Christmas Together?
by kira862
Summary: Five years later after the prevention of Third Impact, and Shinji and Asuka are still much the same as they've always been. Or are they? During a rare Christmas together, they may finally discover there love for each other! Merry Christmas Everyone!
1. Not Sure?

**If you haven't figured it out by now, I love Christmas stories. So in celebration of the holidays I figured I'd do another Christmas special. Always wanted to do something like this, as you'll soon find out, but never got around to really working on it. Schools over for me now though so I've got plenty of time to type. And for those of you that are reading Spawn of Adam, don't worry because I'll be focusing on both of these just as much. I'm not sure how long this will be honestly, and I'm hoping to get a chapter out every day or so before Christmas arrives, so we'll just see we're my mind goes from here I guess.**

* * *

><p>Shinji opened his eyes groggily as the first rays of sunlight poked through his bedroom window, though that wasn't the reason he had woken up. Blinking several times, he looked around his room for a few seconds before the heavy knock hit his door again, threatening to break it open.<p>

"Oi, Idiot! Wake up and get breakfast started already!"

'Does she have to do this every morning?' wondered Shinji as he slowly slid out of bed.

Walking over to his bedroom door, he threw it open to reveal Asuka standing there, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled. "I've been standing outside your door for a good ten minutes pounding on it."

"Why do you do this every morning? And in the first place, school is on break till the new year."

"Doesn't mean you still wont be cooking for me," smirked Asuka.

"It'd be nice if you could cook for yourself now and then," sighed Shinji.

Asuka simply laughed at his remark, knowing that it would only annoy him. She could cook, and rather well at that, but she also hated cooking at the same time.

"Fine then, I'll get started," said Shinji as he walked past her.

"Thank you," smiled Asuka as she followed him into the kitchen. Shinji simply rolled his eyes. Though when he thought about it, he supposed that it was his fault that she stopped by everyday to eat here.

How many years had it been since Third Impact had been avoided? Five years? Shinji still couldn't believe it was that long, nor the fact that both him and Asuka were college students.

After defeating Seele and the Eva Series, Shinji was thoroughly sick of Nerv and his father, so he simply quit Nerv, which he had threatened to do many times but finally actually done it. On a whim though, he had asked Asuka to quit with him, and though he had expected her to laugh at him and call him an idiot, he was surprised when she said she would, though with certain conditions.

Of course since they were no longer employed at Nerv, that meant that they could no longer stay in Misato's apartment, so they had been forced to get there own...well separate apartments, though Asuka practically lived at Shinji's. There apartments were directly next to each other, and for the longest while, every morning at eight o'clock, Asuka would bang rudely on Shinji's front door and demand to be let in. Shinji got so sick of it after a while that he just gave Asuka a spare key so she could go in and out whenever she wanted. Which he sometimes regretted, though she never entered his room.

Thankfully, the money they had earned during there time with Nerv was significant, (and Asuka more so since she had been with them longer) that they were able to get an apartment without too much hassle. Occasionally, Shinji would get a part time job just to earn a little extra money, but it wasn't like they were ever short on it. At one point, Shinji had suggested they just get a two bedroom apartment and split the rent, but Asuka had shot that down instantly, saying it was indecent for two teenagers of the opposite sex to be living together at such a young age, and she was kinda right when he thought about it later.

High school had been much the same as it had been when they were at Nerv, even the part about Shinji having to make lunch for the both of them. Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari treated them the same as before, which they were grateful for. They never asked them much about there time at Nerv, knowing they didn't want to talk about it.

During there senior year of high school though, the question came of what they would do afterwards. Though it was never spoken of between the two of them, they both acknowledged that they would go to the same college if it came to that. Asuka of course wanted to go the highest ranking college in Japan, meaning the University of Tokyo. While Shinji was glad that she was aiming so high, he was unsure whether he himself would be able to enter; his grades had always been rather average. Though during a summer of grueling studying, in which he was reminded of how abusive Asuka could be, he managed to pass the entrance exam on his first try, surprising not only himself, but Asuka also, who admittedly never had much faith in him making it. After that, they had gotten together with there friends from high school and thrown a party in honor of both Shinji and Asuka. Even Misato had shown up, though whether it was for the alcohol or not, they weren't really sure. Since they had left Nerv, they had only talked with Misato a few times.

By and by, things were normal enough for them, and with the winter term just ending, they had two weeks to do whatever they wanted until school started back up. Though one thing was in the back of Shinji's mind throughout the last week of the winter term.

Christmas.

Last Christmas, they had gone to a party with some friends they had met at college...they would never do that again. They had asked Touji and Hikari if they wanted to come over, but the two of them would be spending Christmas together in Okinawa. They had started dating during there last year in high school, and Asuka had laughed herself silly when she finally heard the news. Apparently, it have even been Touji that had asked. They would have asked Kensuke, but he was in The United States on a military scholarship.

In other words, this would be there first Christmas together, and Shinji was rather nervous about it.

"Should we do something this year?" He probably asked that question a hundred times in the past week, though he still hadn't come up with an answer. So as he walked into the kitchen that morning, he thought about it again.

"What are you spacing out about?" asked Asuka who was sitting at the small table in the kitchen and watching Shinji stare into the open refrigerator which he had opened seconds before.

"Nothing," said Shinji hurriedly, pulling his thoughts away from other matters.

"Hmmm?" asked Asuka with her eyebrows raising slightly, "it didn't seem like nothing."

"Don't worry about it," replied Shinji as he grabbed a few things out of the fridge and turned to the counter.

Asuka tutted slightly, but didn't say anything. Shinji wasn't quite as meek as he used to be, though that didn't mean she wasn't going to stop teasing him.

Asuka watched silently now with her head on the table as Shinji started preparing breakfast, her strawberry colored hair spilling across the table. During the five years since they had left Nerv, she had grown her hair out much longer. Shinji had once asked her about this, and she had always said she'd wanted her hair longer, but that it interfered with piloting her Eva. Now though, she was free do whatever she wanted with it, though today, she seemed too lazy to bother with it.

As Shinji started cutting up the salmon for breakfast, he briefly glanced over at Asuka who was slowly opening and closing her eyes as though she was drifting off to sleep.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" he asked her.

"Last night I did," she moaned, "but the nights before were rough because of finals. I'm still tired from the week, and stressing out about our grades. You realize that we have to pass the final for every class to continue to the next semester."

"I know, I know, and how many times have I told you not to worry. If anyone should be worried its me."

"Why? Did you not do well? I lent you my notes for physics so you should be fine-"

"I'm sure I'm just over thinking it," said Shinji as he opened the rice cooker to see if it was ready yet.

Asuka was silent for a minute before she said, "If you don't pass, don't blame it on me or my notes."

"Never would have dreamed of that," said Shinji with a sigh.

"Hmmm, is it almost ready?" asked Asuka.

"Not quite," replied Shinji. "The rice needs to cook longer and I haven't even started grilling the salmon."

"Ehh? But I'm hungry now," complained Asuka.

"You're the one that comes down here every morning to eat, and speaking of which..." Looking over at Asuka's figure splayed across the table, he suddenly realized just what she was wearing. She had a scarf tightly wrapped around her white neck and her hands were adorned with gloves. A large, white, fluffy sweatshirt with cotton balls at the end of the draw strings was covering her chest and from the sleeve that was poking out at the end of the sweatshirt, she seemed to be wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath. Her feet were covered with fur boots that seemed to be a bit large for her feet, and dark blue jeans that were torn slightly at the knees wrapped around her vivacious legs.

"Whats up with those clothes?" asked Shinji, finishing his sentence.

Asuka blinked several times and looked at her own figure.

"Is their something wrong with how I look," asked Asuka, her voice rising slightly.

"Err...you live three feet away from here. Is it necessary to bundle up to that extreme?"

"It's cold out," defended Asuka stubbornly, her cheeks and lips seeming to redden.

Shinji sighed slightly at her stubbornness but went on cooking as though he hadn't noticed the slight blush that had formed on her cheeks. It was likely from the cold...or something else...

After ten more minutes, he finally finished breakfast and laid it out on the table.

"Is this it?" asked Asuka as though she was expecting more.

"Thats it," sighed Shinji as he sat down across the table from her. Asuka looked down at her breakfast and pouted slightly. Unwillingly against his will, Shinji had to admit that her face was rather cute.

"Okay then, I'll make something different tonight since finals are over after all."

"Really?" asked Asuka looking up suddenly.

"Yeah," nodded Shinji as he looked down at his own plate, and he had to admit, something different would be nice. Maybe he should make German food? He hadn't made that in a while, and he was sure that Asuka would enjoy it.

"What to make though?" he wondered out loud.

"Huh?" asked Asuka as she looked up, her fork half way to her mouth. Shinji had to hold back the laugh that threatened the burst forth from his mouth as he saw the face Asuka was making.

"Sorry," said Shinji, "I was just thinking what I should make tonight. I was thinking German food, since I haven't made any in a while."

"Hmmm...that would be good," mumbled Asuka with the fork in her mouth.

"You don't sound that excited."

"Do I? I suppose its just because I got used to Japanese food during these past five years. And you are a good cook," she reminded him.

"Thanks," mumbled Shinji feeling slightly embarrassed. Though he always was glad when she complimented him on his cooking. It made it feel more real in a way, almost as though they were living-

'Oops, best not to think about that," Shinji reminded himself.

"Well if you want...you could come with me to the market and you could pick out what you want me to make."

Asuka thought about it for a minute before she smiled and said, "I like that, and its been a while since we went shopping together."

"All right," said Shinji as he stood up, taking his half eaten plate with him. "Just let me clean up here and then we can go."

"Err...actually," started Asuka, "I still need to take a shower, so afterwards I'll be right back-"

"Just take one here," said Shinji, "it'll be quicker that way." Not once did he think about what this would imply.

Meanwhile, Asuka was silent as her mind rotated over what Shinji just said. She stared at his back for the longest while, not believing what she had just heard from him.

"You sure about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," said Shinji, clearly preoccupied over washing the dishes. "You spend so much time here, the only thing you really do at your own apartment is sleep."

Asuka stuck out her tongue at him, though he didn't see it.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, I guess its fine."

"Why would it bother me?" asked Shinji. "Misato's apartment had only one bathroom so we were always stuck sharing it."

Asuka was silent, remembering only two well the troubles that had caused.

"Alright then," said Asuka, her voice more high pitched then normal. Picking up her plate, she placed it on the counter where Shinji would be able to grab it. Feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation, and Shinji's lack of embarrassment, she was about to ask him again if it was okay when she stopped. Thinking about it for a moment, she concluded that he was right, and that there wasn't any difference between now, and how it had been at Misato's apartment.

Noticing a shadow standing behind him though, Shinji turned to his left and saw that Asuka was just turning around.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied with a slight smile.

Shinji watched as she walked down the hallway and turned left into a doorway right across from where his bedroom was. Finally hearing the snap of the bathroom door as it closed, he turned back to washing the dishes.

'Hmmm,' he thought. 'I suppose that while we're out, I should pick up a few essentials. We're running low on eggs and rice-

The sound of Asuka rummaging around in the bathroom could be heard.

-and I'm sure we ran out of coffee a few nights ago when we were staying up late for finals. I should also look to see what the price of beef-

Running water from the bathroom could be heard echoing off the walls.

-is, because I think I'll be cooking stir fry soon. Then again, Asuka may want to stick with German food after tonight so-

A certain low hum suddenly illuminated the apartment as Asuka starting humming softly in the shower.

-maybe I should put off picking up the beef until a...later...date..."

Shinji finally turned towards the direction of the running water and the low murmur of Asuka's voice as she softly sang in the shower, realization seeming to dawn in his mind, and with what he had just let happen.

"Did I really just tell Asuka to take a shower in my apartment?" asked Shinji into the empty air. He had to back track to earlier when she had asked, realizing that he had done just that.

"I'm an idiot," he thought.

There really hadn't been any change with their relationship during the course of this somewhat cohabitation, even though Shinji had wondered if anything would ever happen. Sometimes he caught signs of Asuka maybe being interested with him during the long night study sessions in which they usually did in her apartment. Her apartment seemed always to be more spacious, but maybe that was just because hardly anyone went in and out of it ever. But whenever they studied together, they were normally close enough to bump elbows.

Did he like her? Well...he supposed he did, but to what extent? That was what he didn't know. He was always glad to be around Asuka, and she had of course followed him in his own selfishness. He would always be grateful to her, but did that extend into love? He just didn't know.

But knowing that she was showering in his bathroom right now...Shinji tried not to imagine it.

'Forget it,' he sighed. 'This was bound to happen eventually, and of course its not like we never used the same shower before. Although...that was when we're much younger...'

Shinji frowned slightly at his predicament, but shook it off. He didn't want to let something as little as this spoil today. Turning back to the dishes, he continued washing them until they were all put away in the cupboard. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he then waited for Asuka to be done.

After many more minutes of waiting in boredom, Shinji finally heard the sound of the water being turned off (and Asuka's subsequent humming which grew louder). Knowing that it would still take her several more long minutes with her long hair needing to be dried, he rested his head on the table and rested for a few minutes, though all too quickly, he felt a gentle hand pushing against his shoulder slightly.

"Hey...Shinji, I'm ready."

"Bout time," grumbled Shinji as he lifted his head off the table.

"What? Don't tell me to use the shower if you don't expect me to be in there a while. A girl has certain needs that must be fulfilled everyday."

"I bet," mumbled Shinji, hoping she wouldn't catch that.

Asuka paused for a second as she looked at Shinji before turning around and saying, "Idiot."

Shinji sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he started following her retreating back, all too aware of the small water molecules still glistening on her strawberry colored hair.

"You should put on a jacket Shinji," Asuka said as she bent down to put on her shoes. "Its cold out there."

"I'll be fine," said Shinji. He had always been quite comfortable in the cold when most people would be bundled up like Asuka.

"C'mon, don't be stupid," smiled Asuka as she opened the closest beside the door and dug through a bunch of coats, some of which were hers.

"Oh fine," groaned Shinji, knowing that she would get him to wear one if she had to force it on him herself.

Laughing lightly, Asuka opened the door and they both stepped out into a Tokyo-3 that was only ever seen in Christmas cards. The entire town was covered from top to bottom in snow, making it look like a gingerbread town with icing on the roofs.

Shinji's mouth opened slightly as he saw the whiteness and walked up to the railing in front of his apartment and brushed the snow off it, before placing his hands on it.

"Pretty, isn't it," whispered Asuka.

"Yeah...it is," replied Shinji with a smile as he turned towards Asuka.

Asuka looked up at him, and for a moment, Shinji thought he detected something in her eyes before she blinked, extinguishing whatever it was almost instantly.

"C'mon," she said as she grabbed his hand. "Lets go shopping and then walk around for a bit. We haven't had snow for a few years and I want to look around at the city."

"Sounds good," nodded Shinji as he let himself be pulled ahead by Asuka, her eyes twinkling brightly like that of a child's on Christmas day. He had to stop himself from laughing. But he was glad to know that he could still laugh, that they could still laugh after everything that had happened. But it seemed like a distant memory now, and everything that had happened since Nerv seemed to eclipse the former. They were themselves now, and they would enjoy the best Christmas ever.

Together...

Christmas Together


	2. Feelings?

**As promised, here is chapter 2, and I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed/fav/alerted this (and SOA if you're reading that). Chapter 3 should be out...Wednesday I'm thinking, but I'm gonna take a break tonight I think. I typed most of this last night**...

* * *

><p>'Hmmm...which to get?' thought Shinji as he stood with the two objects in his hand. His eyes darted back and forth between the two, wondering A: what Asuka would like better, and B: what would be cheaper?<p>

'I think I know why I haven't made German food in a while,' Shinji suddenly thought. Everything was of course much more expensive then most of the things normal Japanese college students would eat, but Asuka was a rare exception. Heads still turned in the hallways of Tokyo University when Asuka walked down them, and Shinji, after already having seen five years worth of this, wanted to puke every time he saw it. Asuka still seemed to enjoy the attention though...

"Decided what you're getting yet?" asked Asuka appearing behind Shinji's shoulder.

"No," said Shinji as he turned around, holding the veal in one hand and the pork in the other. Asuka almost immediately crinkled her nose at the veal and pointed to the pork instead.

"That one," she said.

"So the cheaper one," sighed Shinji in apparent relief as he put the veal back.

"I may be German, but under no circumstances am I eating veal. Ever."

"What is veal again?" asked Shinji.

"Calf meat," replied Asuka. "They kill it when its young so that the meat has a better flavor."

"Right," said Shinji, quickly becoming disinterested.

"Well I got the eggs and milk that you wanted...and the coffee. Do you realize we went through a whole container in a week?"

"Considering what finals were like, yeah...I believe it."

"Was there anything else you wanted?" asked Asuka.

"How about picking up another sweatshirt?" asked Shinji jokingly. Asuka simply raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Shinji had left his jacket that Asuka had made him wear back at the car, but she had entered the supermarket fully bundled up.

"Then if you don't need anything else, and are done making stupid jokes, I wanna get out of here and look around Tokyo-3."

"Alright, but we can't take too long. We have perishables now after all."

"Yes, yes, I know," said Asuka as she started dragging Shinji towards the check out stands. "But I...well if possible, I wanted to look around for Christmas trees.

Shinji almost stopped dead in his tracks, making Asuka lose her balance briefly.

"What did you stop for idiot?"

"You wanna get a tree?"

"Well of course," grumbled Asuka. "Christmas only comes once a year after all, and its not like we can just cut down a tree and bring it into our apartment whenever."

"No, I know...just...which apartment do we put it in?" asked Shinji.

Asuka blinked; she hadn't thought of that.

"...Well, it'd be yours I suppose. I'm not in mine very much, and I'm sure I'd forget to water it. Also, theres a great spot in your living room where we could place it."

"Well, I suppose," said Shinji eventually. "But what about lights? Ornaments? We don't have any."

"We'll just pool our money together and buy some."

Shinji was very skeptical about this idea, but let it slide for now. Since Asuka was happy, it was okay.

"Alright then," said Shinji. "We can look, but we wont be buying today."

Asuka beamed widely at him and for a brief second seemed to draw nearer to him until she realized what she was doing, and played it off as losing her balance.

"C'mon, lets get out of here," said Shinji, not noticing what had just happened.

"Right," mumbled Asuka, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Even though they had a fair amount of money from Nerv, they were still careful with it. So when the question of transportation came up, they pooled their money for the first time and bought a cheap Honda they had found for a reasonable price. Unfortunately though, it was a stick, and neither of them knew how to drive one. When you thought about it though, it was ironic that both of them, when at the age of fourteen, were able to pilot the giant humanoid like weapons known as the Evangelions. Driving a manual transmission engine would seem to be a joke.<p>

Well, it wasn't.

A year later, only Shinji knew how to drive it, Asuka giving up after her third attempt at trying to learn. Shinji had offered to teach her once, but she had shot it down quickly. Some of her bitterness towards him for being the better Eva Pilot may have still been lingering.

Slamming the car doors, Asuka and Shinji leaned back in the seats until Shinji asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Asuka hadn't even thought of this yet, and put a finger under her chin as a puzzled expression passed over her face. Shinji quickly looked away, not wanting to be encapsulated by her cute expression.

"Err...can we just go straight to the trees? We can see Tokyo-3 on the way there..."

Shinji turned to look at Asuka and saw that her eyes were waving back and forth expectantly. Knowing that there was no possible way he could refute her when she was looking like that, Shinji simply gulped and nodded once, before putting the car in gear and driving slowly out of the parking lot.

During the five years since Third Impact had been avoided, Tokyo-3 had gone through several changes, one of them being that the entire government had been moved there. The Japanese government felt it better for the capital to be closer to Nerv.

Nerv of course had gone through its own changes. With the Evangelions no longer existing, they had to decide what they stood for, and there were a lot of world government that still blamed Nerv for the attacks made by the angels, even these five years later. But after the war, much of Tokyo-3 was in a state of ruin, and Nerv headed the rebuilding process. Five years later, Tokyo-3 looked much the same, if not better. Nerv had streamlined the city using the technology it learned over the past decade. The terraforming process had even started, though that was still expected to take several more years until the craters left by the Eva Units would be fixed. All in all though, it was as though nothing had ever happened.

With it being winter though, the city was completely unrecognizable. The skyscrapers looked like giant Christmas trees that were coated in white powder. Every building had some form of a Christmas decoration, whether it was lights outlining the windows, awnings that were covered in silk, or mistletoe hanging from some certain shops that Shinji very deliberately steered clear of. He wouldn't put it past Asuka to kiss him just because a mistletoe told her to. She got rather stubborn during Christmas.

Asuka had once been stubborn, self-centered, and had a superiority complex to boot. Now, the only thing that remained was the stubborn part of her, and during Christmas, it only got worse. During there first Christmas as college students, Asuka had insisted upon both her and Shinji doing gifts exchanges with not only themselves, but other people in there classes. If Shinji was annoyed by it, then his classmates were about ready to commit mass suicide. Since nobody had ended up doing it (except for Shinji of course), they had gone to that Christmas party instead. There, both of them experienced alcohol for the first time.

Shinji could handle himself well enough, but Asuka turned into Misato when she even had a sip of wine. Shinji suspected that it was the German in her. He could only remember too well how he had eventually picked up a semi-conscious Asuka, slung her over his shoulders, and carried her out to the car where he got to listen to her ramble for an hour and a half on the ride home about how much she cared for him, and how everyone else in the class were assholes. He still hadn't told Asuka the whole story, and he rather suspected she didn't want to hear it herself. She was embarrassed enough every time Shinji briefly mentioned it. Maybe she even remembered some of what she said?

But this Christmas would be different. No parties, no alcohol, no other people bothering them. Just them together and-

'And what?' thought Shinji as he drove down one of Tokyo-3's many highways. Asuka was plastered against the passenger side window, trying to see everything that passed by them.

Shinji was still puzzled by this idea that they would be alone on Christmas. They were alone so much as it was that the effect had worn off long ago, probably during the times they spent at Misato's apartment. It probably wouldn't even be any different. Though as he had heard from several of his friends at college, if you confessed to someone you loved on Christmas Eve as the clock strikes midnight, you'd be with that person forever.

"Sounds like something you'd read in those stupid Shoujo manga," voiced Shinji.

"Shoujo?" asked Asuka as she turned her head towards Shinji.

"Sorry, talking out loud," mumbled Shinji.

Asuka watched him for a moment longer before she shrugged and said, "If you say so."

Shinji sweat dropped slightly, thinking that she might have heard him say something else. But seriously, something like that would never happen.

'And thank God for that,' thought Shinji.

* * *

><p>Driving in the snow was slow and meticulous, and Shinji was driving with extra caution since this was his first time driving in the snow. Asuka had voiced her opinion on this already a few times, and Shinji had told her, 'We'll get there when we get there,' giving an answer like that of what a grownup would, which irritated Asuka. Though after several long minutes of silence, Shinji eventually found the place he was searching for.<p>

"Finally," grumbled Asuka as she unbuckled her seatbelt and started putting on her coat.

"You're lucky I remember seeing this place," said Shinji as he too unbuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," said Asuka as she tucked her hair into the back of the jacket. "And remember, you are wearing that jacket when you go out there."

"Right...I know," said Shinji instantly giving in.

"We wouldn't want you getting sick right before Christmas," beamed Asuka.

"There are still two weeks left."

"Two weeks in which you could get sick."

"Sometimes you remind me of Misato," whispered Shinji.

"What was that?" asked Asuka, her voicing rising quickly.

"Nothing," said Shinji hurriedly.

Asuka paused for a second before she said, "Thats what I thought. Now c'mon, I wanna pick one out so we can come back and get it tomorrow."

Shinji didn't bother pointing out that this theory had some problems, but he was thinking about Misato now. He wasn't sure why or how, but Asuka seemed to dislike Misato a great deal, and he had never really asked her about it. He wondered if it was because she didn't support them when they had left Nerv, but she had plenty of things she had to deal with herself after the war. In all honesty, he was rather surprised that Asuka was even talking with him right now, after the witting remark that he had just made. But he guessed it was just a sign of the Christmas spirit in her. Asuka was a bit like a child at times.

Stepping out of the car, they both walked side by side towards the gated fence and opened it. Rows upon rows of Christmas trees stood side by side, just waiting for somebody to pick them. Shinji had no idea where they were imported from, but knew that none of them were from Japan. From the look of things, you could just choose whichever one you wanted, get the number of the tree on the tag that hung off of one of the branches, pay for it, and then someone would take it to your car. It seemed too simple, and Shinji shuddered to think of what the price was.

"We can worry about that tomorrow," said Asuka, reading his thought as she walked around a particular tall tree. "Hmmm, this one isn't bad, but it needs to be trimmed, and the bottom would have to be cut down slightly to fit in your living room. What do you think Shinji?"

"Looks fine to me," mumbled Shinji. He was all to aware that this conversation sounded like that of a married couple.

"Could you be any more enthusiastic?" wondered Asuka.

"Only if I try," said Shinji halfheartedly.

Asuka turned away from him while rolling her eyes, and mumbling something about men.

"I think we can do better though," said Asuka as she looked around at the surrounding trees. She started wandering at the individual trees now, peering under each of them and measuring their height with her eyes. Shinji watched her in silence, wishing more than anything that they could just be done and get back to their apartment.

'My apartment,' he corrected.

"Hmmm, this one doesn't look that bad," said Asuka, standing up and examining the tree she was looking at. "Yeah, it has enough branches, isn't too tall, and is rather cute at that. Plus it'll look good in the living room, and then theres of course the smell of pine-"

'Is this ever going to stop?' wondered Shinji as he hung his head. Seeing this though, Asuka turned towards him and said, "You're really not enjoying this, are you?"

"How'd you guess?" said Shinji.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed at how he was acting. Knowing that he was being stupid, Shinji sighed and said, "Sorry...its just that...this Christmas...it'll just be the two of us."

Asuka blinked, clearly unclear by what this meant.

"Nobody is going to be bothering us," continued Shinji. "I don't know if it should be any different..."

"Why would it be different?" asked Asuka. "Its not like anything has changed from last year or the years before..."

"No...you're right," said Shinji. "But its not just that either...getting a tree and everything. I guess, I've never experienced Christmas that much, so its still a surprise every year when it comes around."

"How can it be a surprise? We've been together for the past five Christmas's, and every time we got a tree."

"You can't call what Misato got a tree," smiled Shinji.

"No, I suppose you can't," laughed Asuka, remembering what he was referring to. During the Christmas when they were at Misato's apartment, she had bought a very cheap plastic tree and hung pine air fresheners on it.

"We still doing the gift exchange?" asked Shinji.

Asuka thought about this for a moment before she said, "It'll only be the two of us, so I don't know...should we?"

Shinji stared at her for a while then, as though finally seeing Asuka in a different light.

"I think so," he said eventually. "Its something that we've done every year, so its something like a...tradition I guess you can say. And you still want to do it after all."

"Do not," said Asuka stubbornly as she turned her head away, but Shinji could see her lips slightly smiling.

"Alright then...same thing as usual: get each other the same price gift. What should it be."

"We can worry about that later," said Asuka as she spun around, her hair coming dislodged from the jacket so that it spilled over her shoulders. "What do you think of this tree?"

Actually caring now, Shinji walked up to the tree and examined it.

"Hmmm, well, you are right, it does have plenty of branches, though this one side is a bit bare, but we can put that side against the wall to hide it I suppose. Have you thought about whats going on top? Angel or star?"

"Like we'd ever consider putting an angel at the top," scoffed Asuka.

"I suppose you have a point," said Shinji. "Alright, star it is. And after we get the tree tomorrow, do want to pick up some ornaments?"

"I think I would like that," Asuka said as she looked at the top of the tree and at the empty branches.

"Alright...but we should probably start heading home...we still have to put the grocery's away and the traffic is going to bad."

"I suppose," said Asuka as she gave the tree one last look.

"Don't worry, it'll be there tomorrow," said Shinji reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know," said Asuka as she looked at the tree, making it all too apparent that she wanted it now.

* * *

><p>The drive home wasn't as bad as Shinji had predicated, and he thought that had something to do with the snow. Looking back on it, he was rather glad he had bought a manual transmission engine. After dropping the car off at the parking garage directly next to there apartment building, him and Asuka rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor where their apartments were. Arriving at Shinji's front door, he fished the key out of his pocket and opened it, immediately being greeted by a blast of hot air.<p>

"Ah, that feels good," sighed Asuka as she stepped over the threshold.

"I'll got put on some hot chocolate, or would you prefer coffee now that we have some?"

"Cocoa is fine," said Asuka. "I don't want to be up late tonight."

Carrying the grocery's into the kitchen, they both set them down on the counter and started going through everything, placing the items where they needed to go. It was amazing how fluid their motions were in correlations to each other. They never bumped into each other once, making it look like they were dancing together.

With the grocery's put away, and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, they both sat at the kitchen table. Asuka had finally discarded some of the layers of clothing she was wearing and thrown them in the far corner. Shinji finally saw what she was wearing under the jacket, and saw that it was indeed a long sleeve shirt emblazoned with an emblem that looked like an upside down heart.

Sipping the cocoa quietly, Asuka looked over at the time and right on cue, her stomach started grumbling. Shinji looked at the clock on the stove and then back at Asuka before saying, "I'll get started on dinner then."

"...Thanks," whispered Asuka as she took another small sip of the cocoa, feeling extremely embarrassed. Shinji didn't care though; he thought it was funny.

After an hour of preparation, the small table and parts of the counter were littered with Shinji's excellent cooking. Asuka was thoroughly pleased with the German meal, and feeling very sleeping at this point. Lolling her head from one side of the kitchen table to the other, she almost ended up knocking over her refilled mug of hot chocolate before Shinji managed to stop her. Looking down at the very sleepy Asuka, Shinji couldn't help but smile.

"You should probably head home if you're that tired," said Shinji.

"No...I can...stay for a little...longer," said Asuka as her eyes opened and closed slowly, her eyelashes fluttering each time.

"You almost just knocked over your hot chocolate...which likely would have spilled all over your jeans. You should really go to sleep Asuka."

"Hmmm...maybe...you have a point...Shinji..."

"I do. So before anything else happens, just-"

Asuka suddenly started falling sideways, sleeping finally taking her. Shinji, thankfully, managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Damn it Asuka," sighed Shinji. He shouldn't have made the second cup of hot chocolate for her. And it wasn't even eight o' clock.

Wrinkling his brow slightly, he eventually shrugged and grabbed her by the shoulders while tucking his other arm under legs so that he carried her bridal style. Reaching his own front door, he ignored his own shoes but bent down to grab Asuka's before place them upon her chest which was slowly rising and falling in rhythm with her breathing.

'How did I ever get stuck with such a troublesome girl?' thought Shinji.

Walking the few feet of distance between their apartments, Shinji didn't even bothering trying to grab the spare key that he knew Asuka kept in the space above the door frame. He simply turned the door knob and let himself in. Asuka rarely locked her front door, which always made him extremely anxious.

Walking through her apartment in the dark was slightly eerie, but he eventually managed to find his way into the living room where he placed Asuka down on the sofa. He would have taken her to her own room, but that was place was off limits, whether Asuka was awake or unconscious. Grabbing some blankets and a pillow out of a nearby closest, he tucked the pillow under Asuka's head before throwing the blanket over her, tucking the edges under the couch cushions. He wanted to be sure she stayed warm.

"You're lucky I do this for you," sighed Shinji as he stepped back from her. "Not many guys would put up with this." Though he had to admit it, he enjoyed this sometimes, being allowed to take of her, to know that she trusted him.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning as usual. Night Asuka..."

Stepping out the living room Shinji turned towards the front door before he heard a soft mumble of-

"Night Shinji..."

Pausing ever so slightly, Shinji didn't bother to check whether she was sleeping or not, and just let himself leave the apartment, locking it as he went. He would sleep better knowing that it was locked.

Stepping back into his own apartment, he slowly started cleaning away the mess from dinner but gave up and retreated to his bedroom where he threw himself on his bed. Feeling rather exhausted himself, Shinji rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall where he knew Asuka was only a few feet away from him.

'No point worrying about it,' he eventually thought. 'Whatever happens...happens, I suppose.'

He wasn't so sure of that though, and let it slide. He'd deal with it tomorrow, or the next day...

...But he had to admit it, this wasn't so bad. Spending Christmas Together that is...


	3. Changing?

**Already on chapter 3 (phew) sorry I didn't post this yesterday...internet was being dumb. So I'm really pleased with how this is going, and everybody's feedback is much appreciated. Loving the reviews guys!**

* * *

><p>Shinji rolled over in his bed the next morning as his eyes adjusted to the light in his bedroom. The sun already seemed to be high in the morning sky. Wiping the last bit of sleepiness from his eyes, he sat up in his bed and looked around for a few seconds before realizing what was missing.<p>

There was no knock on the door. His apartment seemed to be completely silent.

Swinging his legs out of bed, he rushed to his bedroom door and swung it open. Not even a single sound greeted his ears. Asuka hadn't shown up.

As it seemed to dawn on Shinji though, he suddenly felt relaxed. It was always nice when she didn't show up at the crack of dawn, which very rarely happened. Deciding to take as much time to himself as possible, Shinji firstly entered the shower, spending a good half an hour until the hot water ran out. He completely forgot about the fact that Asuka had used the same shower the day before.

When Asuka was in his apartment, he was much more careful about his modesty around her, but when she wasn't there...he got a little slackened. After taking his shower, he enjoyed walking around the apartment in nothing but his boxers until he decided he may as well prepare breakfast. Asuka was bound to be around sometime, so it was best to cook enough for two people. Though the brief time he had to himself was enjoyable, he still missed the sight of that certain person as she watched him cook every morning.

But after cooking and finishing his own breakfast, Shinji was starting to worry if Asuka hadn't gone out with some friends suddenly. She had after all went to bed very early, so he wouldn't be too surprised if she had stopped over early to only see that he was still fast asleep. She could be quite kind when she felt like it.

'Speaking of sleep,' thought Shinji. 'How long did I sleep for?'

As Shinji turned towards the kitchen clock, he saw with a jolt that it was just before noon, so he had slept half the morning away.

'I hate it when I do that,' grumbled Shinji. He had never been much of a morning person.

Feeling that he may as well kill some time until Asuka got back from wherever she was, Shinji went into his living room and flipped on the T.V. He rarely watched it himself, as it was more for Asuka that he even had one in the first place. He still preferred to read a book or just listen to music.

But as the morning changed into afternoon, and two o' clock was fast approaching, Shinji was starting to become worried. Surely Asuka hadn't forgotten about the Christmas tree they were supposed to get today. It just wasn't like her.

'Maybe I'll just check and see if she's home,' thought Shinji as he slid off the couch.

Opening his front door, he saw that it had snowed again last night, and he could see a snow plow out in front of his apartment complex, trying to move the snow so cars could actually leave the apartment.

'Not looking forward to wading through that,' thought Shinji as he knocked on Asuka's front door. After waiting a minute though, it was apparent that nobody was home.

'She couldn't have forgotten...could she?' thought Shinji as he scratched the back of his head. 'Maybe she's still sleeping though? She seemed completely passed out last night of course...and I don't really blame her for wanting to sleep in so late. It is a lot warmer in bed after all.' This thought seemed to have some sort of impact on Shinji, because his cheeks turned pink slightly. Or was that just the cold?

Reaching for the key above the door frame, Shinji then inserted it into the lock and turned it. The door clicked and opened, revealing a darkness so dense that it was blacker than night.

'I guess she really did leave,' thought Shinji. 'Jeez, if something came up and she wasn't able to get the tree today, she could have just said something.'

But as Shinji motioned to close the door and lock it again, he heard a very small noise coming from inside her apartment. Flinching slightly at the noise he looked into the darkness again, thinking that he was hearing things, but when he heard the noise again, he dropped all pretenses and stepped inside Asuka's apartment.

'A burglar?' he thought. 'Though wouldn't they be quieter? Asuka didn't get a pet did she?'

Shinji didn't know, but as he ventured further into Asuka's apartment, a very strange feeling was starting to envelop him.

The noise in question, seemed to be coming from Asuka's room.

'But I'm not supposed to go in there,' Shinji reminded himself.

'But if somethings wrong,' another voice in his mind replied.

And that was all the reassurance Shinji needed.

Stepping in front of the door, Shinji turned the nob and threw it open. Quickly reaching for where he assumed the light switch was, he heard a brief moan before the room was thrown into light. From what he could tell from his initial impressions, somebody was laying in Asuka's bed, completely wrapped in blankets. But upon further inspection, Shinji saw that the person in question was Asuka herself.

'So she did sleep in,' laughed Shinji as he shook his earlier worries off.

Leaning against a wall directly opposite Asuka's bed, he looked around briefly at her room. The only time he had been in here before, he had received a very rough punishment as Asuka was not happy, even after Shinji tried to give her an explanation. Since then, the room had hardly changed at at. Except the fact that it was messier. Shinji tried to ignore the many different colors of underwear scattered across her floor.

"Hey Asuka," he finally said. "How long do you plan on sleeping?"

Asuka's reply was to turn over and bury herself further in the covers.

"Weren't we gonna get a tree today?" asked Shinji teasingly.

Asuka was still silent, though the shape of her body could be discerned in the pile of blankets. She looked almost like a cat.

"Are you really sleeping?" asked Shinji skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "And isn't it usually me that hates mornings?"

When she didn't reply again, Shinji let out a low sigh and walked over to the edge of her bed.

"Wake up already Asuka," said Shinji as he yanked the blankets off her. About five different blankets went flying into a corner as Shinji yanked them off her, and Asuka almost with them. Shinji grabbed Asuka by the shoulders as she spun out of bed, and held her against his chest for a minute until he looked down at her sleeping face. Something was off...

"Asuka...Oi Asuka. Wake up!"

Shaking her a little, Shinji managed to bring her around, if only partially. Asuka opened her eyes groggily, and almost instantly shut them as the brightness in her room was too strong. Mumbly slightly though, she shook her head back and forth as she said, "Uhh...Shinji? What time is it?"

"Late...very late. Its past two. We need to hurry if we wanted to get that Christmas tree."

"Tree? Oh...right...the tree. Just give me a minute and I'll-"

But as Asuka made to stand up, she lost her balance and fell backwards before Shinji caught her. Her face was bright red, and Shinji was certain this wasn't from embarrassment.

"Asuka...you," whispered Shinji.

"I'm fine," said Asuka, more forcefully as she was more awake now. "Just a bit tired is all. I'll throw some clothes on and grab some coffee and-"

But Shinji shut her mouth instantly as he brushed the bangs away from her forehead as he held his hand against it. Asuka started stuttering slightly at Shinji's actions, but he shushed her quickly, indicating that he was not in mood for any refusal from her. Drawing his hand away from her forehead now, he placed his hand against his own, and examined his temperature, though he knew the worst.

"You have a fever looks like," said Shinji as he lowered his hand.

"Big deal," grumbled Asuka as she tried standing up again, this time make it, but wobbling slightly. Shinji stood up with her, being sure she wouldn't fall over.

"Actually it is a big deal," said Shinji. "You're temperature is well over one hundred, you're not-"

"Don't tell me what I-"

Again, Shinji shushed her, but this time by covering the palm of his hand over her mouth. Asuka started mumbling through his hand, and though Shinji only caught half of it, he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but we can't get the tree today. Not with you like this."

What sounded like 'I'm fine,' resonated through Shinji's hand.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Shinji his eyes narrowing slightly. Finally removing his palm from her mouth, Asuka glared at him for a moment before she said, "I should have bitten you..."

"I have two hands."

"And kicked you..."

Shinji didn't need for her to say where.

"Asuka...you have a fever of one hundred and two...its below freezing outside. I don't wanna have to take you to the hospital if you get pneumonia or something."

"You worry to much."

"And yet it was you that got sick and not me, think how you would feel if I was sick."

"I'd go get the tree," said Asuka without a hitch in her voice. Shinji sincerely hoped she was lying.

"You can't drive," he reminded her.

"I'd hire someone," she retorted.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled forcefully.

"What you-"

"Don't be stupid..."

Asuka's jaw clenched at his words, unwilling listening to them.

"But...we were gonna go get it..."

"If I have time, I'll go get it later. But you are more important than a tree."

Asuka stared at him for a moment before she turned away from him and said, "Idiot..."

Shinji smiled slightly then and said, "Thats better. Now...can you walk..."

"Perfectly fine," replied Asuka as she took a step forward and almost face planted into a pile of clothes. Thankfully, Shinji grabbed her around the middle before that happened.

"Right," sighed Shinji. "Guess I'll just carry you."

"What! If you think you're-Shinji!"

Just as he had done the night before, Shinji grabbed ahold of Asuka's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her legs, hoisting her off the ground.

"Idiot! Put me down this instant!" shouted Asuka as she banged her fists against Shinji's chest.

"For your information, I carried you this exact same way last night when you feel asleep in my kitchen."

"So thats why I was asleep on the couch this morning," grimaced Asuka as she remembered that. "But thats not the point."

"Give it a rest already," sighed Shinji.

"I will not-"

But Asuka's voice was muffled as Shinji drew her closer so that her face was now pressed against his chest.

"Just keep silent will you," grumbled Shinji. "When we get to my apartment, I'll make you some soup. And no complaining either," finished Shinji as he knew Asuka was about to open her mouth and do just that.

Asuka glared up at him, hating this feeling of helplessness. But as time seemed to slow, and Shinji's feet seemed to take longer to reach the ground, Asuka found herself feeling slightly better.

'Stupid...stupid heart,' she mumbled as her heart rate increased over the closeness to Shinji.

"Did you say something?" asked Shinji.

"Nope," said Asuka as she slowly turned towards Shinji's chest, before closing her eyes softly.

All too quickly though, Asuka was being awoken by somebody above her. She instantly knew that she was in Shinji's apartment though; there was always a certain...well...he lived here after all.

Sitting up slowly, the thin blanket that he had wrapped her in fell off her body as she looked up at Shinji who had a bowl of soup in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other.

"Here," he mumbled.

Asuka stared at him for a minute, before she took the food and mumbled a soft, "...Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," sighed Asuka as she slouched in the couch with the soup in her lap.

"Hey Shinji..."

"Hmmm?"

"Sorry about being a bother."

"You'd have done the same for me."

"Yeah...but I would have complained about it," said Asuka with a slight chuckle. Shinji was glad that she could make jokes, considering that she had a fever.

"Don't worry about it," said Shinji. "We'd both show the same amount of concern and care towards each other if our position were reversed. After you finish that, I want you to sleep for a while. Honestly if you hadn't piled so many blankets on yourselves, your fever wouldn't be this bad."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Asuka, ignoring what he just said.

Shinji stared at her a few seconds before he said, "I'll hang around here for a bit, make sure that you're okay, then-"

"The tree?" asked Asuka excitedly.

"...Maybe," said Shinji as he looked away from her.

Asuka's face broke into a grin, the first of the day, and Shinji felt relief wash over him.

"What about the ornaments though?"

"I can't do that without you," laughed Shinji. "I wouldn't know what to get."

"That is true," smiled Asuka.

They looked at each other a moment longer, until Shinji eventually looked away from her.

"Well...if you're feeling better, I should get going then. It snowed again last night, so the roadways may be a bit bad. You're feeling better?"

"Loads," said Asuka as she started looking for the remote control to the T.V. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks...get better soon."

Asuka glanced over at him just as he was leaving and mumbled softly, "Return soon...Shinji."

Whether or not he heard her though, he didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Asuka didn't know how late it was when she eventually woke up again, but she did know that Shinji was back, and that was likely what woke her up. That and the fact that he was trying to fit a good sized Christmas tree through his front door. Asuka watched him from where she lay on the couch for a while, laughing slightly at the expression on his face as he tried to figure out how to get the tree through the door.<p>

"Need any help?" she asked quietly from her position on the couch. Shinji jumped immensely at her voice, forgetting momentarily that she had been there.

"No, I got it," said Shinji as he tried tugging at the tree again. "How's your fever?"

"Better," said Asuka as she sat up. "I see you...err...got it..."

"Yeah," said Shinji. "But I think we underestimated this tree. Its bigger then we thought."

"Its still the one though," smiled Asuka, before she slid off the couch and walked over to the tree, the blanket still wrapped around her lithe body. Looking around the tree, she nodded in places that she approved of, all the time watched by Shinji. Though she seemed to be doing a lot better, Shinji didn't want to risk it.

"I think its fine," grinned Asuka as she took a step back from the tree to look at the whole picture.

"Its not even through the door though," Shinji reminded her.

"Doesn't matter," replied Asuka. "I know it will work...and Shinji?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for getting this."

As Asuka said this, she leaned towards him a little and briefly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a friendly hug. Shinji at first shunned the touch of her hands against his back, but eventually relaxed. It was just a hug between two friends...right?

After holding that position for several seconds though, Shinji had to interject. "Err...I do still need to get the tree in the apartment."

"Ahh, right...sorry," mumbled Asuka as she stepped back, her face slightly red.

Shinji glanced at her for a while, wondering if she was having a relapse with her fever, but saw that the red was quickly going away from her cheeks. But now she was pouting slightly.

"Anything wrong?" asked Shinji.

"Nope," replied Asuka as she turned away from him and sat back on the couch.

The next half hour was hectic as Asuka gave Shinji directions on where she wanted to tree. She seemed to have a very clear idea, but was having difficulty getting it through to Shinji. One second she wanted the T.V. by the window, and the next she wanted it in the far corner. She kept complaining about the lack of lighting, and telling Shinji that she wanted water. Eventually, he got so sick of her attitude that he told her to move it if she wanted to. After that, she was much politer to him, though still quite demanding.

After much bickering though, Asuka finally settled on the spot she wanted it, and Shinji was much obliged to agree with her. Anything to finish moving the damn tree. He was covered in pine needles, and very itchy by now.

"Well...it'll do I suppose," said Asuka from the couch. She hadn't moved from her position since she had sat down earlier. Shinji was just glad they hadn't gotten one for her apartment.

"I'm glad thats over," sighed Shinji as he sat on the couch. Asuka scooted over a little so that he had room, but then turned towards him with her nose slightly crinkled.

"What?" asked Shinji, noticing her strange behavior.

Grinning slightly, Asuka said to him, "You smell like pine needles and sap."

"Wonder why," said Shinji sarcastically. But Asuka was giggling in a very girlish voice, unlike her normal self.

"What?" asked Shinji again, starting to feel irritated.

"Nothing," smiled Asuka as she looked towards the tree. "Just that...well...it smells good."

Shinji blinked once, thinking that he had misheard her.

"Huh?" he wondered. But she didn't seem to want to repeat what she just said.

"What about tomorrow?" she asked suddenly. "The ornaments and lights?"

Shinji thought about this for a while before he said, "If you're feeling better tomorrow...then yeah, we can go."

"Great," she said as she stood up, acting like she was full of energy. "I'll go right home then and get plenty of sleep."

But as she started to walk towards the door, Shinji caught her arm and said, "You're going to stay here tonight Asuka. I want to keep an eye on you...just incase you need anything."

Asuka spluttered at this, her facing turning quite red.

"W-Wh-What? Stay here? Don't be stupid. I can't stay here. Its indecent."

"Then I'll just have to stay at your place," said Shinji, knowing that she would never allow this. And he was right. The moment he said this, Asuka clammed up immediately, her jaw clenching as she thought about the prospect of sleeping at Shinji's. It wasn't as though she had never done it before, but that had been several years ago when they had been much younger.

"Just to keep an eye on me?" she asked.

"Correct," replied Shinji. "I'd feel better if I knew you were only a room away."

Asuka grimaced as though she hated the very idea, but she had to admit, Shinji had a point. And there was no way she would let him stay the night at her place.

"And if I feel better?"

"Then we'll go," said Shinji. "Though I'll be the judge of that of course."

Asuka continued watching him for a minute, a slight frown distinguishable under her otherwise passive face. But eventually she agreed with Shinji, and she did kinda want to know he was close by.

"Alright...I'll stay here."

"Good...of course you'll have to sleep out here."

"Like I'd want to sleep in your bed," growled Asuka.

"I'll get the air mattress then," said Shinji, turning away from her now.

"Thanks," mumbled Asuka quietly as she sat back down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it," said Shinji

Asuka watched him until he disappeared into his room. Falling sideways, she laid her head against the armrest of the couch for a while as she looked at the tree. She wasn't sure what it was, but being right here in Shinji's apartment...she was feeling sorta nervous. But why should she? She was here so much already, that staying the night wasn't really all that different.

"Nothing is changing," muttered Asuka against the cushion. Pummeling it slightly, she tried to clear her thoughts but found it almost impossible when she knew that she would be in Shinji's care for the night.

"I've got a pillow here and a few blankets. You can choose whichever you want," said Shinji as he emerged from his room, carrying several different colored blankets.

"Any of them is fine," replied Asuka, clearly distracted over something.

"Alright," said Shinji, letting her sort through them on her own. "I'm gonna put on some tea then."

Asuka was silent as Shinji left the living room. She continued laying in her position on the couch until she turned towards the pile of blankets that Shinji had left laying there. Sliding off the couch, she crawled over to the pile and picked a blanket up and random. Examining it for a brief moment, she brought it up to her face and sniffed it.

'...Of course it smells like him,' thought Asuka as she looked at the other blankets. Looking back down at the blanket in her hand, she let out a low sigh before wrapping herself in it. First thing tomorrow morning: shower...

"Hey Asuka?" asked Shinji as he poked his head into the living room. "Is lemon tea okay?"

"Fine," sighed Asuka as she threw herself back on the couch with the blanket and pillow.

"Whats wrong?" asked Shinji, wondering what the sigh was about.

"Nothing," replied Asuka, "...absolutely nothing."

Shinji watched her for a while, knowing that something was wrong, but that she wasn't keen on talking about it. Well, if she didn't want to talk about it, then he'd respect her wishes.

"Okay...just let me know if you need anything..."

"Right," mumbled Asuka, as she curled up in the blanket, wrapping herself in Shinji's scent.

It was sometime later when Shinji walked out into living room, he found that Asuka had already fallen asleep.

'Its not terribly surprising though,' he thought. 'She did shout a lot today.'

Smiling slightly, he looked at her face just poking out of the blanket. Her eye lashes were fluttering slightly, while her lips were parted as she slept.

Bending down, Shinji gently laid his palm against her forehead, before doing the same to his own.

'Fever seems to be going down, so she should be fine tomorrow.'

Standing back up, Shinji threw his arms above his head and stretched, cracking away those last bits of worry.

'You really made me worry...Asuka. But I should be going to sleep too I suppose. Don't want to be tired for tomorrow.'

Looking at her one last time, Shinji then went into his own room and fell fast asleep in minutes.


	4. Date?

**Numero Quatro...ignore that. Took a lot longer do get this done as I had initially thought, so I'm probably gonna be working my ass of tonight and tomorrow to get the next one out tomorrow night. More fluffiness and WAFF to come!**

* * *

><p>"Well...you seem fine," mumbled Shinji as he took his palm away from Asuka's forehead. "Though you should take it easy today-"<p>

"No," replied Asuka stubbornly. "You said that if I'm feeling better today that we would go out and get ornaments and lights.

"Yeah but-"

"You promised Shinji," she reminded him.

"Oh alright," sighed Shinji as he got off the couch. "But first I'll cook breakfast, and don't you go disappearing on me again."

"I won't," sighed Asuka, but as Shinji left the living room she stuck out her tongue at him.

Earlier that morning, when Asuka woke up, she realized that she had been in the same clothes for over a day, which was something she never did. So she went into her own apartment, took a shower, and put on some fresh clothes. Of course, when Shinji awoke and saw that she wasn't in his living room, he started freaking out. When he was just about to run over to Asuka's apartment though, she came back, her hair still slightly damp from the shower. After that, he berated her about an hour about scaring him half to death. She thought it was funny though, and a bit touched that he had been so worried about her.

"What do you want by the way?" asked Shinji as he poked his head back into the living room.

"Sausages and eggs," beamed Asuka as she got off the couch and walked over to him.

"Whats up?" asked Shinji after she stared at him for a while.

"Just thinking about later today," giggled Asuka slightly as she walked past him.

Shinji was bemused by this and scratched his head, thinking he'd never understand woman.

* * *

><p>At noon, the finally left the apartment and started on there way to the nearest department store. Asuka had taken it upon themselves to write down everything they needed for the holiday, which also included a bottle of eggnog, though Shinji didn't know about this. She had written down every kind of ornament she could think of, from the plain silk balls, to glass balls, the snow globes. She also insisted upon buying many different colors of lights so they could see which went best with the tree. Shinji could already feel his wallet hurting.<p>

When they got there though, it was apparent that they weren't the only ones that had had the idea about shopping for Christmas things. There was a line in front of the door, clear out into the parking lot, and apparently, this was the line to simply get a shopping cart. Shinji didn't want to think of what the checkout lines were like.

"Lets find a place to kill some time," mumbled Shinji.

"Agreed," said Asuka through the scarf tied around her neck. She was slightly dejected about the amount of people, but hated crowds just as much as Shinji did.

Walking across the shopping center, they entered a coffee shop they frequented quite often during college and once or twice studied with friends there, but they hadn't entered it since the Christmas season had started. But the owners of the shop were just as festive as Asuka was. A large Christmas tree stood in one of the corner (fake unfortunately), while lights hung from the the walls behind the cash register, and every table had a snow globe on it.

Finding their usual seats against one of the windows, they were able to see the department store from across the street, but it still looked like it would be a while before they entered. Ordering their usual things, they sat across from her other in silence. Shinji thought this rather awkward, considering how well they knew each other, and asked Asuka, "How come you like Christmas so much?"

"Huh? What kind of a question is that? Christmas is the best time of year. Everybody comes together during the holidays to share in the Christmas spirit. The food is great; the smell of pine when you wake up in the morning is wonderful; all the lights in the city, the snow, and of course the presents. How could someone not like Christmas?"

"Sorry, I just never figured you as a Christmas girl..."

"And whats that supposed to mean exactly?" asked Asuka with her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," mumbled Shinji hurriedly. In all honesty, he felt Halloween a holiday more suited towards Asuka. Scaring little kids seemed like something she would enjoy.

"Then what about you Shinji?" asked Asuka suddenly. "How come you don't seem to like Christmas?"

"...Its not that I don't like it...I just don't get it."

"Huh? Whats there not to get?"

"Whats the point I mean?"

"Love dummy love! Its Jesus's birthday after all. Everybody gets together, allies and enemies alike and share in the love of Christmas."

"Admit it, you're just in it for the presents."

"Am not," pouted Asuka as she crossed her arms. "But that is a bonus," she mumbled softly.

"Sorry...didn't catch that?"

"Nothing," sighed Asuka as she poured sugar into her coffee. "So what? You never had a Christmas at your place?"

"I moved a lot remember. My father would sent me gifts every year, but I wouldn't see him, so it didn't have much meaning."

"Well Christmas was always great for me. I would always get presents from my father and grandmother."

"What about your stepmother?"

"Well...I would," said Asuka, "but I didn't like receiving them."

Shinji nodded, understand why as it was similar to him and his father.

"And I'd always build snowmen during the Christmas season, and eat chocolate fudge made by my grandmother. Ahh...that was great. And then of course I come here and move in with you and Misato."

"Sorry I ruined your experience," sighed Shinji.

Asuka was silent for a second as she watched Shinji, before resting her chin in her hand and mumbling, "Well, it was fun in its own way."

"Yeah, I suppose it was," said Shinji as he raised his cup to his lips. Asuka watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go by the way?" asked Shinji as he lowered the cup.

"What do you mean?"

"Its gonna be awhile before we're entering that store," said Shinji as he gestured out the window. "So if there is anywhere else you wanted to go, we could go do that now.

"Anywhere else?" wondered Asuka as she pondered this thought.

"Yeah like...I don't know," said Shinji, "Do you have anything in mind that you wanted me to get you...for Christmas."

Asuka blinked, briefly forgetting that they had planned on getting each other presents.

"Haven't really thought about it it be honest," said Asuka as she shrugged. "Anything is fine really."

"You sure? You don't want to look around for anything?"

"Shinji, you hate shopping. So why would you go out of your way to want to look at things with me?" asked Asuka incredulously.

Shinji was silent, not wanting to speak what was on his mind. Every Christmas, he got something for Asuka, though very rarely was it something he thought she liked. But she smiled and nodded the same every year. Now though, and he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to get her something special.

"Its just something I had in mind...you know, to kill time."

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look around," said Asuka as she looked out the window towards the department store. "And it doesn't look like we'll be getting in there anytime soon."

Shinji grinned slightly and stood up, grabbing Asuka's jacket and handing it to her.

"...Thank you," said Asuka feeling slightly bewildered over this action of his. "Window shopping isn't really my thing...but I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Then lets go," said Shinji as he lead the way out of the coffee shop.

Asuka followed behind him, wondering what exactly had come over him.

Oddly enough, they both hated shopping, which was understandable for Shinji I suppose, but Asuka hated it also, which was strange considering she liked Christmas so much. Shinji remembered though, that she once told him she hated shopping because her stepmother always took her shopping. Most of the time, she brought Asuka along solely as a second opinion when she picked out clothes. So even when they had to get grocery's, Asuka hating going. Shinji though hated it even worse then her, which made sense since he was a guy. But Asuka was confused that he suddenly wanted to look for presents.

"Hey Shinji?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you have something in mind that you wanted to get me?"

Shinji paused slightly in mid step, but tried brushing it off as himself tripping. Asuka didn't buy it though.

"No...not really," said Shinji in what he hoped was an even voice.

Asuka matched her pace with him and looked up towards his face. Shinji's face seemed normal, but Asuka thought it was a little strained.

"If you say so," sighed Asuka as she started walking ahead of Shinji, though she suddenly turned around and smiled saying-

"Whatever you get me though...make sure that its something I'll like. Since its just us two this year, I want you to put a little more effort into the presents."

"I know," smirked Shinji as he sped up to match pace with Asuka. Though as he looked down at her, he saw that her cheeks were slightly pink, and that she was smiling against the scarf wrapped multiple times around her neck.

"So...do you have anything you wanted to get me?" Shinji was hoping that Asuka would be slightly caught off guard as he himself was, but no such thing happened.

"Huh? Course not. Haven't I already said I forgot about the presents, what with the tree, me getting sick, and now the ornaments."

"Speaking of getting sick," mumbled Shinji as he suddenly moved closer to Asuka and removed the gloves that adorned his hands. "How is your fever?"

Pressing his hand against Asuka forehead, he succeeding in startling her, which he had somewhat been aiming for, though he was also quite concerned about how she was feeling. Though Asuka wasn't amused by this one bit.

"Not! Here! Shinji!" she hissed back at him. Trying to push him away from her, she only managed to fuel Shinji's determination. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Shinji spun Asuka around so that she was facing him.

"Quiet for a minute," he mumbled as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Asuka's eyes continued wavering long after Shinji had already closed his eyes. She also noticed that other people were looking at them.

'This isn't what it looks like,' she yelled at the other people in her mind.

But she didn't know why...it was unusually warm...

"You seem fine," said Shinji as he removed his palm away from her forehead and stepped away from her.

"...Good," mumbled Asuka as she looked down at her feet, her cheeks slightly pink.

Shinji looked at her, noticing her pink cheeks and the fact that her lips were chapped from the cold air. He had never really thought about it before, but Asuka was quite beautiful, though sometimes rough around the edges, but Shinji liked that about her.

'Where did that thought come from?' wondered Shinji.

"You coming?" asked Asuka. She was now several feet away from him now, and just now realized that he was not following her.

"Coming," said Shinji.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Asuka the minute Shinji matched his pace with her.

"Nothing," shrugged Shinji, trying not to remember what he had been thinking about moments before.

* * *

><p>The window shopping didn't go very well...at least Shinji thought so. Asuka seemed to have enjoyed herself well enough, but they didn't really find anything they wanted to get the other, and Asuka didn't show interest in most of the things they saw.<p>

Now though, as they started nearing the department store, they saw that the line was much shorter.

"This is probably as good as its gonna get," said Shinji.

"I suppose," sighed Asuka.

Together, they got in line behind an old couple that seemed to be with their grandchild. Shinji could hear snippets of the conversation from here. They sounded like they were going to buy him an earlier Christmas present. Asuka was listening in on their conversation also, and was smiling slightly. Shinji saw this though, and turned to her asking, "What are you thinking of?

"Hmmm? Oh...just wondering what having grandchildren would be like."

"Err...wouldn't you need to have children of your own for that to happen."

"Well, I suppose. I never used to think I wanted children, though of course as I got older..."

"There's still a long time before that'll happen."

"...Yeah...maybe," whispered Asuka.

"What was that?"

"Nothing idiot!"

Shinji was taken aback at this, wondering why she had suddenly turned cold, but he didn't ask. He thought it had something to do with what she had just said, but was afraid to know what she might have meant.

The line quickly thinned out though and they finally found themselves inside the store. The entire place had been decked out in Christmas decorations with a large sign hanging over the door that read, 'Largest Sale Of The Year! 40% Off Select Items.'

Shinji stared at this sign of a minute, thinking that maybe his wallet wouldn't have to suffer, but as he looked over Asuka and saw the twinkle in her eyes as she looked around at the store, he knew no such thing would happen.

"C'mon Shinji," said Asuka happily as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the store. She had been completely overwhelmed by the Christmas spirit. Shinji was meanwhile left to plod after her awkwardly, the shopping basket tucked under his arm.

As they reached the decorations department though, they saw that it had been picked over a fair amount. Asuka frowned at this and started going through the shelves, looking for anything that might be usable. Shinji noticed that she didn't seem as energetic as she did moments before.

"If the selection isn't good Asuka, we could always come back another day when they restock everything."

"No...I want to take care of this while we're here," mumbled Asuka as she crouched down to look at the bottom shelf. Shinji meanwhile walked around some of the other isles, looking for anything else that they might be able to use.

But eventually, Shinji heard Asuka calling his name from several isles over. As Shinji turned the corner, he saw Asuka standing there and holding something out to him. She was grinning widely.

"Found these," she grinned.

As Shinji took them from, his hands brushing against hers, he saw what they were. Four ornaments, glass from the look of them, were sealed nicely in the box. Upon each of them, they had a picture of a Christmas tree with snow on its branches.

"I'm buying it," announced Asuka to Shinji.

"Alright...one down...how many more do we need?" asked Shinji hoping for an answer he liked.

"When I say we don't need anymore," said Asuka as she started looking at the shelves again, her grin starting to come back.

Shinji managed to hold in the deep sigh he wanted to let out, but at least Asuka seemed happy again.

With a lot more digging, the managed to unearth several other ornaments. They found an assortment of the plain silk ones (Asuka grimaced every time she looked at these), several other glass ones like the ones they found before, a few snow globes, and particular nice one of a fat Saint Nick that was carved out of wood. For the lights, they found two sets; one with plain white, and the other with blue, red, and green colors. But the only thing they couldn't find was-

"A star," mumbled Asuka as she looked around for the fifteenth time.

"Face it," sighed Shinji who was leaning against a shelf and watching her search, "they don't have any more. Lets just come back another day; they should be back by then."

"I don't want to," said Asuka stubbornly as she looked up at him.

"Then what about an angel?"

"Funny," retorted Asuka, not amused in the least by the joke.

After another ten more minutes, Asuka didn't have much of a choice but to concede defeat. She hadn't been able to find a star, and she had even asked an employee if they had any in the back.

"We'll try again tomorrow," said Shinji though as they proceeded to the check out stand. Asuka was silent as she walked behind him, preoccupied with her own thoughts, and lamenting the fact that they hadn't found a star.

"How about I make that stir fry tonight," said Shinji in hopes that Asuka would brighten up at that.

"Yeah...thats fine," said Asuka, not at all in the normal voice in which she usually replied when Shinji mentioned his stir fry. Shinji was starting to worry about her.

Paying for everything wasn't nearly as bad as Shinji had initially thought, and he thought that might have had something to do with Asuka paying for a good three-fourths. Maybe it was payback since he had bought the tree after all.

As they left though, and Asuka's mood didn't seem to be improving at all, Shinji took it upon himself to fix that. Moving all the bags with the ornaments to his right arm, he wrapped his left arm around her back, and placed his hand against her shoulder before drawing her against him. Asuka at first, didn't seem to even react to this, but when she realized how intimate this was, and that they were out in public, her face quickly changed shades from white to maroon.

"Shinji! What are you do-"

"I don't like you like this," mumbled Shinji as he looked straight ahead, not wanting to see her face so close to his. "You said that this was a time of year when everybody got together and shared in the Christmas spirit, but your normal cheerful self isn't here right now. I don't like it..."

"Shinji let go of me!" Asuka growled as she looked up into his face, only too aware that if he looked down, their pink and cracked lips would only be inches apart. "And how is grabbing me like this supposed to cheer me up?"

"I got a reaction out of you, didn't I?"

"Anybody would react like I just did," said Asuka. "Now let go!"

"No," replied Shinji simply, his gaze still focused somewhere ahead of him.

"If you don't let go now, I will kick you."

Somewhere deep inside him, Shinji knew she wasn't lying, but he wasn't letting go either.

"Asuka," he said. "We'll look again for the star, and if we don't find it tomorrow, then the next day. We will find you one...I can promise you that. Our Christmas tree wouldn't be complete without it."

It was the fact that Shinji had said our that made Asuka pause briefly. It was theirs...

"...You promise?" she mumbled quietly, her eyes wavering while she looked up at him.

Shinji finally turned and looked down at her, and was momentarily struck by how cute Asuka looked, with her strawberry hair flowing in the icy cold wind, and her ocean blue eyes wavering back and forth as she gazed up at him.

"I promise," mumbled Shinji equally as quietly as she had done.

They were silent for a while as they continued looking at each other, completely oblivious to the people around them, only focusing on each other. As they continued looking at each other though, something white and fluffy fell from the sky in between them. Together, they looked up into the sky and saw more of the same fluffy substance falling from the heavens.

"Its snowing..." said Asuka.

"Yeah..." nodded Shinji.

Their world was covered in a white wonderland, but they stood out clearly in the blizzard.

"We should probably get back," mumbled Shinji as he continued looking up at the sky. "The snow plows will be out soon."

"...Yeah," whispered Asuka.

Looking back at each other, Shinji suddenly realized that he was still holding Asuka against his side, and was now all to conscious about the warmth that was being shared between them, more so now that it had started snowing. Letting go extremely quickly, Shinji took several steps away from her and mumbled, "Sorry about that."

Asuka shook her head though and said, "No...I was being stupid. Thank you, Shinji..."

Asuka smiled then ad mist the falling snow and Shinji thought he had slipped into a dream, but this was reality, a reality so real that he wished it would never disappear.

"Asuka..." he started, but she walked past him and said-

"C'mon, lets get home. I wanna finish decorating the tree before the night ends. And I'm staying at my own place tonight."

"Course," said Shinji hurriedly, unsure what he had even been about to say in the first place.

Together, they walked back to the car, walking side by side as the snow swirled around them, wrapping them in a white curtain that only they were allowed to share and be a part of. For it was there own little slice of love...


	5. Visitor?

**Right...So...sorry that I never got around to posting a chapter Tuesday and Wednesday, but I got two chapters today, and hopefully two tomorrow also...though in all honesty I haven't started on those, so tonight and tomorrow is gonna be rough. Also, if you're reading Spawn of Adam, I'm hoping to get that out on Christmas day, and as for this one, Christmas Together...well I had hoped to finish on Christmas day, but I don't think thats gonna happen. It'll will be done before December is over though, and there is likely gonna be an After Story that takes place on New Years Eve, so that'll finish this story off.**

**Update: No new chapter till Monday.**

* * *

><p>Warm, too warm...<p>

That was the first thing Shinji thought of when he opened his eyes on the couch in the afternoon, and from the look of things through the window, it had just turned dark. On the distant horizon, a sliver of the sun could be seen descending into the hills. Turning towards his left however, he saw a certain red headed beauty resting directly next to him, her tilted slightly towards her. Her 8face was peaceful as she slept, with her eyelashes fluttering slightly as she breathed deeply.

"Asuka..." mumbled Shinji as he looked down at her peaceful face. He suddenly remembered how they had ended up like this.

Looking down at his lap though, he saw that a large blanket was covering not only himself, but Asuka also.

'...This is dangerous,' Shinji sweat dropped. If Asuka hadn't been so tired after they came back shopping, then something like this wouldn't have happened. Deciding that he didn't want to take any chances, he slowly slid out of the blanket, being careful not to wake Asuka in the process.

Standing up, he looked down at her sleeping face for a minute, glad that nobody else was able to see this. Then he looked at the tree and frowned, shaking his head in the process.

'Nothing again,' he thought as he walked into the kitchen, deciding that he could use a cup of warm tea.

True to his word, Shinji had taken Asuka out everyday to find the star that she so desired to go on top of their Christmas tree.

That was four days ago, and now their spirits were particularly low.

No matter where they went, it seemed that no store had any stars in stock, and the manufactures didn't even seem to be making them anymore. Asuka's mood had plummeted severely after earlier that day, when they had come back again empty handed. She had ripped over her scarf, jacket, gloves and shoes and had instantly sunk onto the couch in a stupor. Shinji, who was still worrying about her, covered her in the blanket though, as the temperature had dropped again the night before. Though he wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up on the couch next to her. He knew he had also been tired...but to that extent.

'Well I'm up now, so its fine I guess,' mumbled Shinji as he put the pot of boiling hot water on the stove. Turning around, he leaned against the counter and thought about their current situation. If they didn't find a star soon...well, he'd be okay. But Asuka on the other hand...

Shinji remembered that Asuka had once told him about a star that her grandmother had had, and that Asuka may receive it eventually, that is to say, when her grandmother passed away. But Shinji had no idea how they were supposed to contact her, and whether Asuka would even want it. He had a nagging suspicion that she wanted to find one for herself.

The water on the stove suddenly came to a boil then, letting out a high pitched screech, making Shinji, and from the sounds in the living room, Asuka had heard it also. Abandoning his position beside the stove, Shinji walked into the living room to find a struggling Asuka tangled in the blanket, and on the floor. Shinji watched for a while at this confrontation, laughing lightly until Asuka poked her head out of when ended of the blanket and saw that he was laughing.

"Are you going to help me or not!" she asked with a raised voice.

"You look like a cat," laughed Shinji as he neared her.

Asuka grimaced at him, but allowed him to approach her, though she would have much rather preferred to scratch his eyes out. Helping her out of the blankets wasn't that difficult, and soon Asuka was sprawled on the floor looking up at Shinji. For a second, Shinji thought he was going to receive a word of thanks, but-

"Idiot," groaned Asuka as she stood up. "Why did you go waking me up with such a loud noise? And I was having such a good dream too."

Though her face quickly fell as she saw the tree against the wall. She had decorated it herself, and Shinji thought very excellently at that. The differently colored slights danced off the wall while the glass ornaments seemed to absorb the light and then reflect it outwards. Everything was perfect, except for-

"...We still don't have a star," mumbled Asuka she looked at the top of the tree.

"We'll find one tomorrow," said Shinji, feeling that this line had lost its worth.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before that too," mumbled Asuka. Apparently she thought so also.

"I'll drive all the way across town if I have to this time," promised Shinji.

"...Enough," whispered Asuka eventually. "Its enough...we can just get an angel. I've already put you through enough because of my selfish request...so you don't have to drive me around anymore."

"Asuka, its not a selfish request. I too-"

"Forget it Shinji!" Asuka said brashly as she stood up started rummaging around her room.

"What are you doing?" asked Shinji.

"I'm going back to my apartment," said Asuka as she continued gathering up her things.

"But what about-"

"I'll eat something at my own apartment. I can't keep bumming off you forever can I?"

Shinji didn't know how he should reply to this, but he didn't like where this was okay.

"Asuka wait-"

Asuka turned around for a second to look at him briefly, her face unusually sad.

"Night Shinji. I'll see you tomorrow."

And before Shinji could utter another word, Asuka had opened and closed the door, disappearing into the cold night.

Shinji stood there for a moment, staring at the door which had Asuka had disappeared behind until he mumbled-

"Damn it..."

Turning around, he walked into kitchen where the boiling kettle of tea was and promptly poured all its contents out, not caring about anything right now.

"Damn it," he said again. "If I had just cared more..."

But that wasn't really fair. He had cared, did care, but it almost seemed like the heavens were conspiring against them.

"There has to be at least one star still left in this city that we can buy." But Shinji knew that even if there was one somewhere in the city, it would take them days to find it, and they didn't have that kind of luxury.

'Then what can they possibly do?' he wondered.

But then it hit him...maybe...Asuka wouldn't like it though, and he couldn't really blame her. The more he thought about it, he didn't really like the idea himself. But he didn't see what other choice they had, and at least he knew of a star that wouldn't be used this year.

"Looks like I have to make a phone call," sighed Shinji as he turned towards the telephone hanging on the wall.

He was really not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shinji made sure to get up extra earlier, since that person would be coming over later. And he wanted to prepare Asuka for what was to come. But as morning slowly started to slip away, Shinji was starting to wonder if Asuka was even going to show up today, though just as he was about to go over to her place and see if she was there, his front door went flying open and banged off the wall, only to be caught by the person who had thrown it open.<p>

"Lets go," said Asuka as she walked into the kitchen where Shinji was doing the dishes. So was fully dressed and ready to go out looking again.

"Morning to you too," said Shinji as he turned towards her. Asuka tutted slightly, displeased at how laid back Shinji was being.

"You said we would go out again yesterday, so that exactly what we're doing."

"Actually Asuka...I arranged for someone to come over today and-"

"Not now Shinji," said Asuka as she grabbed his and started dragging him to the front door.

"Asuka wait," started Shinji, but froze in mid sentence as he looked towards the open front door.

"We're going out and thats final," said Asuka as she turned towards him, but she paused as she saw the frozen look on Shinji's face. As she was about to open her mouth and ask what his problem was, a voice came from behind her.

"Err...am I interrupting something here?"

Asuka spun around and her jaw almost hit the ground as she saw who was standing in Shinji's open doorway. With a large bouquet of flowers under her arm, and an oddly wrapped package in her hand, Misato stood in the doorway of Shinji's apartment and blinked, thinking she may have stepped into something she shouldn't have.

The three of them looked at each for the longest while, not believing what they were seeing. Shinji, who of course had instituted this whole, was sincerely wishing he had warned Asuka beforehand about this. But Asuka, stubborn as she was decided to brush off the whole situation.

"On second thought," she said turning towards Shinji, "I think its too cold out there today, so we may as well skip it." She said this with every intention of closing the front door and ignoring Misato, who's grin had fallen quickly.

"Hold on Asuka," said Shinji, knowing that he wouldn't have long to repair the situation before it got ugly. "I'm the one who invited her to my apartment, so-"

"Well thats good," snarled Asuka. "Then I guess I'll just go back to my own apartment."

Asuka started forward, but Shinji grabbed her arm.

"Asuka, I want you here for this, and Misato..."

Shinji looked up at Misato then and saw that she was looking crestfallen.

"I want to rebuild the relationship between us," said Shinji, talking to both Asuka and Misato.

Misato was silent, not knowing whether she should start talking yet. Asuka however was adamant how she felt about the whole thing.

"No way," she shouted. "Why should we invite her into our homes. She didn't even bother to stand up for us when we were leaving."

"Asuka," retorted Shinji. "It was too sudden, there was nothing she could have done."

"Lies! You know as well as I do that she just didn't want to get involved!"

"Asuka!" started Shinji, but was drowned out by her voice.

"No! Absolutely not. She will not be allowed in our house!"

Shinji was momentarily stunned at what she had said, and Asuka it seemed was stunned by what she herself had said. Misato however thought this was a good time to interject.

"Look...if this is a bad time, then I can just leave. I know that...I didn't particularly seem to care about what happened to you two, but both of you have been on my mind since you left those four years ago."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that!" snarled Asuka as she tried to leave again, but this time was blocked by Misato.

"I know that we've had our differences Asuka, but I want you to at least listen to me. Shinji called me about something, something which I don't think he would have asked me if he didn't see any other options. This thing that he asked me about...he's doing it for you."

"Then this is your fault," said Asuka as she rounded on Shinji.

"Asuka...don't you think its time we stop this bickering with Misato. We're both nineteen years old, old enough to be considered adults. We should stop acting like children."

Asuka was silent, as she considered Shinji's words. Granted, she hated being considered a kid still, had hated it even when she was a kid. She considered herself an adult now...but Misato...there were just some things she couldn't forgive. Like the fact that she had practically abandoned them.

"Fine...do whatever you want then," mumbled Asuka as she marched past Shinji, giving him a stare that could melt steel until she marched into the kitchen, being sure that she was as loud as possible.

As Asuka disappeared from his sight though, Shinji turned towards Misato and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't get a chance to tell her. You were rather early."

"I've been getting better at being on time."

"...I'm surprised," said Shinji.

"Yes, well...there's a reason for that, but I'll get to that later," said Misato as she stepped over the threshold. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't worry about it," sighed Shinji as he let her in.

Misato didn't look very different compared to when Shinji had last seen her, except that her face was perhaps a little more lined.

"You look good," said Shinji, trying to make conversation.

"That simply a front I'm putting up," said Misato distractedly. "The better question would be 'how are you doing?'"

"Fine," said Shinji. "Nothing has changed much these last few years."

"But you are living with Asuka?"

"No...I don't know where that had come from," said Shinji brushing it off quickly. "We live next to each other, though Asuka comes over every day for a free meal."

"So nothing has changed," laughed Misato.

"I heard that," came Asuka's voice from the kitchen.

Shinji and Misato were silent as they stood in the doorway, staring at the kitchen where Asuka was likely waiting.

"Don't let it get you down," said Misato as she walked past Shinji.

"Huh?" he wondered, not understand what she was saying, but she didn't elaborate.

As all of them entered the kitchen, Shinji saw that Asuka had sat herself at the table, her arms and her legs crossed, and looked as though she would remain in that position until Misato left.

Shinji sat across the table from Asuka, and motioned to Misato that he wanted her to sit in between them. As they all sat down, Shinji figured that he had to start with last nights phone call.

"Asuka...last night I called Misato about something. I knew that, even if there was one star still left in Tokyo-3 that we could buy, that we would never make it in time for Christmas. But that was when I remembered a star that Misato had once shown us. What did you say?" he asked this as he turned to Misato.

"That it was a memento passed down from my grandmother. She said that if I ever had children of my own, that I should hang it at the top of the tree."

"Right...well, I told Misato about our predicament and I mentioned the star she had once shown us. I didn't know whether she would still have it, but after some time she found it tucked away in a box filled with Christmas stuff. I asked her if we could borrow, and she said yes."

"So what," mumbled Asuka.

Shinji sighed, predicting that she would be like this, but continued anyway.

"Misato, I think thats its time you showed Asuka the star."

Asuka perked up slightly then, and shifted her gaze towards Misato's hands, which had started unwrapping the project in her hands. She couldn't remember what the star looked like, even though she had once seen it. Though she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

As Misato finished unwrapping the cotton, and what was revealed beneath, Shinji's entire kitchen seemed to brighten suddenly. A crystal star sat in Misato's hand, complete with five points. Several pieces of crystal seemed to have been molded together to form the star, so that light reflected differently off of each of its surfaces. But in the very middle of the crystal, was a single bulb, that when lit, project a bright light that lit up the entire room, wherever the star was like disco ball. As Shinji looked across the table at Asuka, he could see the reflection of the star in her clear eyes.

"Wow," she mumbled, but next second, she realized what was doing, and quickly crossed her arms.

"Its not that great," she said in a dignified manner.

"Give it a rest," said Shinji. "Misato even said that we can have it if we want."

Asuka's face went through several different changes as she thought of this. On one hand, she wanted the star, but on the other, she didn't want to forgive Misato.

"Why did you abandon us?" Asuka eventually ask. Shinji was startled by this, and his gaze darted towards Misato, wondering how she would answer this. Shinji may be more forgiving than Asuka, but he still wanted to know Misato's reasoning.

Misato looked at the two of them for a while, until she eventually said.

"I think...what I wanted was the best for you, and if you thought that leaving Nerv was the best, then I wouldn't stop you. I was angry of course, at both of you, that you could just forget about the times we had spent together. But I also understood that you wanted to live for yourselves now. I was glad though that you guys have remained together all these years."

"Thats your excuse?" asked Asuka incredulously. "Thats the reason we haven't talked to you all these years?"

"Well..no, thats not the only reason. In truth...I moved out of my apartment two years ago...and moved in with Kaji."

"WHAT!" shouted Asuka, while Shinji almost fell backwards in his chair.

"Yeah," continued Misato, feeling herself turning red slightly. "About three years ago, we sorta...started seeing each other again. It took a while, but we eventually rebuilt our relationship to the point that we moved in together...and well...we've talked about marriage, and our very serious about it. In fact...I also came here to ask if you both would consider going to our wedding, as the best man, and bridesmaid of course."

Both Shinji's and Asuka's mouth's dropped at this sudden declaration. Wedding? Shinji had never been to a gathering of so many people before, that he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Wedding?" asked Asuka. "You've got to be kidding me. You walk in here expecting everything to be a-okay and just expect us to accept all this? What about the four years we've lost? What happened to those? While you've been living the life with Kaji, me and Shinji have been living our own lives."

"Asuka...I know, but thats not all of it. The truth is...I'm also pregnant, and that I would like to name you my child's godmother and godfather."

Nothing could have prepared Shinji and Asuka for this statement, and both of them stared back at Misato dumbstruck.

"Come again?"

"Pregnant?"

"Another three more months," said Misato with a slight grin.

Asuka and Shinji were both silent, until all the sudden everything exploded.

"WHAT!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"What do you mean godmother and godfather?"

"No way will I be stuck baby sitting your child on the weekends."

And the confrontation went on and off for a hour, during which Shinji and Asuka bombarded Misato with questions. The time flew by quickly however, and soon the three of them were laughing themselves silly over three cups of tea.

"I had forgotten about that," laughed Asuka.

"So had I," laughed Misato.

Shinji however wasn't laughing, as the joke had been directed at him.

"So then...you are okay with what I said earlier? About me naming you two my child's godmother and father."

"I don't know," mumbled Asuka as she sipped her tea. "We won't get stuck with it, will we?"

"Look at it this way, its good practice for the both of you."

"Huh? And whats that supposed to mean?" asked Asuka, getting offended.

"Nothing, nothing," said Misato hurriedly as she waved her arms in front of her face. As she took another drink of her tea though, she looked at the clock over the stove and sighed saying, "Well, I think its time that I go. Kaji and I are going out to dinner later."

"Still can't cook huh?" asked Shinji.

"No, but I'm getting better."

Shinji felt sorry for Kaji.

"Hey Misato?" asked Asuka. "Is it okay that we keep this star, I mean...you will be having your own child in a while so-"

"Asuka, the way I see it, you and Shinji were my first children, but you've both grown up now, so I think you should have it. Maybe you can pass it on to your own kids when they grow up."

"Kids? What kids? No way would I ever have kids with this moron," retorted Asuka with her arms crossed.

'You say that now,' thought Misato. 'But really you...'

As Asuka watched Misato, she saw that she was smirking slightly.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing...but I really should be going. Thank you for inviting me over Shinji."

"Feel free to come over anytime," said Shinji. "And bring Kaji next time."

"Yes, well, I'll try. Its difficult to drag him away from work sometimes, but I'll definitely tell him you said high."

As Misato stood up, Shinji and Asuka stood up with her, intending on walking her to the door.

"I guess this is goodbye though for a while. I'd invite you over for Christmas dinner, but I suspect you'd both rather stay here for the year."

Asuka and Shinji acted like they hadn't heard this.

"Well...I'll see you both later then," said Misato as she started to leave, but Asuka caught her arm and brought her into a comforting hug. Asuka was almost as tall as Misato was now, and didn't have to stand on her tiptoes anymore.

"Take care Misato...I'll be looking forward to seeing whether your child's a girl or a boy."

"I'll be the first to tell you," said Misato.

"By then," said Asuka.

"Yeah...goodbye Shinji."

"Goodbye Misato."

Misato smiled, and then left, passing into the whiteness that covered Tokyo-3. Shinji and Asuka both stared at the doorway for a while, until Shinji closed it and said, "We may as well put the star on now."

Asuka nodded, giving her approval.

Asuka quickly grabbed the crystal star from the kitchen table and passed it to Shinji, who took it into the living room and looked up at the tree. Glad that he was just tall enough to not need a ladder, he stood on his tiptoes and placed the star on the top of the tree. It fit like a charm, almost as though it was meant to be there. Turning towards one of the outlets, Shinji plugged in the star, and heard Asuka inhaling sharply beside him as the entire living room was filled with a bright light.

"Its beautiful," whispered Asuka as she stood beside Shinji.

"Yeah...so? Are you glad that I asked Misato about this."

"I am..." said Asuka as she continued looking at the tree. "And I still can't believe she's getting married and she's pregnant."

"A lot can change in four years," said Shinji.

"True...true," said Asuka.

They both stared at the tree for a while, side by side, their arms bumping into each other.

"You hungry?" asked Shinji suddenly.

Asuka's stomach grumbled in reply, and she looked hurriedly away in order to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll make lunch then," said Shinji.

"Thanks," mumbled Asuka.

As Shinji left the room though, Asuka mumbled under her breath.

"Now all thats left are the presents...but what should I get for Shinji?"

But her train of thought was interrupted by Shinji himself, who was asking for help in the kitchen. Deciding that she may as well do him a favor, since he had kept his promise, and help him out in the kitchen, she smiled one last time at the tree and walked into the kitchen.

'I'm sure that I'll find something for him though,' was her last though before she entered the kitchen and started cutting up vegetables as Shinji requested, all the while grinning as she thought of the Christmas to come.


	6. Gifts?

Later that same night, after dinner was finished and Shinji was just starting to clean up the dishes, Asuka was rearranging somethings on the Christmas tree to better match the crystal that Misato had given them. She decided that everything should correlate to the star, and that the star should be the focus of the tree. So, she had started rearranging the ornaments after dinner, and only now was just finishing.

Turning around, she poked her head into the kitchen and said to Shinji, "I just finished, come see how it is."

"In a minute," replied Shinji. "Once I finish the dish-"

But he was interrupted by Asuka yanking his hands away from the sink and started dragging him over to the living room.

"You can take a few minutes and tell me what you think," said Asuka as she dragged him into the living room, not caring that his hands were still wet with water from the dishes.

"Fine, fine," sighed Shinji, but as he looked at the Christmas tree, he stopped, momentarily surprised at how well the other ornaments now complimented the star at the top.

"What do you think," grinned Asuka as she stood next to the Christmas tree and smiled. Her smile was almost as bright and vivid as the star...at least Shinji thought.

"It looks good...better," mumbled Shinji. "You did a good job."

"Of course I did," pouted Asuka slightly.

They were silent for a second until Shinji said, "Well...I'm gonna go finish the dishes then."

"Uh huh..." mumbled Asuka as she turned away from him and looked up at the tree. She had hoped that he would be more impressed. Maybe she should change it then? But she wasn't sure if she could make it better than it already was. Shinji probably just didn't care.

"Uncaring idiot," sighed Asuka as she moved to sit on the couch, laying down on it. Grabbing a pillow off the floor, she position it under her head and closed her eyes. She thought about earlier when Misato had shown up...and in particular what she had said.

Did she really want to live together with Shinji?

It would be more cost effective certainly, but there were the cohabitation issues, like sharing the bathroom, and a bunch of other problems. Not to mention they would have to get a two bedroom apartment, which would be much more costly.

'But I'm already over here enough as it is,' thought Asuka. 'I only sleep at my own place, and even that feels weird for some reason.'

But before Asuka was able to think about this anymore, Shinji came walking into the living room, drying his hands on a hand towel as he went.

"Well, the dishes are done now at least...you could have helped you know."

"I helped with lunch," said Asuka as she turned her head upwards, "and besides, I was fixing the tree."

"It looks good," said Shinji again, mimicking what he had said earlier.

Asuka was silent, as he sat down next to her.

"So..." started Shinji.

"If this is about letting Misato over here without asking me first...then its fine, I forgive you."

"...Thanks," grinned Shinji.

"Can you believe her though? Getting married to Kaji and have a baby!"

"Yes...I can," sighed Shinji, "and I'm also you're okay with that.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You...well you used to be rather infatuated with Kaji."

"That was years ago," mumbled Asuka as she turned away from him. "And I was young."

"It was a silly crush."

"And what about you huh? What about you and Rei?"

"Rei? No...it was never like that, and besides she was-"

It was still rather hard for Shinji to come to terms that Rei was in fact a clone of his mother.

"She was more like a sister," finished Shinji.

"Hmmm...then what about me? What did you think about me when we were younger?"

Shinji was startled slightly by the question.

"What I thought about you?" asked Shinji, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah," mumbled Asuka as she turned towards him, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Ah...well..."

Shinji wasn't sure in all honesty. Asuka had...well Asuka had always been someone important to him, someone that couldn't be replaced. But to be asked what he thought of her all the sudden...he wasn't sure what kind of answer he was supposed to give.

"Asuka...to me you were someone important. We lived together with Misato, but you were the person who followed me when I did something stupid...something selfish, and I'm thankful for that. Even now Asuka...you're still someone important to me."

Shinji stared at her waiting for a reaction, any sort of reaction, and he was maybe even hoping that she would reply with something similar...if only to know that there feelings were similar. But-

Asuka started laughing.

"Huh? Whats that dummy! Someone important to you...thats irreplaceable!" Asuka was now starting to cry with laughter. Meanwhile, Shinji was looking crestfallen.

"But that should be expected shouldn't it?" said Asuka as she suddenly stood up. "I followed you out of the goodness in my heart, because I knew that you'd be hopeless without me. So I expect full repayment in time from you."

"Asuka?"

"Ahh...thats enough for today I suppose," sighed Asuka as she started walking to Shinji's front door. "And it was nice to see Misato again...though I was a little surprised about her asking us to be the godparents of her child."

"Yeah...that was rather shocking."

"But I think it'll be kinda fun for us also," laughed Asuka, "as long as she doesn't dump her child off on us."

"Yeah..." smiled Shinji, thinking about what Asuka had said about them being godparents. It was an odd term to use between them, considering they weren't even married.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow Shinji," smiled Asuka.

"Yeah...I'll be waiting for your wake up call."

"Funny," smirked Asuka as she left through Shinji's front door and walked into her own apartment.

Shinji stood in his open doorway for a minute, enjoying the icy cold wind that blasted across his face. Shaking his head though, as he thought about something irrelevant, he walked back inside his own apartment.

Several feet away though, Asuka had just closed her front door and was leaning against it.

"Why did I say something like that?" she wondered.

She didn't know, but her heart was beating incredibly fast.

"Stupid me," she mumbled, "thinking of something...like that."

Pushing herself off against her door, she walked in her bedroom and closed the door, before crashing against her pillow and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>With the Christmas tree all sorta out, and the decorations put up around his apartment, Shinji's thoughts turned towards other matters.<p>

What the hell was he supposed to get Asuka for Christmas?

He had ideas of course, but nothing really caught his attention right away, which is why he decided to take a few hours the next day to find something for Asuka. It had taken him sometime to get away from her, as she had of course woken him up early that morning with her usual demand of food, but he had eventually been able to leave his apartment, giving her some excuse about where he was going. He wasn't even really sure that she had heard him though, as she had been watching T.V. when he had left.

He had driven to one of the shopping centers that he knew Asuka liked to frequent, and wandered around for a while, looking for anything that he thought she might like...but he wasn't able to find anything. It was a wonder that, for practically living together these past five years, he still didn't know what Asuka really liked. But then, she never really told him either, even during the previous Christmas's.

So he had no idea what he should get her.

He thought maybe a coat or a jacket, but he just couldn't find anything that he thought might suit her. Then there was the prospect of jewelry. By Shinji's guesswork, every girl like jewelry, so that should mean that Asuka liked jewelry...right? He wasn't sure though, since he had never seen Asuka wearing anything of the sort. In fact, the only thing he thought she had ever consider a jewel, were her A10 nerve receptors that she always wore on her head, but she had thrown those away years ago when she had left Nerv.

After walking the mall for an hour however, Shinji eventually gave up and sat himself at a bench just outside the doors to the mall.

"Maybe I should just go home and bring Asuka with me tomorrow...I'll just buy her anything she wants."

But that wasn't really how he wanted things this year. He wanted to find something under his own power that he knew Asuka would appreciate.

"Maybe I'll try a different shopping center," sighed Shinji. "There are others around here after all."

And thats when he stood up and saw something, though it was very blurry and he was standing a good ways away from it. But he thought it might be something that she'd like.

As he walked across the street to the store he had seen from where he had been sitting on the bench, the item in question started to become more clear. He saw the bright red come into focus first, and then the white cotton around the hem of the neck collar, sleeves, and finally the bottom. It was certainly a coat...but it was Christmas themed. The entire thing was bright red, which Shinji thought complimented Asuka's strawberry colored hair wonderfully. Around the edges of the coat, fluffy white cotton had been sown into the fabric, making it look like something a very young Mrs. Claus would where.

'I think I might have found something,' thought Shinji as he grinned at the coat through the window, but then he saw something that made his grin slide of his face.

This was the fact that this was simply a display coat, and that they didn't actually sell it.

Shinji felt all the happiness he had been feeling moments before trickle away. They didn't actually sell it? What store doesn't sell something that they're advertising?

Shinji could think of a lot of well chosen words he would like to tell to the manager. Be that as it may, he thought that he may as well try to see if they would sell it to him.

Walking over the the door, he opened and stepped into the very warm store. Immediately pulling off the jacket he was wearing, he looked around for a minute, marveling that the all to expensive clothing that this place was obviously known for. Though now that he thought of it, he didn't even though what this place was called. Looking around for a second, he must have looked like he accidentally wandered in here, because almost instantly, a young woman walked up to him and asked him-

"Can I help you sir?"

Shinji turned towards her and was met by a fairly pretty face, slightly tanned, and eyes that were hazelnut. Whoever she was, she had long flowing dark hair.

"Err...maybe," mumbled Shinji. "The thing is-"

"You have somebody special that you need to get something for, but you're not sure what to get for this special person."

"You get this fairly often?" asked Shinji, slightly sad that he had been that easily readable.

"All the time," the woman smiled. "Now...did you have anything in mind?"

"Well..." mumbled Shinji as his head turned towards the display at the front of the store where the coat hung.

"Ah...yes..." said the clerk, her smile wavering ever so slightly. "You aren't the first person to come here and ask for that one. I'm sorry, but unfortunately that isn't for sale."

"Then why have it at the front of the store?" asked Shinji, feeling annoyed suddenly.

"Its something that was given to our store as a gift for the holidays."

"So you can't even give me a price?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Sighing, Shinji said, "Then I guess I have to look somewhere else."

"Wait! Don't you want to look at anything else here? You might find something better than that coat."

"No," said Shinji as he shook his head. "I don't think I could find anything better than that. The person I would have gotten it for...it would have looked good on her, and she loves Christmas. Well, thanks anyway for your time."

Shinji started walking away, however the clerk stopped him suddenly.

"Hold on...this girl...she means a lot to you?"

"Yes," replied Shinji without a hitch in his voice. "She's been with me these past five years, and I've never really gotten her something special like this before. This year, its just the two of us, so I figured its kinda special."

The clerk frowned at her for a second before she pulled a card and a pen out of her pocket.

"Here...right your name and phone number on this. I'll see what I can do about getting you the coat, though I can't promise you anything."

Shinji was stunned by this generosity, and was so taken aback that he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"As I said though, I can't promise you anything. Its just that I've been in your place before, so I know where you're coming from."

"Thank you," stuttered Shinji eventually.

"Your welcome...Shinji," the clerk read as she looked at the card he had handed her. "And what's the name of this girl that is dear to you."

"Her name is Asuka," said Shinji

"Right...Shinji and Asuka. I'll have to remember those names," smiled the clerk.

Shinji mumbled his thanks again, before he existed the store and stepped out into the cold air. Putting his coat on again, he started walking towards the car, smiling slightly as he went.

It seemed that he had found the right gift.

* * *

><p>"You're back," mumbled Asuka the second Shinji walked through the front door.<p>

"Yeah, and you haven't moved an inch since I last saw you," smirked Shinji as he saw Asuka sprawled on the couch.

"I have to," Asuka pouted slightly, making Shinji's heart race a little. It was unfortunately cute to see her head poking out of the blanket, as she looked up at him.

"Doesn't look like it," said Shinji as he walked into the kitchen.

"So?" Asuka asked him. "What was it that you had to take care of?"

"Huh?" Shinji said, forgetting what he had told her earlier.

"What was so important that you had to leave?" said Asuka from the other room.

"Oh, I decided to go out looking for something that Misato and Kaji might like. Not so much a Christmas present, but more like a wedding gift. I figured we could both give it to them."

Shinji was surprised at how easily it had been to come up with that lie.

"...Thats not a bad idea," said Asuka. Her voice seemed to be nearer then before, and as Shinji turned around, he saw that she was standing in the open doorway of the kitchen.

"So what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I don't know...baby stuff I suppose."

"I should have come with you then," sighed Asuka. "You wouldn't know what to get in the first place."

"And you do?"

"I think I'd know more about what to get her then you."

Shinji laughed, knowing it to be true.

"Hey Shinji?" asked Asuka suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to go out tomorrow..."

"Out? What do you mean?"

"Out to eat, and I'll even treat."

Shinji was silent for a while, until he finally said, "Err...Asuka, are you feeling okay. You're fever isn't come back is it?"

"No, idiot! I just thought that you could use a break from cooking dinner is all."

Shinji gaped open mouthed at her as he stood over by the kitchen sink.

"Did you have a place in mind?" asked Shinji.

"Don't worry, its Japanese."

"Well...I suppose its okay. Why this so suddenly though?"

Asuka shrugged and said, "Not really sure. I guess its a way to say thank you...I mean...you've been cooking for me these past five years, and I know that I don't seem to appreciate it, but I do. So...I guess what I'm saying is...thank you Shinji."

Shinji looked at her for a minute, as though expecting her to say something else...and she did.

"But as for tonight, I expect you to make a great meal as you've always done. And don't try to think about tomorrow very much."

"...Okay..." mumbled Shinji, still immensely confused at this sudden turn of events. Asuka was showing appreciation for Shinji practically taking care of her all these years? It didn't make sense...

"Then what do you want tonight?" asked Shinji.

"Surprise me," mumbled Asuka as she left the kitchen.

Shinji stood bemused in the kitchen, wondering what had come over Asuka. She was being unusually kind.

"What does she have planned?" wondered Shinji.

Meanwhile, inside the living room, Asuka was going over everything in her mind. While Shinji had been out, she had thought about a few things, about what she should get Shinji this year. She didn't think that any object would suffice this year, so although it was difficult for her to do, and every ounce of who she was hated it, she decided to show Shinji her appreciation for him. And she also remembered Shinji's words from last night. They had an impact on her, which made her realize something also.

Shinji was dear to her, in her own way. She had followed him through all this, so if she didn't care for him, then what had she been doing all these years.

"Living a fake life," she whispered.

But it wasn't fake, and Asuka knew this. Because her feelings were...

"No, don't think like that," mumbled Asuka.

Sitting up, Asuka turned towards the tree and thought, 'What is it about this Christmas? I know that it'll be just us two together-' But at that thought, her face turned a bright shade of pink.

'No! No! No! Shinji and I aren't like that and never have been, nor will we ever be.'

It was Misato's words about marriage, and children, and her and Shinji being the godparents of Misato's child.

'I don't want something like that though...not now. And besides, I'm still in college.'

But eventually, sometime in the future...

Asuka was interrupted however, as Shinji stuck his head into the living room and asked, "Hey Asuka? If it isn't too much to ask, could you help cut the vegetables?"

"Hmmm? I suppose...I don't have anything better to do anyway."

"Thank you," said Shinji.

Asuka nodded, not feeling like she was able to reply. Just looking at Shinji's face was making her heart race.

'I shouldn't worry about that right now, and besides, I still have to decide what else I'm going to do for Shinji.'

Asuka's mind trailed off, as her and Shinji started working in the kitchen together, and like usual, their movements seem to coincide with each other and blend together as if they were dancing.


	7. Affection?

**Back in the flow of things. Expect chapters daily until new years now.**

* * *

><p>Asuka faced herself against the mirror, her face slightly puzzled.<p>

Why was she worried about something as simple as dinner?

It was the next day, and the predetermined time that her and Shinji would be going out for dinner was fast approaching. Problem was, Asuka was so jumpy and jittery that she barely stand up straight.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought as she stared at her reflection. 'Its not like this is the first time me and Shinji have gone out together. I mean, we did it a lot when we were younger...but being older and all.'

Though that may have only been half of it. Asuka couldn't decide what she wanted to wear.

'Though its not like Shinji will notice a difference anyway,' grumbled Asuka as she held a large bunch of her hair up, trying to decide what she wanted to do with it. Already having taken a shower, her hair was silky smooth, but she couldn't decide if she wanted to dress up a little.

'We are going out after all,' thought Asuka. 'So I should try to put some effort into my appearance.'

As she continued to look at herself in the mirror though, she let out a low sigh and thought, 'Why did I ever decide to do this...'

Though she already knew the answer to that without her beating heart having to tell her.

* * *

><p>Maybe only twenty feet away from her, Shinji was having a similar problem.<p>

He simply couldn't understand what was going through Asuka's head right now. Alright, so she decided she wanted to show her gratitude to him by taking him out to eat and for once paying for dinner, but he felt that there were other implications inside this.

'Maybe she's trying to figure out what I got her for Christmas,' thought Shinji. 'It does seem like something she would do.'

Shinji thought this as stood in his room and buttoned up a shirt he hadn't worn in a while. From the sound of things, the place they were going was supposed to be sorta fancy. So Shinji decided he may as well dress up for once. Though he was also slightly worried that if he didn't, Asuka would rebuke him.

'I wonder what Asuka is doing?' wondered Shinji as he turned towards the wall where, Asuka was only several feet away.

If he had to be honest with himself, he was curious about how she would look. When Asuka felt like it, she could put a lot of effort into her appearance, not that she had to put much effort into it in the first place. But he had a feeling that she might go the extra mile...at least he was hoping that.

Humming slightly now, he left his bedroom and walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He was done getting dressed now, so all he had to do was wait for Asuka. Though as he leaned up against the counter, he remembered something that he had placed in the kitchen last night before he went to bed.

Opening one of the taller cupboards, Shinji dug around in the back before he found the slip of paper that the clerk at the store had given him. He had placed it there, knowing that Asuka wouldn't be able to find it. As he stared at the number for a few seconds though, he let out a sigh. He didn't really expect to get a call this earlier, considering he had only just been there yesterday. But still, not hearing anything was worst of all. What if the clerk had forgotten about his request?

Shinji didn't think she did though; she had said she had been through something similar before, she he took heart at that.

Deciding to pocket the piece of paper, he sat at the kitchen table with his glass of water and waited for Asuka. They hadn't even seen each other today, something which Shinji thought had been on purpose. But in this case, it almost felt like a date of sorts. Though funnily enough, Shinji would still be the one driving.

The minutes continued ticking away, but Shinji wasn't all that surprised. Whenever Asuka was ready, they'd leave. He had the patience to wait for her. And after all, the reservation that Asuka had gotten them was still several hours away.

Though admittedly, as time continued trickling away, Shinji was starting to wonder where she was. Maybe he was just anxious to see her, since he hadn't seen her at all the day. He even seemed to be nodding off slightly. The temperature seemed to have risen last night, and his apartment seemed to be warmer than normal.

'Where are you Asuka?' he thought glumly as he lay his head on the table.

Though thats when he heard the door bell ring.

Springing up instantly, he reached the door in only five large steps, but then paused outside the door for some reason. Asuka had rung the doorbell? That was extremely unlike her, and for a moment, Shinji even thought of checking through the peep-hole in his door, but on reflection he didn't want anything to be spoiled by that. He wanted to see Asuka face to face and not a wooden door separating them.

Opening the door calmly, Shinji was about to say something, when Asuka said the exact thing he had been about to say.

"About time, how long were you going to make me wait?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thin-"

Shinji stopped as he saw Asuka standing in front of his door, seeming to glisten like a diamond.

"What?" she asked as silence filled the air.

"...Ah..." Shinji managed to say as he stared back at Asuka.

Though Asuka finally seemed to get the hint, as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Idiot...why are you staring!" she asked him.

"No..." said Shinji as he waved his hands in front of his face. "Its just...Asuka...you look really good."

Asuka's blush turned crimson now as she looked down at her figure.

"Ah...thank you..." she mumbled, her lips barely able to form words.

Shinji continued staring at Asuka, realizing how strange this would look to a passerby. But he didn't care.

Asuka had...hmmm...how to put it? Her hair was the same as it always, completely straight, though it had a certain sheen to it, maybe due to the shampoo she had used. But she hadn't done anything to it otherwise. One thing always unique about Asuka, and that was she never needed, or had to use makeup to make herself beautiful...though when lightly used, it certainly highlighted her features. Her lips, and Shinji wasn't entirely sure by this, but he thought he noticed that she was wearing pink lipstick, although it was hard to tell since her lips always seemed pink. She had added the minimal amount of mascara, making her long eye lashes even more beautiful then before. Shinji even thought she might have added a bit of powder to her skin, giving it a more translucent feel. But it was what she was wearing that shocked Shinji mostly.

Asuka never wore skirts or dresses of any kind, saying that it was stupid for her to show her legs off, since the only person she was ever around was Shinji. So she normally wore jeans, or if she was really lazy, pajamas. Now though, standing in front of him, Asuka was wearing a black skirt that fell to just below her knees. It sparkled slightly and shimmered every time she moved, making it seem that pearls had been woven into the fabric. Her long legs were illuminated by the light seeping out from Shinji's apartment, highlighting her beautiful skin. She even seemed to be wearing high heels, which Shinji didn't even know she owned a pair until just then.

Shinji was mentally struck then, knowing that if he even tried to talk, he would say something incredibly stupid. But he couldn't really help himself...Asuka was simply gorgeous.

Swallowing every one of his thoughts, emotions, and crazy words that swarmed around his mind, he looked down at his feet and mumbled, "Should we get going then?"

"Hmmm? Ah...yeah," mumbled Asuka as well, looking down at there own feet.

They seemed too embarrassed to even say a word to each other.

Wordlessly, Shinji stepped out onto the landing of his apartment and turned around, locking his door silently. Turning back around, he made certain that he blinked just as Asuka came into his vision so that he wouldn't be caught by her beauty again. Though with the door of his apartment closed, it was slightly darker now. But when they arrived at the restaurant...

'This is going to be difficult,' thought Shinji as he led the way to the car.

* * *

><p>They had probably never talked less to each other in there entire lives then they did during the car ride to the restaurant. Asuka simply gave the address to Shinji and then clammed up almost instantly. Shinji was amazed how impossible it was for them even to start a conversation. Shinji knew that he would never be able to start one even if Third Impact would have again if he didn't, but he was surprised that Asuka was being as silent as she was. But then again, this was probably just as embarrassing for Asuka as it was for him, and she was the one that had put in the extra time to make herself look so amazing.<p>

As they continued driving, Shinji started to recognize familiar street and signs though, and thought that he might very well know where they were going, and if he was right in his assumption...

He looked over at Asuka then, but she was looking out the window, her cheeks still slightly pink.

'Asuka...you didn't have to do this,' thought Shinji silently.

As Shinji rounded the corner, the restaurant where he thought they were going came into view, and the address that Asuka had given him matched the one that he saw on the sign.

'I was right,' thought Shinji, 'and this is rather...extravagant.'

He looked over at Asuka again, wishing that she had chosen something a little less expensive. He of course wouldn't be paying for any of it, but the thought of her paying for it all irritated him slightly for some reason. In all likelihood, it would cost over a hundred dollars.

"We're here," said Asuka as she unbuckled her seat belt, speaking for the first time in almost twenty minutes.

"Yeah," said Shinji as he opened his car door and stared up at the restaurant named benihana. It was a well known Japanese restaurant that had locations all over the world, though it was unique, in that they prepared all the food directly in front of you.

'Is this really okay?' wondered Shinji.

"Lets go," said Asuka as she started walking towards the restaurant.

"Ah...okay," said Shinji as he followed after her.

As they entered the restaurant, Asuka immediately was greeted by a Japanese waiter and gave him her name which the reservation was under. The two silently followed the waiter to a side opening where several grills were placed. This seemed to be an area for VIP's more, and Shinji was surprised at how small the grills here were compared to the others at the restaurant.

"Here is your personal grill," said the waiter, "and a chef will be out momentarily to take your order. Until then, can I get you any drinks?"

Both Shinji and Asuka said no, deciding to just stick with water. Though they both could have had sake, Shinji had to drive, and Asuka was in no mood to get drunk. She was not enjoying wearing the skirt one bit.

Though they sat side by side, conversation still seemed impossible between them. The entire restaurant was bathed in a crimson red, highlighting Asuka's features even better than when Shinji had first seen her in front of his apartment. He was getting a head cold just looking at her.

But he didn't like this, this extravagance. It didn't suit well with how he felt things should be for some reason. And everything seemed to more...serious, since him at Asuka were at an expensive restaurant. Shinji could tell that Asuka was doing her best to enjoy herself, but the lack of conversation was hurting both of them. Even though they were dressed up, it felt oddly fake.

"Asuka," said Shinji suddenly.

"...Yeah?" mumbled Asuka, looking at him with her peripheral vision.

"Thank you for this," said Shinji. "This is...well it means a lot to me."

Asuka paused for a second before she said, "Thank you Shinji. I'm glad to hear that-"

"But," continued Shinji. "I also don't like it." He was being truthful.

Asuka then whipped around to face him, a frown on her face as she uttered, "Huh? What do you mean? You just said you were enjoying this."

"Yes...I am..but, this isn't us, this up class place."

"Its nice to do this sometimes though," said Asuka.

"While I agree with that," replied Shinji. "I also think that we are putting on a air of something that we're not. We haven't been able to talk with each other normally for a while."

"We're talking now are we not?"

"Yes, but even this is different," said Shinji. "How should I put it...not fake really, but not open. Like, normally we can talk about anything; we'd just starting talking and seeing where everything goes. But right now...its like searching for a topic of conversation. Its stupid..."

"So what? Do you want to leave?" asked Asuka with her chin held up.

Shinji didn't know. Maybe he did, but Asuka had put a lot into this, so to say that he did, would mean that-

"Because even if you aren't I will," said Asuka quite plainly.

"Huh!" stammered Shinji as he turned towards her, making quite a few heads turn towards there direction.

"You heard me," said Asuka. "I don't know what I was thinking in the first place, taking you out to such an expensive place. Ah...what the hell was wrong with me?" complained Asuka as she leaned back in her chair. The facade had almost completely disappeared now.

"But-but, you were the one that set all this up," said Shinji.

"Yeah, I know, and it was a stupid idea in the first place," said Asuka. "Show my gratitude towards you? Why do I have to take you out to a place like this to do that?"

"Ahh...well," mumbled Shinji. 'It was the thought that counts,' is what he wanted to say.

"Shinji, are you coming or what?" asked Asuka. She had gotten up while he had been thinking, and was already walking towards the door.

"What? Oh...sorry. But Asuka...didn't you say this was supposed to be a presen-"

"I'll think of something else," grumbled Asuka. "Not lets get out of here before I get heat stroke. What? Do they keep the thermostat at a boiling eighty-eight degrees in there?"

Shinji didn't say anything, glad that Asuka was back to her usual self.

"Asuka..."

"What now?"

"Even though it was kinda a flop, I had a good time. And...ahh...well..." Shinji stammered as he scratched his head. They were now outside the restaurant and walking to the car.

Asuka spun around then and said, "Out with it Shinji. What do you want to say?"

"...Just that...though I said it earlier...you looked amazing today Asuka."

They stood outside the restaurant, standing in the freezing cold and looked at each other.

Though Asuka soon started laughing.

"Pfft! What is that all about! I look amazing! If you didn't think that, I'd think you needed glasses Shinji."

Shinji was startled at this reply, expecting Asuka to get embarrassed and offended that he thought that. But she seemed perfectly fine with it.

"Alright," said Asuka. "As a one time special offer only since its Christmas and this didn't turn out like I'd planned it, I'll cook dinner tonight."

"...You will?" asked Shinji in amazement.

"Course," smiled Asuka, "its the least I can do to make it up to you tonight, though I'm not cooking anything fancy."

"I'm fine with that," laughed Shinji as he walked towards the car with her.

* * *

><p>The moment they got back home, and entered Shinji's apartment, the first thing Asuka did was rip off the high heels that she had been wearing. She complained about them through most of the car ride home, and promptly threw in a pile at Shinji's place, threatening to burn them first chance she got.<p>

Asuka almost all but forbade him to enter the kitchen while she rummaged around in it, trying to decide what to make with the ingredients that they had. Shinji watched her, knowing that something like this would never happen again. Since Asuka had taken the time to beautify herself up a little, she decided to keep it that way a little longer and continue wearing the skirt. But she had also been adamant about not any food to get on it. So she was now wearing the white apron Shinji sometimes used when he cooked over her black skirt, while her hair she had tied back in a pony tail so as to not get in the way while she cooked.

This was simply better for some reason, sitting at the kitchen table and watching Asuka cook. Shinji even got the feeling that she was enjoying it slightly. Every once in a while she'd turn towards him, smirking a little at the fact that she knew he was watching her. But she did it every day, so she knew how it could feel sometimes. Also, and she'd never admit it, but she enjoyed the fact that Shinji thought she looked amazing.

After a little over forty-five minutes, Asuka deemed the stew she had made ready, and poured two bowls of it over steamed rice for herself and Shinji.

"Tell me how it is," said Asuka as she placed a bowl in front of Shinji.

As Shinji had expected, it was good, as good as something he himself could have cooked. As he had said before, Asuka could cook, she just hated to, so he was going to enjoy every moment of this.

Taking off the apron, Asuka folded it and placed it on an empty countertop before she seated herself across from Shinji and started eating her own bowl of stew. It was odd though, how they could sit in complete silence like this, and yet still somehow communicate with each other even if its just through gestures and eye glances. But maybe that only comes from the fact that they've known each other for so long.

Since Asuka had cooked, Shinji said that he would take care of the dishes and clean up, leaving Asuka to lounge in the living room for a while. But Asuka had several things on her mind still, largely what to get Shinji for Christmas, which was now fast approaching with this day coming to a close.

'Only five more day,' she thought. 'Four after tomorrow.'

And still she hadn't gotten him anything.

Looking over at the Christmas tree, her face fell as she saw the lack of presents under it. When she was young, a pile of presents used to be stacked under the tree. Seeing a tree so empty made her feel slightly sad.

"Dishes are done," said Shinji as he came into the living room, drying his hands on a towel as he walked towards her.

"I didn't make a mess, did I?" asked Asuka from where she was curled up on the couch.

"Nope," said Shinji as he sat next to her. He himself looked at the tree and had to admit that having presents under there would liven things up a little. Well...maybe tomorrow.

"Thanks for cooking dinner," said Shinji. "Its nice to not have to do it sometimes."

"Don't expect it to happen often," sighed Asuka. "And the thing with the skirt, engrave it into your memory, since it definitely wont happen again."

Shinji laughed mildly at that, but quieted when he caught Asuka's eye.

"Well...I need to get back to my apartment and take a shower," said Asuka as she stood up. "And get out of this damn thing."

"Alright," said Shinji as he stood up with her and followed her to the door. As Asuka reached the pile of shoes though, she looked down at the high heels and narrowed her eyes before picking them up. She'd rather walk barefoot then wear those again.

"Okay...well, night Shinji. Sorry about tonight and all," said Asuka while beaming.

But Shinji didn't think it had been a waste at all. Asuka had looked stunning in that skirt, and even though things hadn't worked out at the restaurant, Asuka had cooked for him, which was a very rare treat. So, he wanted to convey to her what he thought about the night.

"Asuka...don't worry...I had a great time," mumbled Shinji.

"You say that but-" started Asuka, but Shinji cut her off quite easily.

Wrapping his arms around her back, he hugged her quite tenderly if not timidly, unsure how she would react to it. He could feel the fabric of the skirt pressing against his skin, and the warmth from her body behind it. Though Shinji was a little taller than Asuka, it wasn't as if their faces weren't almost level with each other, which was why Shinji was surprised at the very passive look on Asuka's face as he looked back at her. She seemed to accept it, but it didn't seem like she was going to say anything.

Deciding that he better not press his luck however, Shinji let go of her and stepped back.

"Cya tomorrow then Asuka," said Shinji in a normal voice. He was embarrassed, but not overly.

Asuka however simply nodded, not feeling like saying anything. Walking away from Shinji she turned towards her front door and opened, before closing it silently.

Shinji stared at her door for a few seconds before he thought, 'I might have just made a mistake...'

Turning back around, he walked into his own apartment.

Asuka meanwhile was breathing heavily and beating herself mentally for not doing anything when Shinji had hugged her. She could have done anything, anything! But no, she just stood there without making a face or a sound, or sign of recognition.

"I'm an idiot," she mumbled. "Even with me and Shinji like that...I can't even..."

Arghhhh. Sometimes she hated that stubbornness of hers.

'I need a cool shower to calm me down,' thought Asuka as she walked towards her bathroom, pulling off the skirt as she went.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Shinji was cleaning the kitchen when he noticed something which he was rather surprised he had missed. Someone had left a voicemail on his answering machine, and the little light was blinking on and off to indicate so. He had been so distracted by Asuka and everything else that had happened that he hadn't even noticed it.<p>

Pressing the playback button, he listened to the voice on the other end, before realizing what it was, and what the person was talking about.

Smiling slightly, he stopped the voicemail before it was even finished.

Looks like he had a package to pick up tomorrow.


	8. Confusing Emotions?

**Continuing with my daily updates. Fun little chapter here, had a lot of fun writing this one, and next one may come out later today. I've got must of it done, and have a long two hours now to finish, so maybe expect the next one up in a few hours.**

* * *

><p>Shinji didn't know how many times he stammered his thanks to the clerk the next day, but he was quickly out of breath.<p>

Shinji awoke at the crack of dawn that morning, wanting to be sure that he got up way before Asuka did. He had quickly called back the clerk, only to find out that the shop hadn't even opened yet. So, feeling slightly frustrated, he had driven down there and waited almost an hour before the store finally opened. When it did, he was the first to enter, and immediately spotted the clerk from two days ago.

She had managed to get ahold of the supplier yesterday, thanks in part because of a large shipment of fur coats that they had ordered several weeks ago which they were now just getting. As the clerk had told Shinji, she didn't expect the coat to even be considered for selling. But...maybe it was simply the magic of Christmas working in the background, since the supplier had given the okay...for a price of course. Though at this point, Shinji was willing to pay anything.

"You don't have to bow," laughed the clerk as Shinji mumbled his thanks again, this time giving a clumsy bow.

"But...I was surprised, and this was only two days ago I asked you."

"Well, Christmas is fast approaching, and it was really lucky that we got the shipment of fur coats. In fact, the coats are sorta based off of the one you want."

"Thank you...Thank you," said Shinji again.

"Yes...well, I hate to bring this up, but the price..."

"Anything," said Shinji hurriedly.

"Ah...though it is...a lot of course."

"Whatever is fine," Shinji said distractedly as he pulled his wallet out. Though when the clerk, told him the price, he backtracked slightly.

"...That much?" asked Shinji.

"It's the supplier that requests that we sell it for this much," shrugged the clerk. "We won't even get a profit from this."

Shinji frowned, knowing that his bank account was about to take a nice dip. But for Asuka...

"All right," said Shinji. "I'll pay it...after all, I put you through enough trouble already. Not buying it would seem rude."

"And I hope this girl, Asuka, likes it," smiled the clerk, as she went to remove it from its resting spot in the window.

'I hope so too,' thought Shinji as he watched the clerk remove half a thousand dollars from his bank account.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment complex, nine o'clock was just rolling around, and Asuka was just starting to open her eyes. Rolling over to her side, she looked at the clock and groaned slightly. She didn't want to wake up right now.<p>

But her stomach started rumbling, and she knew that her body was telling her to get the hell up. Rolling out of bed, she crawled over to the mirror in her room and looked at her reflection, thanking the heavens that Shinji couldn't see her right now.

Last night, after her shower...well she thought of a lot of things. What being with Shinji meant to her, what it would mean to her in years to come, and of course, the fact that she still hadn't gotten him anything.

She was annoyed that yesterday hadn't gone like she had planned it, but from the moment they had greeted each at Shinji's front door, things seemed to have gone downhill until they had left the restaurant. Maybe she had dressed up a too much? But Shinji had liked it, so it wasn't as though it had been a complete waste.

'Why do I have to dress up for him in the first place?' wondered Asuka as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't bothered to dry her hair when she had stepped out of the shower last night, and now her usual sleek hair was a frizzy mess. Not to mention her appearance was rather unbecoming of her. She had thrown on a very loose fitting tank top and shorts that were a sickly cyan color before she had gone to sleep last night.

Frowning at her reflection she let out a low sigh and mumbled, "All right, breakfast first. Time to see if Shinji is-"

But she stopped herself, and thought about that for a minute. For some reason, she didn't really want to see Shinji right now, not after last night. She was still remembering the hug.

"Right, guess I'll have breakfast here."

Or...maybe not.

Asuka opened her refrigerator, only to find nothing in it except for some apples and a container of orange juice. Her cupboards were likewise empty, and even seemed to have started collecting dust.

'When was the last time I even bought groceries for myself?' wondered Asuka as she stared at the contents of her fridge, her face puzzled. She almost always ate at Shinji's, so buying food for herself seemed pointless since Shinji always made enough for both of them. She hadn't even realized it, but her Shinji had been living like this for a while.

'What am I saying?' thought Asuka.

Grabbing the apple out of the refrigerator, she walked into her own living room and flicked on the lights. Though she had her own T.V. here...the fact that her living room seemed so empty without a Christmas tree made her feel lonely. Not even feeling like watching T.V. now, she flopped down on her couch. She was even able to notice a difference just by laying on the couch. Everything was dark and gloomy, and in all honesty, she felt like she didn't even live there.

'When did it happen?' wondered Asuka. 'When did myself and Shinji practically start living together?'

For thats what had happened at some point or another. All she knew was, that her own apartment didn't feel like home. It didn't have the same smells that she was used to in Shinji's apartment. It didn't have the bright glow from the Christmas tree.

And it certainly didn't feel like Shinji's presence was there.

'I don't like this,' thought Asuka as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the couch cushions, letting the apple in her hand fall to the ground.

"I don't like this loneliness," mumbled Asuka. "But what am I supposed to do about it? I can't really tell Shinji now that I want to condense our apartments down to one and live together..."

Turning her head towards the wall behind her, she stared at what she knew to be Shinji's bedroom, wondering what he was doing right now.

"Damn it," groaned Asuka. "Why do I have to dwell on this? And why can't I just get him a present?"

'Probably because you want it to be special,' said a voice in her mind.

"Aghhhhh!" yelled Asuka as she sat bolt upright. "Enough moping, I need to think what Shinji would want for Christmas. Hmmm...maybe a new sauce pan, or silverware? A rice cooker? Thats something that we would both use I suppose. But-"

Its not special...

"Okay then...ummm...a sweatshirt? No...what am I thinking. Shinji could walk around outside without a shirt on and still be-"

Asuka's face turned bright red as she briefly imagined this.

"No! No! No! No! Back to the problem. Okay...no clothes, no kitchen supplies...ermmm..."

Asuka tilted her head sideways as she tried thinking what Shinji would like, but nothing came to her. How was it, that after spending all these years with him she still had no idea what Shinji even liked.

Then what about yourself? He seemed pleased enough with that; why not cook Christmas dinner?

...

"Huh?"

Asuka thought about this deeply. Well, in truth, Shinji had been happy when she had cooked dinner last night she supposed, but that might also have something to have done with the skirt, and in no way was she wearing that thing again anytime soon. The dinner thing wasn't a bad idea though, but still...something else.

"A promise ring," she suddenly mumbled out loud. "No...wait...what am I saying. Promise ring? That would mean that we were promised to something. Its not like Shinji and I are gonna be m-ma-married someday."

Asuka stuttered uncontrollably as she thought about this, her face turning crimson. But...she couldn't think of anything else.

"Ahh...idiot Shinji...why did I ever agree with this gift exchange thing...its difficult," she mumbled.

Staring up at the ceiling, she rested the back of her hand against her forehead and thought about everything that her and Shinji had been through together, from there first Eva battle, right up until this semester of college had ended. They had been through a lot together, but for some reason, Asuka thought this might only be the beginning.

'Right...we can always just be friends,' Asuka told herself.

And she tried to believe that.

Standing up, she grabbed the apple off the floor and stared at it for a bit before sighing and thinking, 'Guess I will have to go over to Shinji's then if I want breakfast. But first,' and here, she looked at the status of her appearance and thought, 'I need to wake myself up more. Right! Shower first!'

Dropping the apple inside the waste paper basket in her kitchen, she walked over to her bathroom, grinning slightly as she prepared to head over to Shinji's.

* * *

><p>At the same time that Asuka was just getting up, Shinji was hurrying through the shopping mall, wanting to get back to his apartment quickly. By his guesswork, he didn't have long until Asuka would likely barge into his apartment, whether he was there or not, and if he wasn't, then he would never find a better time for this.<p>

Under one arm, he had the coat he had bought for her in a very nice white box, with a large red ribbon wrapped around it, clearly for the festive season. In his other hand, he was carrying a large brown bag that had wrapping paper, ribbons, and a Christmas card also for Asuka to read. And in an inside pocket of his jacket...well...he had stopped at one other place that he had merely seen on passing, thinking that something like that wouldn't be bad to have either.

But the reason he wanted to get home quickly was that, he was hoping to get the coat wrapped and have it under the tree before Asuka woke up. It was a bit of a gamble what he was doing, but if he pulled it off...well, he was really looking forward to Asuka's reaction needless to say.

Arriving at his small Honda, he piled everything in the back, making sure that the coat wouldn't move around in the back, and did a quick double check to be sure the small package in his jacket was still there.

Speeding out of the parking lot, he rushed away onto the highway, hoping that traffic wasn't that bad. He was probably driving a little faster than he should have been, but the snow plows had been out in force last night, and they had also layered the roads with sand to give the cars extra traction. Shinji seemed to be having a lucky streak though, because the normal traffic jams weren't there, which was even more of a surprise since Christmas was only four days away now.

Making it to his apartment in record time, he unpacked everything from the car, and rushed up the stairs making sure to quietly walk by Asuka's apartment as he went. He wouldn't put it past her to know what the sound of his footsteps sounded like.

Opening his door, he quickly turned around and locked it, hoping that, if Asuka did stop by, it would give her some incentive to not barge in right away.

Hearing his stomach grumble, he completely ignored it and grabbed some tape and scissors before unrolling the wrapping paper. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and after he was done here, he planned on cooking a large amount of eggs.

The wrapping paper itself had a small picture of a log cabin with snow pilled upon its roof plastered all over itself. Shinji had always liked log cabins, so had chosen it for this reason. Though in a way, this could also be a metaphor.

Placing the box on the wrapping paper though, he quickly ran into a problem. The box itself was so neatly wrapped already, that it seemed a waste to place wrapping paper over it again. But Shinji knew that Asuka would want something to unwrap on Christmas morning.

Very carefully, he wrapped the box as best he could, trying to do his best to not flatten the ribbon around it. It had been a very long time since he had done something like this, and more so since it was a delicate object which he was wrapping, so he was very nervous that he might screw up or something.

After two failed attempts, and wasting several inches of wrapping paper, Shinji deemed it good enough. Placing a bright green ribbon on top of it, he looked at it for a minute before placing it under the Christmas tree.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed the card that he had bought for Asuka and looked at it for a moment. The front of it had a large Christmas tree on the front, with glowing Christmas lights, a large number of ornaments, and a bright star that was glowing at the top. Shinji felt this tree very well mirrored there own, so thats why he had gotten it. Opening it up, he read the phrase on the inside.

"Just like this tree, I hope your Christmas day is filled with love and joy. Merry Christmas!"

Shinji thought the inside a bit clichéd, but thought that Asuka would appreciate it nonetheless. Adding his own words to it, he wrote-

"Asuka, hoping that you enjoyed this Christmas, and I hope that we'll be together again next year. From Shinji."

As Shinji reread it though, it thought it a little over the top, but he had already written in it with pen, so there wasn't much he could do. Thankfully he hadn't put 'love Shinji' though. If Asuka had read that, she would have lost it probably.

Sealing it inside a red envelop, he wrote her name on the back of it and placed it next to her present so that the writing on the card could be clearly seen by anyone looking under the tree.

"Well...thats done," said Shinji as he let out a sigh. "Breakfast now..."

Shinji was glad that he had finished without Asuka knowing, but felt very tired now and almost felt like taking a nap. But he couldn't since he had to see Asuka's face when she saw her gift.

While he was half way through cooking the eggs, and just starting to fry the bacon, he heard a very loud knock on his door.

"Damn," mumbled Shinji. "I forgot to unlock it."

Wiping his hands on a towel, Shinji hurried to the door and promptly opened it, only to be greeted by Asuka who nearly fell into his arms.

"Asuka wha?"

"Food..." she groaned as she wobbled back and forth in front of Shinji's door. Shinji had to do everything in his power to not laugh. She looked like a zombie.

"I'm almost done," said Shinji. "Just give me a few more seconds and-"

"Food Shinji!" whined Asuka as she pushed against his chest, pushing him back into his apartment.

"Okay, Okay, Asuka. Calm down," said Shinji as she continued pushing him towards the kitchen, not even bothering to look inside the living room.

"What is it?" asked Asuka the moment they entered the kitchen.

"Eggs, bacon...maybe some pancakes if you ever let go of me," said Shinji as he looked at her.

After realizing that her hands were still pressed against his chest, Asuka let go extremely quickly, her face turning to maroon faster than a stoplight.

"Ah...sorry," she mumbled as she took her usual place at the kitchen table and rested her head on it. Shinji frowned at her for a minute, his eyes traveling over her face and hair. Shrugging though, Shinji went back to work on breakfast, constantly being watched by a very hungry Asuka who was started to look like a lioness.

The second Shinji finished breakfast, and placed a large pile of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of Asuka, she started wolfing it all down before his hand had even left the plate.

"Whats wrong with you Asuka?" asked Shinji, slightly bemused over her actions.

Asuka was silent though as she continued eating her breakfast, though she seemed to be grinning now.

Sighing, Shinji placed a large stack of toast in the middle of the table and sat himself down at the table also. His plate was nearly as large as Asuka's had been, but he didn't devour it like she did.

Slowly though, Asuka started to change pace and ate slower, seeming to savor the food more, though Shinji thought it might have been caused by indigestion.

As they both finished breakfast, Shinji brewed them both coffee, and placed a mug in front of Asuka, making sure it had plenty of milk and sugar like she liked it.

"Thanks," Asuka mumbled as she took the cup from him, her cheeks slightly pink from earlier when she had been scarfing the food down.

"I was surprised by your actions earlier" said Shinji as he sat across from her and sipped his coffee. "It was very unlike you...though funny."

Asuka pouted, clearly not pleased that she was being made fun of.

"Hey Shinji..."

"Hmmm?"

"Nah...I was just thinking," mumbled Asuka as she clasped the coffee mug in her hands and stared at the wooden table.

"Bout what?"

"No...don't worry, its not important," said Asuka.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had been about to bring up. But if she didn't want to talk, that was that.

Asuka however continued looking down at the table; she had been about to bring up there current living situation, but had held back for some reason. If Shinji had changed his mind since then...she didn't really want to hear that.

"I'm gonna watch T.V." said Asuka as she stood up and carried her coffee into the living room.

"Oh...okay," mumbled Shinji as he watched her retreating back until she disappeared into the living. Though silently, he started counting the seconds in his head until he would eventually hear-

"...Shinji?" Asuka's voice came from inside the living room. Her voice shook in surprise and bewilderment.

"Hmmm?" asked Shinji, knowing what she was talking about.

"What is...what is this?"

Shinji smiled slightly, and stood up to walk into the living room.

Kneeling in front of the tree, Asuka was staring down at the present under the tree, her mouth slightly open.

"Shin-" started Asuka as she turned around to see him standing there in the doorway, holding his cup of coffee.

"I went out and got it this morning," smiled Shinji as he watched her face go through many different emotions.

"Huh? But then...this...my...present?" asked Asuka as she looked back at Shinji, her eyes wavering."

"Yep," said Shinji simply.

Asuka stared back at him for a long while, before she turned towards her present and the card that was placed beside it. Picking up the card, she stared at her own name on it for a long while before placing it back under the tree. Then, and Shinji had somewhat expected this, Asuka picked up her present and shook it vigorously, trying to guess what was inside. She really was just like a kid, but the coat inside didn't make a noise.

'Its a good thing I didn't buy her anything breakable,' thought Shinji as he watched Asuka shake it again, this time with her ear pressed against it.

Asuka continued shaking it for what felt like thirty minutes, trying to determine what it was. But she finally gave up though, and placed the present back under the tree. She continued kneeling there however, staring at the card, the present, and the tree. Eventually Shinji came and sat down next to it.

"I'm guessing that you want to open it right now, but you have to wait till Christmas morning," said Shinji.

"Don't remind me," mumbled Asuka as she looked longingly at her present.

Shinji stared at her face, glad that she was able to smile as she was. But Asuka suddenly looked back at him.

"Shinji...I um...I'm not really sure-" she attempted at a thanks.

"Don't worry about it," said Shinji, hoping to God that she really wouldn't. "I'm just glad that you're happy."

Asuka watched him for a few seconds before she let out a low sigh and surprising Shinji, let herself slide sideways into his shoulder, resting her head against it.

"You should know that anything would have made me happy," mumbled Asuka, her breath tickling Shinji's neck.

Slowly Asuka brought her right arm up and wrapped it around Shinji's middle, hugging him gently.

"Thank you," mumbled Asuka quietly.

"...You're welcome Asu-"

...

Shinji blinked several times not really understanding what was going on...or what had just happened. Something had...something warm...and soft...had just been...just been pressed against his neck-

"Ah...I can't wait for Christmas," said Asuka as she stood up, giving no indiction that she had done what she had just done.

"Ah...yeah," mumbled Shinji quietly as he gently ran his hand across the spot of his neck Asuka had kissed.

Asuka spun around and grinned at Shinji, flashing her white teeth at him as she said, "At least you have to wait for your present also."

"...Yeah," said Shinji, completely confused over what had just happened. Asuka...had kissed him after all...right?

"Well, I'm watching T.V. for a while," said Asuka as she flopped down on the couch and drank her lukewarm coffee. "You?"

"Huh? Oh...I err...still need to take a shower so...yeah, I'll do that."

Shinji nodded his head as though that was the final word, and quickly walked into the bathroom.

It took maybe half a second, from when the door of the bathroom closed to the point that Asuka's face reached boiling point. Her entire face looked like it had been dyed in a red hue.

'W-W-W-What was I thinking?' she thought. 'I kissed him?_ I kissed Shinji_? And whats more on the neck? Isn't that like...a desiring-'

Asuka felt like smoke was billowing out of her ears.

'Ahhhh! I just suddenly reacted without thinking! Stupid Stupid Stupid!'

Asuka grabbed the nearest pillow and starting hitting herself in the face with it.

'What must Shinji think now? And he's taking a shower? To wash it off maybe? Ah I'm an idiot,' Asuka groaned within her own mind.

But what Shinji had given her...she had no idea what it was, but she could tell he had put a lot into it. She felt bad now though, since she didn't even a present for him herself yet. But she had an idea...which she didn't really like, but she had to call in help on this one.

Standing up, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone there. Making sure that Shinji wasn't about the step out of the shower, she dialed a certain number which she had committed to memory a long time ago.

When the voice came on the other line, Asuka inhaled deeply and said-

"Hey...its Asuka. I'd like you to do me a favor if thats okay. Can we uh...meet up tomorrow somewhere. ...No, it'll just be us two. I don't want Shinji to know about this. ...You can...okay, don't call back here; call me back later at my own place and we'll arrange for a place to meet tomorrow. Okay...thank you Misato, bye."

Asuka hung up the phone, wondering if she was even doing the right thing. She would have rather called Hikari, but since that wasn't an option...

"I just hope I don't regret this decision later," mumbled Asuka as she walked back into the living room and sat herself down on the couch, her gaze briefly passing over her present from Shinji.

Her cheeks turning slightly pink, she let out a low sigh and flipped on the T.V. and waited for Shinji to be done with his shower...


	9. Choices?

**Second chapter in a day (I'm on a role!). My document manager is really starting to become filled with these stories...hahhhhh. Alright, tomorrow expect another. This double post was something special since I got done with the first chapter done so quickly and immediately started working on this one. Not sure if this will happen again.**

* * *

><p>After the strange events of yesterday morning, Shinji seemed to be looking at Asuka in an entirely new light, at least, thats what she thought. He seemed politer around her for some reason, and at random times would suddenly just stare at her. Asuka was getting kind of annoyed about it, but its not like she could say anything. It was herself that had institute this after all...and she still remembered the kiss, and she was sure he did too.<p>

However, today she had to push aside her confused emotions over Shinji if only for a little while, since she would be going out shopping with Misato today. She had managed to tell Misato later why she had asked her out so suddenly, and that it was all for Shinji. Misato seemed fine with that, and seemed glad that Asuka had thought of her. Asuka even had to admit, that after seeing Shinji so much recently, it would be nice to get away from him and spend some time with another girl.

She said goodbye to Shinji during breakfast, and had surprisingly told the truth about spending some time with Misato that day. Shinji had at first been surprised, but eventually waved her off, telling her to have a good time and tell Misato that he said high.

Misato picked her up just before ten down bellow there apartment complex. She was still driving her old car from several years ago. Asuka was surprised that it was still running, considering how hard Misato was always on cars.

Opening the passenger door, Asuka sat down next to Misato and said, "Thanks for helping me with this. I wasn't sure how I was going to get downtown without having Shinji drive me."

"Don't worry about it," laughed Misato. "I was thinking of getting something for Kaji also, so it looks like we're both behind."

"Yeah, but has Kaji got you anything yet?"

"Not sure, why has Shinji?"

"Yeah...yesterday he surprised me by wrapping it earlier in the morning."

Asuka told her yesterdays story, albeit without mentioning the kiss.

"Shinji cares a lot about you Asuka," said Misato when Asuka was finished talking.

"...I know he does," mumbled Asuka. 'And it causes a lot of trouble for me sometimes,' she thought silently.

"You're lucky to have met him."

"Well you helped in that aspect," smirked Asuka.

"Only a little," said Misato as she swerved in and out of traffic, driving as reckless as ever. "Granted, you would never have known each as well as you do if you hadn't lived at my apartment...probably. But I think you two were also drawn together."

Asuka was silent, not wanting to give her two cents of the conversation. Misato was spot on was the problem, and Asuka knew this.

"So...on another note, what are you going to get him?"

"...Well, I haven't told him yet, but I'll be making Christmas dinner."

"You are?" asked Misato astonished. "Oh, right! I forgot that you could cook."

"I think Shinji sometimes forgets also," sighed Asuka.

"Well you never used to want to, but why the change all the sudden?"

"...I cooked a few days ago...long story, but Shinji enjoyed it. So I decided to cook Christmas dinner."

"Wish I could say the same for me and Kaji...we both work Christmas day, so dinner is going to be at the Nerv cafeteria."

"So have either of you thought about what you want to name your baby?"

"We've kicked around a few idea," said Misato slowly, "but we haven't really decided on anything yet. Anyways, so is that the only thing you're getting him?"

"Oh...um...there is one other thing," mumbled Asuka.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Misato as she leaned towards Asuka.

"...Ring," mumbled Asuka very quietly.

"What was tha-"

"Promise ring!" yelled Asuka.

Misato gaped open mouthed back at Asuka.

"Asuka...a promise ring, but you don't mean-"

"We're not getting married," retorted Asuka before Misato could finish her sentence. "Its just a friendship promise ring."

"Asuka, you do realize that there are usually two rings in a scenario like this."

Asuka paused; she hadn't thought of that.

"Well, if you need help finding a ring, I'm your woman. I'll take you to the place we got my wedding ring made at...might even able to get you a discount," said Misato, her eyes shimmering slightly.

Asuka frowned, knowing about Misato's cheapness.

"Its not some two-bit cheap second hand shop is it?"

"Nope," said Misato. "Its not very well known either, but the craftsmanship and quality are the perks."

Asuka never imagined she would be hearing Misato talk about such things.

"All right," sighed Asuka as she looked out the passenger side window. "I guess I'll just trust your judgement on this Misato."

Misato grinned as she turned towards Asuka, glad that she could be of help.

* * *

><p>As Asuka stepped out of the car and looked up at the building, she could understand why it wasn't very well known. It was on a very shabby side street that was littered with carts that sold cheap food, and in some cases, some of the buildings looked to have been shut down. Asuka was once again skeptical about this.<p>

"Here it is," said Misato proudly as she looked up at jewelry store.

"Ummm...you sure about this?" asked Asuka.

"Positive...now C'mon," said Misato as she grabbed Asuka's hand and steered her inside the shop, though Asuka was still unsure about this. Any place that tried to do business here would certainly fail.

However, her perspective on the place changed drastically when she finally entered it. No matter what it looked like from the outside, there was no comparison to how it looked on the inside, and Asuka now knew what people were missing.

The inside of the shop was brightly lit, with a large chandelier hanging high above the floor. The shop itself was fairly small, but there were so many glass cases filled with all sorts of jewelry that Asuka thought she might go blind simply from the reflections of everything. The floor seemed to made out of some polished wood, while a counter ran around the entire length of the store, being made with a slightly darker coloring of wood than the floor. At the front of the store, a large sign hung above the counter saying, 'We accept speciality offers.' Asuka understood what Misato had meant by the craftsmanship now; much of the stuff was hand made, and it seemed they made specific items based on the customers request.

"Lot different compared to the outside," said Misato as she caught a glimpse of Asuka's surprised face.

"Yeah...it is," mumbled Asuka feeling a bit out of place in a store such as this.

"Lets see what we can find you," said Misato as she walked up to the front counter and rang a bell. Almost immediately, a short man with a balding head stepped out from a door to the side that was almost completely hidden inside the wooden paneling.

"Need something...Oh, Misato? Didn't expect to see you for at least another three years."

"Funny," grimaced Misato, "and I'm not here for myself. I have a friend who needs a promise ring."

"Friendship promise ring," Asuka corrected quietly beside her.

The man turned towards Asuka then, squinting slightly as he looked at her.

"This is her I take it?"

"Yep," replied Misato, "And I was hoping...that we could also get a discount maybe. Since we are friends after al-"

"We can discuss price later," said the man as pulled out an several tools. "Now," he said as he turned towards Asuka, "is this for yourself or a friend?"

"Umm...a friend."

"Male or female?"

"...Huh?"

"Is the friend male or female?" he repeated.

"Oh...male..."

The man watched her for a second before he snorted slightly, clearing seeing something that amused him.

"Since he's not here, I'll have no idea in guessing how large his hand is of course, so I'll need your best description."

"Oh...well Shinji is sorta scrawny I guess...his hand is...err..."

Asuka tried thinking back to any time she might have really noticed how large his hands were. But nothing really came to her. They had held hands quite a few times though ('friendly,' she thought to herself), but whenever they had, there hands had fitted perfectly together. So...did that mean his hands were similar to her own?

"They're a little bigger than my own," said Asuka eventually.

"All right...place your hand on the counter and I'll measure your ring finger."

Asuka waited patiently as the man measured her ring finger, though she was wondering if this might be a very bad way to guess Shinji's own finger size. After all, he was still growing, so his hands may very well be large in a few years. And when Asuka though about his fathers hands...

"Done," said the man. "I'll bump up the size a bit for this guy. Now, what do you want the engraving to be?"

"...What?" asked Asuka, not understanding this one bit. Beside her, Misato sweat dropped slightly.

"The engraving," said the man, seeming to have all the patience in the world. "This is a promise ring, so usually the person's initials are written on it. What are the initials of this guy?"

"Oh...right," said Asuka, feeling embarrassed briefly. "Its Shinji Ikari, so-"

"S and I," mumbled the man. Turning around, he walked into the back room to grab something.

"Is this over yet?" Asuka asked out of the corner of her mouth to Misato.

"Almost...we'll have to come back later to pick it up though."

"...He's not very friendly is he," mumbled Asuka.

'No...well, all he saw was a stubborn teenager in front of him,' thought Misato, but she wasn't about to tell Asuka that.

Coming out of the back room, the man rested his arms on the counter and said, "I have to add the engraving now, so come back in two hours or so. After that, we can discuss price."

"Remember the discount," said Misato as she turned away and led Asuka back out the store.

As the stepped back onto the streets of Tokyo-3, Asuka had momentarily forgotten that they had been in such a sketchy area.

"How come the shop is here?" asked Asuka as she got inside Misato's car.

"Well, its an old family business," said Misato, "and before Tokyo-3 was built, the store was here. Afterwards though, when this district sunk into ruin, people suggest to the owner that he move locations, but he was adamant about the spot. So, only a few people know about the place. Which I think he likes; he doesn't like large crowds very much."

"I could kinda tell," mumbled Asuka. "And? How did you find this place?"

"...Actually it was Kaji that knew about it, he's an old friend of the guy. Though how they met, he never actually told me."

Misato was silent as she finished her sentence, and Asuka thought she knew why. What Kaji did at Nerv was always rather a mystery.

"So while we wait, we should hit a coffee shop or something and catch up. I want to here more about what college is like for you and Shinji."

Asuka grinned and said, "All right, and I want to hear more about whats been going on at Nerv."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Asuka and Misato were both sitting across from each other at Starbucks. Asuka had told her as much as she could about college, about this last semester and how her and Shinji were always up late into the night for finals. Misato marveled at the fact that they weren't going to parties, as thats what she had done mainly during her college days. But she was also proud of the both of them.<p>

"So what degrees are you two getting?"

"Myself? An engineering one like my mother had," said Asuka. "As for Shinji...well I don't know what he plans on doing."

"He could always take over at Nerv once his father becomes too old."

"Something tells me he would sooner burn it to the ground before going to work there again. Though now that we're on the topic, what is Nerv like these days?"

"There really isn't much to say that hasn't already been released to the public. We are of course spearheading the rebuilding process, but its taking time. The terraformation wont really start for another few years. Nerv is just now another corporation run by the government."

"Wasn't that what it was before?"

"We were considered more of a private organization," said Misato. "In fact, we could overrule a government standing if it meant defense against the angels."

At the mention of the angels, Asuka grew silent, still remembering when her mind had been invaded by the fifteenth angel. That had probably been the hardest point in her life.

"There is one thing that I forgot to mention however," mumbled Misato as she looked down at her coffee.

"Why? What is it?"

"...Its about Rei," said Misato quietly.

Asuka almost spilled over her coffee as she leaned forward against the table.

"Rei! What about her!" she shouted, startling several putting sitting on the opposite wall next to them.

"Well...Asuka I don't know what you really knew about Rei...Shinji knew about her more so-"

Asuka bit her lip, hard. She knew that she had been rude to Rei, down right horrible to her in fact, but having her suddenly disappear like that. Even Asuka would want to know what happened to her...and Shinji. Well Rei had always had a certain place in his heart she supposed, but it was understandable since they were something like brother and sister.

"Spit it out already Misato! What is it?"

"We found Rei after Third Impact was avoided...but...things didn't look good for her. I never mentioned it to you two because you were both dealing with things on your own...and we weren't really sure about Rei until just this last year. Much of her cellular structure was destroyed and being parted from Lilith didn't help after being joined with her. Things were touch and go for a while, but her consciousness finally returned. She was a bit disorientated for a while, but her memory has started to return to her. She even asked by Shinji, and you Asuka.

Asuka blinked, not believing what she was hearing. Rei was curious about her?

"Why would she want to know about me?"

"...In all honesty it was more like an afterthought really. She was more curious about Shinji, but she seemed to think that you two would be together."

"Why would she think that?" asked Asuka incredulously.

"No clue," mumbled Misato as she took a sip of her coffee, though she rolled her eyes, which Asuka picked up on.

"Does everybody think that Shinji and I belong together or something, because I'm free to be with whoever I want."

"You say that Asuka, but you just got a promise ring for Shinji...which doesn't make much sense really. Why would he wear a promise ring with his own initials on it?"

Asuka paused; what Misato said had a valid point, but she didn't really have time to worry about the minor details.

"Big deal," she finally said. "Its the thought that counts."

Misato sincerely hoped this was true.

"Well, he should be done with the engravings by now. We should head back over there," said Misato.

Asuka nodded and finished her coffee before standing up with Misato.

"Your driving still sucks by the way," said Asuka suddenly.

"Kaji complains about it all the time," said Misato with a low sigh. "But he doesn't like driving so I'm usually stuck driving."

"You make it sound like its a bad thing."

"And what about you Asuka? Still haven't learned how to drive a stick have you?"

Asuka was silent, but she was now glaring at Misato in annoyance.

"Lets get going," said Asuka, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>"All finished," said the man as Asuka and Misato entered the store later on. "Engraving is done, I packaged it since I'm assuming this is a Christmas gift."<p>

"It is," said Asuka as she walked up to the counter.

"Now, the only question is the price-"

But Asuka handed him her credit card and said, "I don't want to know how much it is, just charge it to this and I'll get the invoice later."

The man was rather shocked at this and turned towards Misato with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Discount still applies," said Misato with a slight shrug.

"Right," murmured the man, taking Asuka's card and wordlessly swiping it. Handing it back to Asuka he gave her the package with the ring in it and said, "This is solid silver, so don't be too surprised when you see the invoice."

"I won't be," sighed Asuka.

"-And I won't be surprised to see you in here again in a few years."

Asuka felt suddenly startled and raised an eyebrow asking, "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling," shrugged the man, though he caught Misato's eye then and saw that she was smirking slightly, knowing that he was referring to.

"Well, if there are any problems with the ring, don't hesitate to call me. Misato will give you my number."

"Will do," smiled Asuka as she placed her hands on Asuka's shoulders and steered her out of the shop. Though the second they left the shop, she immediately rounded on Asuka and said-

"What was that for? Why didn't you care how much it costed?"

Asuka was silent for a few minutes, seeming to ponder what Misato had asked her.

"Not sure," she eventually said. "I guess, its something that I really want to give Shinji, so I don't really care how much it costs me. Its special I guess..."

Misato watched her for a few second before she let out a sigh, and ruffled her hair.

"OW! Misato what was that for?" asked Asuka.

"For being stubborn to no end," groaned Misato. "Why can't you just admit that you like Shinji."

Asuka spluttered uncontrollably then.

"Like? Why the hell would I like Shinji? He's stupid, clueless, and-"

"Asuka," sighed Misato. "You're nineteen now...isn't it about time you grew up. You and Shinji aren't fourteen anymore. You're both adults."

Asuka gaped open mouthed at Misato, knowing very well that she had just been insulted.

"...Take me home," mumbled Asuka.

Misato was silent, shaking her head slowly. Why couldn't Asuka just accept the fact that she liked Shinji?

Looking sideways at Asuka now, she saw that her head was turned directly against the window, but as Misato looked sideways at Asuka's lap, she saw that the packaged ring was clasped firmly in her hand.

'She just doesn't want to admit it,' sighed Misato, before she took her car out of park and drove Asuka home.

* * *

><p>When Shinji heard the door of his apartment door close, he looked down the hallway from where he stood in the kitchen, but he didn't see anyone.<p>

"Asuka, you back?" he called, but he didn't hear anything.

Setting down the dishes that he had been washing, he walked in the living room and saw her sprawled on the couch, her face pressed into the couch cushions.

"Err...Asuka...whats up?"

"Nothing...Misato just dropped me off," Asuka said in the couch cushion.

"Oh...did you have a good time?"

"Sure," mumbled Asuka.

Shinji stood in the open doorway of the living rooms for a few seconds before he said, "Well, if you need anything, let me know."

"...Wait Shinji," said Asuka as she sat up.

Stopping in mid step, Shinji turned back around to face Asuka.

"I thought...I should let you know. I talked with Misato and asked her about Rei-"

Shinji's reaction had almost been the same as hers. Darting forward towards the couch, he grabbed Asuka's shoulders and asked, "What is it? Did they find her? Where is she? What did Misato tell you?"

"...I'll tell you if you let go," said Asuka, her face slightly pink.

"Oh...yeah," said Shinji, his face turning pink also. The kiss seemed to be weighing on both there minds.

"Rei is...well she's alive Shinji," started Asuka. "Misato told me that they found Rei after Third Impact, but her body was so unstable they didn't know whether she would live or not. Her consciousness returned to her recently, and her memories have slowly started to come back. She even asked about us..."

"Us?" said a bewildered Shinji.

"Yeah...I guess she seemed to think that'd we'd be together."

"...Oh," said Shinji, not sure how he should reply to this.

Asuka and Shinji were silent for a few seconds as they looked back at each other. After yesterday, they still weren't really sure about things between them...what everything meant and all. But...they were sure that things would work out in the end.

"One last thing Shinji," said Asuka.

"Huh?"

"Christmas day...ummm...I'll cook dinner, so you don't have to worry about it," mumbled Asuka as she looked down at her feet.

"Eh?" wondered Shinji. Asuka cooking dinner or Christmas day? What more could he ask for.

"You serious?" he asked her.

"Yeah," said Asuka. "I'm gonna make a wide assortment of things, both Japanese and German, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Asuka...I...thank you."

"Don't mention it, doing these type of things is occasionally fun," said Asuka as she got off the couch and started walking towards the kitchen.

"..Also, I got you something, buy you'll have to wait till Christmas to even see it."

Shinji did a double take at that.

"What did you say?"

"Not gonna repeat myself," said Asuka as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"C'mon Asuka, at least let me see it. I put your present under the tree."

"Nope," said Asuka while laughing slightly.

Shinji let out an audible groan, and suddenly knew how Asuka had felt yesterday when he had surprised her with the present. At least she can gotten to see hers; he didn't even know what his looked like yet.

With both of their gifts bought now, it was just a count down until Christmas day arrived, and though things were still unsure between them, they both enjoyed each others company all the same.


	10. Memories?

**Right...so I'm sorry bout not posting anything yesterday. I had a long night with an old friend who I hadn't seen in a while and didn't feel like writing much. But that all changes because today...I got another double post! And with these two chapters done, there is only one more chapter till I finish the Christmas portion of this. As I said before (at least I think), there is going to be an After Story set on New Years Eve, which will come out Saturday.**

* * *

><p>Two more days until Christmas, and Shinji and Asuka could hardly hold there excitement, let alone try and hide this from the other. Every time Asuka even so much looked at her present, she felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She was just that excited about what it was. Shinji however asked Asuka what his present was at every opportunity he got, hoping to make her slip and maybe reveal at least what it looked like. Though Asuka wasn't budging, and she was even rather enjoying Shinji's increasingly desperate attempts at finding out what it was. She had placed the case with the ring in it in her own bedroom underneath the mattress...so Shinji had no chance of finding it in other words.<p>

As for the trickling of days, well they were both pretty bored. Shinji had suggested they might go out just to get out of the apartment, but Asuka had knocked that down almost instantly. Though she was bored, she was also lazy, and didn't want to move away from the tree where her present was. While she watched T.V. her eyes kept on traveling back and forth from the screen to her present under the tree. Shinji was meanwhile sitting on the floor at the foot of the couch, every so often glancing up to her and smiling, knowing that her was mind was thinking what he could have gotten her.

However, both of them were interrupted when a knock came from Shinji's door.

They both turned to look at the door, and then at each other.

"Were you expecting anyone today?" asked Asuka with a puzzled face.

"No, I wasn't," replied Shinji equally surprised by this.

Standing up, Shinji walked towards his door and looked out the peephole, trying to determine who it was. He surprised though to see that a delivery man was standing outside his front door with two small packages. Furthermore, Shinji recognized the Nerv emblem on this mans jacket.

Opening the door, Shinji was intending to ask what a person that worked at Nerv was doing here, when the man asked instead-

"Are you Shinji Ikari?"

Shinji narrowed his eyes slightly; he had been very adamant that he didn't want anything to do with Nerv anymore. So why was somebody that worked there outside his apartment? However, he decided to be kind for the time being, until at least he knew what the man wanted.

"Yes...I am. What do you want?"

"No...its just that I was supposed to give this to you..." mumbled the man, as he held out one of the packages to Shinji.

"Who is it?" asked Asuka as she suddenly poked her head into the hallway. She too spotted the Nerv emblem right away however, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Some guy from Nerv," replied Shinji. The man who had delivered the box seemed surprised to see Asuka however, and then he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and asked-

"Err...are you Asuka Langley Sory-"

"What do you want?" said Asuka quite bluntly.

"...Oh...this package," he said as he held out the other. "I'm supposed to give this one to you." He looked back and forth between Shinji and Asuka however, his face starting to turn paper white.

"Anyways...if you could just take these and-"

"What is this exactly?" asked Shinji.

"I-I don't know. I was only told to find both your addresses and get them to you."

Shinji frowned heavily, and turned to Asuka, asking her silently what they should do. Asuka in return bit her lip, not knowing either. It was just a package, so it wasn't like they were asking them to come in and run tests or anything.

"Take it," said Asuka as she turned around and walked back into the living room. The delivery man sweat dropped slightly.

Shinji shrugged as Asuka left and turned back to the man, wordlessly taking the packages and closing the door in his face. Just remembering about Nerv was starting to make him sick.

Walking back into the living room, he saw that Asuka was already sitting up and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"What do you reckon they are?" asked Asuka when Shinji sat down beside her.

"No clue," said Shinji as he handed her the package.

They both stared at their own packages for a while. They were both simple brown cardboard boxes that were completely unremarkable except for the Nerv emblem pasted on the side of the box. On top of each box, was the name of the person and the address it was supposed to be sent to. Only thing was, it didn't say from whom, or why it had even been sent.

"Should we just open them?" wondered Asuka.

"...I suppose," said Shinji. "Only way we're gonna know what they are."

"This could be something from Misato and Ritsuko."

"Why wouldn't Misato have told you about this since you two were out yesterday?"

"Because thats just the kind of person she is. But forget about that; lets just open both of them at the same time."

"All right," said Shinji as both him and Asuka ripped off the top part of the box, revealing what was underneath.

However, when both of them saw what was in there boxes, they quickly became silent.

Photographs, and a lot of them, were piled one on top of the other until they reached the brim of the boxes. Asuka and Shinji stared down at them for a long time until Shinji grabbed one at random and looked at it.

It was him and Asuka when they had been fourteen. It looked like it was during one of the school outings that they rarely managed to make. In the background, Shinji could also see fourteen year old versions of Touji and Kensuke. But in the foreground, were him and Asuka, and though they were in front of the camera, they were both looking in opposite directions. It looked like they might have just had a fight, because neither of them was making eye contact with the other. Shinji even vaguely remembered the trip. The school had gone to look at pre-Second Impact marine wildlife.

"...Shinji?" came Asuka's confused voice beside him. Shinji turned towards her, completely forgetting that he was even sitting next to the same girl from five years ago. As Shinji looked at the picture in Asuka's hand, he instantly recognize it. It was when they had first met during the transportation of Unit 02 by the United States. Shinji remembered fighting there very first angel together that day.

"Shinji...these pictures..."

"Yeah," mumbled Shinji as he riffled through more of them, remembering the times when they were younger. Several of them even had Rei in them, but the majority of them had Shinji and Asuka. One in particular caught his eye, and he was almost certain he knew who had taken it. It was a picture of both him and Asuka sleeping at there desks, apparently too tired from synchronization tests.

As Shinji turned and showed this picture to Asuka. She immediately mumbled, "I am so going to kill him," clearly referring to Kensuke.

Placing the picture back in the box, Shinji started going through the rest of them. But as he started digging deeper, he noticed that these pictures didn't have Asuka in them, or hardly anyone he recognized at all. But he stopped at one picture at once, recognizing this person instantly.

It was himself, or at least a four year old version of himself. But the person beside him immediately caught his eye. She was bending down next to him and smiling into the frame next to his face. She was certainly his-

"Mom," mumbled Shinji as he stared back at his mother, Yui Ikari. Then...the person who had taken this picture was likely...

Turning the picture around, he saw writing that was eerily similar to his own.

Shinji and Yui, 2005

Shinji stared back at the picture of his mother, wishing that he could have known her, but he had only been a kid and could hardly remember her. And the year 2005...that was close to when she had died and became apart of Unit 01.

Looking at the other pictures, Shinji saw that the year went all the way back to 2001 when he had been born. The only thing he noticed though, was that each and everyone of the pictures had only Yui in. His father didn't seem to be in any of them.

'Which is perfectly fine by me,' thought Shinji.

However, as he reached the very bottom, he found a very small photo of himself as a baby, not even his teeth had grown in yet. But the man in the picture that was holding him, was certainly a much younger version of his father, Gendo Ikari. Shinji was greatly surprised by this picture, as Gendo in 2001 resembled Shinji as he was today. He didn't have a beard, wasn't wearing glasses, and even had on normal clothes. He was smiling as he looked at the camera, holding a sleeping Shinji in his arms.

Shinji turned this picture over, only to see that a single word had been written on it, which was his name of course. But the writing still seemed to be his fathers.

'I wonder,' thought Shinji suddenly, 'if by chance he sent them...'

Puzzling over this, Shinji turned towards Asuka, only to see that she was staring at a picture that she had clasped in her lap, but pearly white tears were streaking down her face and falling onto the picture. While Shinji had been preoccupied with his own childhood, Asuka seemed to have discovered hers.

"Asuka..." whispered Shinji as he leaned closer to her and looked at the picture she was holding. It was a picture of herself at the age of five or six. She was hugging a very beautiful woman that had hair almost exactly like her own. Shinji assumed this to be her mother.

"...Is this your mother?" asked Shinji quietly.

Asuka nodded silently, tears streaming down her face.

"She's very beautiful," mumbled Shinji.

Asuka gave a small hiccup then at Shinji's words and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice slightly cracked. "I just didn't...expect to see something like this."

"Don't be," said Shinji sincerely. "Its a good memory."

"You found the same thing in yours?"

"Yeah...I did," said Shinji with a slight sigh.

"Who would give this to us though?"

Shinji didn't say anything. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but gathering all these pictures must have taken some time.

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Asuka turned back to the box and said, "But there are a lot of pictures of the two of us together in these."

"Yeah...there are," mumbled Shinji.

"Oh...yeah, I found this picture and wanted to show it to you, but you were preoccupied," said Asuka as she grabbed a picture she had set aside and handed it to Shinji.

"Look at these two people," said Asuka as she pointed to the picture.

Shinji did, and let out a small gasp. Standing beside each other, with equally white lab coats on, were Shinji and Asuka's mother.

"They knew each other I guess," smiled Asuka.

"They worked at Nerv together, so it isn't too surprising. But actually seeing it is still weird," said Shinji.

"Why is it weird?"

"Well...we could have met when we were really young and not remember it," said Shinji.

Asuka stared back at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Was such a thing possible?

"Its a possibility I suppose," said Asuka, "but I don't see any pictures of us when we might have been five or six."

"There doesn't necessarily have to be," replied Shinji.

"Is that you as a baby?" Asuka suddenly blurted out as she saw the picture Shinji had been looking at earlier.

"Huh? Oh...yeah," said Shinji feeling sorta embarrassed.

"Haha...you don't have any teeth," laughed Asuka as she reached across Shinji's lap and retrieved the picture. "And your father looks weird...he looks like-"

Asuka then looked up at Shinji, and the back down at the picture and-

"Pfft...haha he looks just like you. So does that mean you're gonna look like him when you're older?"

Shinji sincerely hoped that that was not going to be true.

"But you know...you are kinda of a cute baby...nothing compared to me though," grinned Asuka.

"Oh? Then lets see," smirked Shinji as he in turn reached across Asuka's lap and found one of her baby pictures. Unfortunately for him though, he had to agree that she was cuter as a baby. Though the picture he had grabbed was kind of-

"Don't look at that one you idiot," yelled a crimson red Asuka as she swiped the picture out of Shinji's grasp. The picture in question, had been of Asuka getting her first bath by her mother. Her head was already starting to show signs of red hair like her mothers.

Shinji laughed however as he thought about the picture he had gotten a brief glimpse of.

"Arghh," grumbled Asuka feeling extremely embarrassed. "Why did you have to see that?"

"You were a baby so-"

"That doesn't make a difference," griped Asuka.

They stared at each other for a while, Shinji still trying to suppress a grin while Asuka was pouting lightly.

"All these pictures though," said Shinji. "It made me remember a lot of things."

"Some of which I'd rather forget," groaned Asuka. "But I understand what you're saying. Everything at Nerv is...well its still painful to talk about, even between us. I'm sure there are things you don't want to tell me, and I know there are things I don't want to tell you. But...seeing these pictures, it made me realize, there were a lot of fun times also."

"Yeah, like the time you punted Kensuke's camera off the school roof."

"Or what about the time you groped Rei. Certainly you haven't forgotten about that?"

"Ah...no I haven't," said Shinji. It was his turn to feel embarrassed. He hated when Asuka brought that up, and hated Misato even more for telling her about it.

"All in all though, it wasn't so bad I suppose," sighed Asuka as she shifted through the pictures, smiling at several of them.

"No...it wasn't," agreed Shinji.

"...Although," mumbled Asuka as she found a certain picture and held it up for Shinji to see.

"Oh...that was bad," said Shinji as he glared back at the picture. It was a picture of the time himself and Asuka had to synchronize with each other, and had spent that week dancing using that stupid machine.

"Yeah...that sucked," said Asuka.

"Umm...Asuka," said Shinji as he noticed the photo under it and pointed at it.

Asuka grabbed it turned it over. Almost instantly, both her and Asuka's face turned a bright red.

It had been of the same time they were doing the synchronization, and somebody, Misato in all likelihood, had taken a picture of them when they had had to share a room. Neither of them could remember this at all...but from the look of the picture, they had fallen asleep almost directly next to each other. Shinji could remember one time in which this happened...but two times?

"Misato," grimaced Asuka as she glared back at the photo.

'It could have been worse though,' thought Shinji.

"I'm burning this one," said Asuka in declaration as she threw it back into her box.

Shinji laughed lightly at that, fairly certain that Asuka would do no such thing.

"Hey...Shinji?" asked Asuka suddenly.

"Huh?"

"All these pictures...well its nice to look at them and all, but what exactly are we gonna do with them?"

"Frame them and hang them on the wall of course," replied Shinji.

Asuka was silent clearly, thinking about something else.

"Shinji..," she started, "I don't know...and I've been thinking...about a lot of things."

"Like what?" he said, feeling puzzled.

"Shinji...how much longer are things going to be like this?"

"...Like what?"

"Us! Living like this," retorted Asuka.

"Asuka what are you-"

"I don't know...and thats the problem...I don't know. Shinji...I spend so much time here that...that I...oh forget it!"

Standing up abruptly, Asuka grabbed the pictures that she had received and threw them in the box.

"Asuka!" shouted Shinji as he too stood up. "What is wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Asuka, her emotions completely confused over the situation. Why couldn't she just say it? The pictures...the pictures had made her remember a lot. But that wasn't just it...it also made her realize that she wanted-

"Asuka!"

"What Shinji?"

Asuka spun around to face him, placing her hands on her hips, the box tucked under an arm.

Shinji blinked, but took a deep breath and said, "Asuka...I don't know what it is you want...or what even I want right now. I don't think either of us know right now. But don't go...thats the worse thing that could happen right now is if one of us leaves-"

"I'm just going to my apartment-"

"What if I don't want you to," said a breathless Shinji.

This time it was Asuka's turn to be surprise. She stared back at Shinji, not sure if what she had just heard was true.

"Asuka...what I said when we first moved into these apartments...it still applies."

"...Shinji..."

"Think about it again," said Shinji. "That was several years ago I asked that of you...and you said no. Now we're both nineteen and already have done more than most adults in there entire lives."

Misato's words about not being a kid anymore resounded in Asuka's mind. What she wanted was-

"...I'll...I'll think about it," mumbled Asuka. "But no promises!"

Shinji stared at her for a few seconds before he sighed and said, "Okay...let me know though."

"I will...and Shinji?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve...so...I thought that I'd maybe stay tomorrow night...if thats okay with you."

Asuka was fidgeting with her hands as she said this, and looking down at her feet, clearly embarrassed about asking Shinji whether she could spend the night at his house. But she practically lived there as it was so-

"Sure, thats fine."

-Shinji didn't have any problems with it. And he knew that Asuka would be over very early in the morning on Christmas Day if she didn't stay here, so it was fine.

"Okay," mumbled Asuka. "Well...I'm just going to drop this off at my apartment then."

"Oh...okay," said Shinji.

"Be back it in a bit then," said Asuka as she turned towards the door and left.

Shinji stared at the door, wondering when things had suddenly turned to this. As for himself and the pictures...it made him think about a lot of things also, particularly about where himself and Asuka would be in another ten years. If possible, he would like to continue making memories with her.

'Damn it!' he suddenly thought. 'I should pick up a camera.'

But would any place even be open tomorrow?

'Maybe Misato has one we can borrow...but she'd probably want to use it herself on Christmas Day. Asuka might have one herself, though I don't remember ever seeing one...'

Shinji was angry with himself for not thinking of this sooner; the pictures is what made him think about it in the first place though. Without them, he probably wouldn't have even thought of this.

'I'll just try to find one if I can tomorrow,' thought Shinji as he turned towards the sound of Asuka banging on his door to be let in.


	11. Acceptance?

**So I know some of you were wondering how I am able to get these chapters out so quickly (these two probably took me eight hours in all). I do most of my typing at night, and I draw a lot of my inspiration from other Evangelion pieces I've read (Re-Take, EoE, Shinji Ikari Raising Project, and of course the anime) Though every night, before I start typing, a get a big bottle of Poweraid and chill it before I start typing which usually lasts me for four hours or so. I take breaks of course, but most of these chapters were done in one sitting. Plus, I have a lot of down time right now till I go back to school so there isn't much to do but type**. **All right, have fun with these two and get ready for tomorrow's chapter!**

* * *

><p>First thing that morning...that morning on Christmas Eve, Shinji went downtown to try to find a camera, with a very sleepy and grumpy Asuka tagging along. Shinji had asked her if she had gotten any sleep, which she had lied about. In truth, she couldn't sleep very well last night, knowing that today, she be sleeping at Shinji's house.<p>

They had driven all over town since every shop seemed to be closed, which Asuka pointed out to Shinji on more than one occasion. However, they did eventually find a very cheap camera that was around what Shinji hoped to pay. Asuka begrudgingly chipped in some money for the camera, since she knew that she would be using it also.

"Well...we got it," sighed Asuka as they got back in the car. They had left at around nine that morning and it was already one in the afternoon.

"Sorry that took so long," mumbled Shinji.

"Its not like I would have done anything back at the apartment besides watch T.V." said Asuka.

"You hungry?"

"Starved," groaned Asuka as her stomach suddenly let out a sound similar to a lion roaring, but she didn't even seem to care.

"Well...there's a sandwich shop nearby," said Shinji, trying his best not to laugh at what he had just heard.

"Drive then," mumbled Asuka as she placed her chin in her hands and looked out the window.

Shinji glanced towards Asuka, feeling that Christmas Eve wasn't going as well as he thought it would.

But nearly an hour later, and Asuka's stomach finally happy about the current situation, she leaned back in her seat as Shinji drove back to the apartment and let a small yawn.

"You sure you don't want to take a nap later or something?" asked Shinji.

"I told you, I'm fine," said Asuka as she sat back up. "However, before we go back home, I need to stop at the grocery store."

"How come?"

"Did you forget that I was cooking Christmas dinner?"

"...I did actually," mumbled Shinji almost inaudibly.

"Well I need to stop and pick up several things for tomorrow," said Asuka.

"Okay, we can stop," said Shinji.

"And don't worry about the money; I got it."

"Huh? No, I'll chip in for it-"

"I got it!" repeated Asuka forcefully, shutting Shinji up quickly.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Asuka absolutely forbade Shinji to walk in with her. She wanted everything she bought to be a surprise.

As she walked into the grocery store though, she suddenly felt odd that Shinji wasn't with her. Usually, he pushed the cart and named of things to buy while she piled them all into the cart. She couldn't remember the last time she had been into a grocery store by herself.

"May as well get this over with," sighed Asuka.

Grabbing a nearby shopping cart, she started walking down the isles and picking out several things.

During the five years they had been together, Asuka learned more about the Japanese culture then she ever wanted to. Of course, she learned the language and most of the Kanji during her studies for Nerv, but she didn't know that many cuisines until she met Shinji. Shinji had learned that she could cook however, when one morning Asuka made waffles, and afterwards, he had bored her with a long list of Japanese recipes. In retaliation to that however, Asuka started making Shinji cook German food, since it was the only thing that she could stomach back then.

Now though, and part of it came from watching him cook so much, she knew how to cook almost every Japanese dish that Shinji could cook, though she had to admit, his was a little better.

Buying fish, rice, a large assortment of vegetables, pork and beef, flour for schnitzel, and some other basic ingredients, Asuka decided that she had bought enough. Not worrying about how much it costed, she paid the full amount while barely bating an eyelash.

Walking out the the car, Shinji must have seen that she had a lot of bags in the cart, because he quickly exited the car and tried helping her. However, Asuka quickly scolded him with a swift, 'sit,' after which he was forced to listen to her, and wasn't able to see what she had bought.

"Right," said Asuka the moment she sat down in the passenger seat. "The food goes in my apartment until tomorrow, then I'll bring it over to yours and cook dinner."

"...Okay," said Shinji, feeling very helpless in a situation like this.

Without another word, Shinji drove them home.

* * *

><p>The excitement that filled the air in Shinji's apartment that afternoon was so stifling, that after a while of pretending to watch T.V. Asuka had to turn it off.<p>

"I just can't focus right now," sighed Asuka as she lay down on the couch.

"Read a book then," mumbled Shinji who was laying down next to the Christmas tree and doing what he had just suggested.

"What part of focus didn't you understand?" asked Asuka.

"Good point," said Shinji as he tossed his book to the side, unable to focus as well. Sitting up, he came over to the couch and sat down next to Asuka who moved over to make room for him.

"...So tomorrow then," said Shinji.

"Yep!" grinned Asuka.

"And you still won't tell me what you got me?"

"Nope," grinned Asuka again, this time slightly mischievously.

Shinji groaned audibly, wishing he knew what his present was. But at the same time, the unexpectedness of it was what he was really looking forward to. Asuka seemed to have put a good deal of thought into his present...and then there was of course Christmas dinner afterwards. Hmm...maybe they should pop a little wine for the occasion. If Shinji wasn't mistaken, he had a bottle in a back cupboard for cooking purposes.

"Hey Asuka, if you're cooking dinner tomorrow, what should I cook today?"

"Whatever you want Shinji," replied Asuka. "I'm really only thinking about tomorrow, so whatever you cook today is fine by me."

"Hmmm...in that case, I think I have enough to make another stir fry."

Asuka perked up slightly at that.

"That would be good..."

"I thought you said you didn't care?"

"Now I do; if its your stir fry's, then I always care."

"Okay, then I'll make it later."

"All right...in that case I'm gonna bring over a few things."

"Huh? For what?"

"...For tonight," mumbled Asuka suddenly becoming quiet.

"Oh...yeah," said Shinji, remembering what she was referring to. Asuka spending the night at his place on Christmas Eve; he wasn't sure what to make of that. And after...well after the whole kiss thing, though they seemed to have gotten over that.

Shinji frowned as he watched Asuka get up and leave the living room, wondering what she could be bringing.

Though many minutes later, his question was answered when Asuka walked back into the living room and dumped a large backpack and a sleeping bag next to it.

'What? Are you planning to spend the weekend here also?' wondered Shinji.

"Lets see," mumbled Asuka as she started ticking off the things she had brought. "Change of clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, sleeping bag...damn it, I forgot to bring a pillow."

"Just borrow one of mine," said Shinji, not thinking how this statement would affect Asuka.

And of course, her face turned slightly pink at his words.

"Ah...well if its all right with you..."

"It is," said Shinji with a sigh.

"Ah...thank you," said Asuka as she sat down and started unpacking her things.

'You're starting to sound like me,' thought Shinji.

"I barely even managed to fit everything in here," said Asuka as she tipped everything upside down and let its contents spill onto the carpet. "I haven't used this thing since I last stayed at Hikari's." As she looked up though, she saw that Shinji's eyes were twitching in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'll clean all this up in a bit," sighed Asuka.

Shinji was silent and continued staring at the pilot of clothes and other items. He was still a bit obsessed when it came to cleaning, and Asuka had hoped that living these past five years in an apartment by himself might have cured that, but to no avail.

Though Shinji on the other hand, spotted something amidst the pile clothes and quickly turned his head away. Something like that...best not seen by his eyes. Though Asuka had seen what he had been looking at too and with a beat red face, the same color as the item, she snatched it up and quickly stuffed it back into her backpack.

With an uncomfortable silence filling the room, Shinji and Asuka were both unable to look at each other, too embarrassed to say a word.

"Yeah...so I'll just go and take a shower," said Asuka, her voice very loud and wavering.

"Okay," said Shinji, his tone of voice equally strange.

Though the minute Asuka left his apartment, Shinji immediately face palmed and thought-

'How the hell are we gonna make it through the night?'

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>Shinji's stir fry was just as excellent as it always was, and Asuka was incredibly happy that she could have it on Christmas Eve. Though admittedly, after having something so delicious, she was feeling a bit nervous about dinner tomorrow. She had always been a good cook, she knew this, but cooking for Shinji was...well she wanted him to enjoy it and though she didn't want to admit it, praise her for it also.<p>

'Maybe a should practice a bit tomorrow before I actually make it,' thought Asuka as she stared at the tea cup clasped in her hand.

"Something wrong?" asked Shinji as he turned around with a plate in his hand. He was already doing the dishes.

"Nah, just thinking about tomorrow is all," smiled Asuka.

"Yeah I know. Can't wait for dinner tomorrow, I know it'll be fine."

Asuka didn't want Shinji to know how much that statement meant to her. She suddenly felt much better.

Grinning slightly, she said, "If you need me, I'll be in the living room."

"Not watching T.V. are you?"

"No, bored of it. I actually thought about looking through your pictures from yesterday."

"Oh...they're in my room. Hang on, give me a minute and I'll get them."

"Don't bother, I'm already up," said Asuka. Shinji spun around at that, soap and water flying everywhere. If he had been holding onto a plate, it would have certainly dropped.

"Asuka?" he nearly shouted at her.

"What?" she asked feeling startled as she turned to face him.

"You...you're going into my room?"

"...Yeah? I'm just getting that box. Where did you put it?"

Shinji gaped open mouthed at her for a while before he swallowed loudly and said, "Its on top of my dresser. But thats not the point, you going into my room is-"

But he was talking to thin air, as Asuka had already entered it.

Completely stunned by these actions of hers, he quickly wiped his hands on a nearby dishtowel, and rushed into his bedroom. He didn't have anything strange that he didn't want her to see, he just couldn't understand why she wanted to go into his room all the sudden.

She had already turned on the lights and seemed to have just removed the box from where he had placed it, because she was already looking through its contents.

"Asuka, c'mon lets go out to the living roo-"

"Hey Shinji, remember this one," said Asuka as she held up a photo to him.

He did remember it, but that wasn't the point. Asuka was in his room and-

"I had forgotten about this," laughed Asuka as she looked at a picture of the three Eva Pilots right after facing there first angel battle together. "We had to crawl through ventilation ducts and everything just to get our Eva's."

"Yes Asuka, but-"

"Ah right, I paid back the debt I owed you that time because of the volcano incident. I don't think I ever told you thanks for that one did I?"

"Asuka!"

"What?"

"You're in my room," said Shinji very bluntly.

Asuka looked around then, looking at Shinji's bed, the table beside his bed, his closet, the dirty clothes floors on the ground.

"It looks like a room," said Asuka. "Whats your point?"

"Weren't you the one that said we weren't allowed in each others room?"

"...Yeah," mumbled Asuka.

"So are we going to allow that now also?"

"Fine I'll get out," sighed Asuka as she passed by Shinji, taking the box as she went. Shinji continued standing there, wondering what the hell was going through her mind.

As Asuka sat down on the couch in the living room however, she blushed slightly and thought, 'Well, its about what I expected...his room that is. But I'm surprised he got all offended that I was in there.' Asuka puzzled over this for a while, before she shrugged and started looking through the photos again. She laughed several times when she saw Shinji as a kid, and once or twice thought she heard a groan come from the kitchen where he was cleaning up.

As Shinji came out of the kitchen however, he saw Asuka sprawled on the floor with a bunch of his photos around her. She was smirking at one in particular and held it up for Shinji to see, who immediately turned maroon.

The picture was of Shinji who seemed to be walking towards whoever had the camera. He was wearing nothing but a diaper and had a very toothy grin, since he had only had one tooth at that point.

"Asuka..." grumbled Shinji.

"Hey, you got to see an embarrassing picture of me, so now its my turn," laughed Asuka as she rolled over to start digging through the pictures again.

"But there was one that I wanted to show you really quick...well, two of them actually."

"Hmmm...oh, that," sighed Shinji as Asuka passed him the pictures.

"Our birthdays when we were living at Misato's."

"Didn't she get drunk on both our birthday's and pass out."

"Well, yeah she did, but I remember mine in particular," smiled Asuka.

And then Shinji knew why she remembered it, because he had helped a lot that day; he had made the cake, since Misato was too cheap to go out and get one.

"Chocolate cake with red icing and a strawberry on top," said Asuka as she looked at a picture of herself who had just turned fifteen and was trying not to look too embarrassed as she blew out the candles.

"I didn't know that these pictures had been taken," said Shinji.

"Nor did I," said Asuka. "Oh, and this one is yours," she said as she passed him his birthday picture.

Shinji's picture was similar to hers, except the cake was obviously store bought and Touji and Kensuke were on either side of him and giving a peace sign.

"Those idiots," said Asuka, "and you look like you don't know what to do."

"I didn't," said Shinji admittedly. "Before that, I couldn't remember when I had last had a birthday party. Oh...and I still remember the present you got me."

"You do?" said Asuka, feeling somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, it was a German cookbook."

At Shinji's words, Asuka lost it and started rolling around on the floor laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"Ahahaha, I had forgotten about that," laughed Asuka as she picked herself off the floor and suddenly turned to face Shinji.

"You know Shinji...though we've both been angry at each other many times, we always seemed to make up in the end. I guess...well what I'm trying to say is, that I'm glad I was able to meet you, even if it was in a very harsh situation, I'm glad that we could know each other."

This may have very well been the most sincere thing Asuka had ever said to him, and Shinji didn't have a clue as to how he was supposed to respond to it.

"Ah...yeah," mumbled Shinji as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks..."

Asuka however wasn't going to accept this, and pouted while saying, "Wrong! You're supposed to say that you're glad to meet me also, and you should also mention how wonderful I am."

"That may be pushing it a bit," mumbled Shinji. But Asuka tutted loudly and so Shinji complied.

"Asuka...I'm glad that I could meet you as well...and...ummm...you're a great person and-"

"That sounds forced," said Asuka cutting him off. "But thats okay, since I didn't expect any better really."

"Hey!" grumbled Shinji.

"Just kidding," smirked Asuka as she grabbed the photos and put them back in the box. "Here, you can take them back to your room if you want."

"...No, we can leave them out here for a bit."

"Okay, though I don't think I'll want to look through them a-a-ACHOOO-"

Asuka suddenly sneezed loudly, startling Shinji.

"You cold at all?" asked Shinji as Asuka starting rubbing her shoulders.

"...A bit," mumbled Asuka, feeling embarrassed.

"Hold on one second, I'll get a blanket," said Shinji as he stood up and walked to his room.

"No, wait Shinji! I got myself a sleeping bag so-"

But he was already walking back out with a large cotton blanket that was large enough to cover both of them.

"Here, cover yourself up with this and sit on the couch; I'll make some hot chocolate. I had forgotten, but the weather report said to expect snow tonight."

"So we'll have a white Christmas," said Asuka as she sat down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her slim figure.

"Seems to be that way," came Shinji's voice from inside the kitchen.

Asuka buried her face into the cotton blanket and smiled slightly; she couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Shinji and Asuka were both restless much of that night, neither of them seeming to go to bed, though several mugs of hot chocolate didn't seem to be doing them any help. But the clock was soon reaching midnight, and they still weren't able to go to sleep. They both sat next to each other, wrapped in the large blanket that kept them warm together.<p>

"Hey Shinji," mumbled Asuka suddenly. She had been silent for several minutes now, and Shinji had started thinking that she might have gone to sleep.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"...I've been thinking...about what you said about the...the proposition still being open. And...I just wanted to know, if I moved in with you...would anything change?"

"Why would things change?" asked Shinji.

"I don't know why it would," mumbled Asuka, "thats why I'm asking you. But...I don't want things to change is the problem; I like everything the way it is right now. Being able to go in and out of your apartment whenever I want, eating meals over here, spending Christmas here. But whereas my own apartment just feels lonelier and lonelier every time I'm there. ...I don't like it. But I like it here."

"Then you know the solution to that," mumbled Shinji quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"...Move in with me...we'll get a two bedroom apartment. We'd need more living space if we share an apartment."

"...Yeah. we would," mumbled Asuka against the fabric of the blanket.

"So...then is that what you want?" asked Shinji as he continued looking ahead of him.

Asuka was silent for a few seconds until she turned towards him and rested her head against his arm.

"Yeah...I think I'd like that a lot," said Asuka as she gently closed her eyes.

"Okay, well we'll have to change it after Christmas of course, since the downstairs office is closed on holidays. Maybe we can get it all sorted out before New Years even."

Shinji couldn't help but smile though at the thought that him and Asuka would be living together.

After a long time of silence between them however, Shinji finally starting to nod off when he heard very soft words coming from Asuka's mouth. She was still leaning up against his arm and he could feel her warmth between the fabric of the blanket.

"Shinji...what would happen if we kissed?"

All of the sleepiness left Shinji at once as he heard her words. Had he even heard right? Asuka saying such things was-

But he decided to wait to know if she was even asleep.

"Hey...Shinji?" Asuka asked said again after a few moments silence.

Shinji knew that she was awake then, or at least seemed to be. But her question was...was something that he couldn't answer, because he didn't know himself.

"I...I don't know," mumbled Shinji quietly. The entire apartment was dark except for the Christmas tree which lit up a good portion of the living room. As Shinji looked down at his arm though, he could see Asuka's face looking up at him with an expression he had never seen on her face. It was one of longing. Her face was very beautiful as it was bathed in the glow from the Christmas lights and the starlight which glistened off her creamy skin. Shinji could see her ocean blue eyes very clearly in the dim light, as they seemed to be the brightest thing in the room right now; almost like a jewel.

In other words, if him and Asuka were to kiss right now-

'No,' Shinji thought. 'Not now...'

"...I see," Asuka mumbled as she let out a low sigh and repositioned herself more comfortably against him.

Shinji sweat dropped slightly, having no way out of this situation.

'What do I do?' he wondered.

But did he want to do anything?

Shinji battled with himself in his mind for a while, playing out different scenarios. He liked Asuka, that much he was certain of, and somewhere within himself, he knew that Asuka liked him also, but that it would take her longer to willingly accept this fact.

'So then if you both like each other, isn't that okay?' said a voice in his mind. 'You've been together for so long, that at some point or another, you both started loving each other, which is why nothing will change even if you accept that fact.'

Shinji understood, he finally understood.

And with that, he turned his head towards the girl resting against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her slim back, holding her gently against him. He thought he felt Asuka tense up slightly, but next second, her shoulders relaxed and she let out a low sigh. She didn't bother saying anything though, and Shinji was never sure whether she was ever awake or asleep as they slowly drifted off together.


	12. Christmas Together

**I've no idea how I managed to get this chapter done in such a short time, still a bit shocked by it really. Everything just sorta flowed out**

**This finishes off the Christmas portion. New Years one will be up tomorrow sometime.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Day...<p>

At six o' clock in the morning on Christmas Day, Asuka was first to open her eyes.

At first she didn't know where she was, or what day it even was. But as her eyes started to become more focused, she saw the Christmas tree, still lit up from the night before. Her face broke into a wide grin.

'Thats right,' she thought. "Its Christmas today...and also..."

She turned towards her right and saw Shinji sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but blush slightly, remembering tidbits from last night. Admittedly, she could only remember some of what she had said last night, but could guess what the rest was. She wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but her and Shinji had sorta fallen asleep together.

Looking back into Shinji's face, Asuka couldn't feel any happier about her current situation. It was Christmas morning, and her and Shinji would be unwrapping presents in a few short hours, and she would be living with him in only a few days.

Letting out a low sigh, Asuka sank back into the blanket and rested her head against Shinji's chest, pressing her face against the fabric of his shirt. She really didn't want to have to leave this spot any time soon, but her present was calling for her. She wanted to know what he had gotten her, and of course she had something to give him also.

But she thought she could wait; the warmth was just too wonderful right now, and it felt cold outside the blanket.

"Things couldn't be any better," mumbled Asuka as she pressed her face against Shinji's chest.

"...They couldn't?" came a voice from somewhere above her.

Asuka tilted her head upwards to see Shinji's face looking down at her, his eyes wide open and smiling.

Pushing herself away from him, she scooted to the very far side of the couch and said, "How long have you been awake?"

"As long as you I think, and I didn't know my chest made such a wonderful pillow," smirked Shinji.

Asuka blushed heavily at that and said, "It was convenient is all...and I was cold too."

They both stared at each other for a while until Shinji said, "Asuka...about last night."

"Hmmm? Oh...yeah...well, I don't really remember much after we agreed to live together."

"...Really?" asked Shinji, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Really," replied Asuka.

Shinji stared at her for a while, before he sighed and shook his head. Even after last night, Asuka didn't seem to want to...

"Can we open presents now?" asked Asuka.

"Later," yawned Shinji. "Its too early and we're having breakfast first. But for right now, I just wanna lay here for a while."

Asuka pouted, not happy that she was having to wait to open her presents, but what Shinji said also had merit, even if she didn't want to admit it. And what was wrong with her? After acting the way she had last night, and then suddenly pretending like nothing was wrong. Even just a few minutes ago she had been laying her head against Shinji's chest, but the second she knew he was awake, she shunned away from contact. But...she really wanted that feeling of warmth between them.

"Hey Asuka," said Shinji suddenly.

"What?"

"You said you were cold, right?"

"Well...yeah but-"

"Then come over here."

"But-"

"If you don't come over here I'll come over there," mumbled Shinji.

Asuka opened and closed her mouth slowly, but she slowly glanced timidly back at Shinji. With saying anything, she started scooting back over to his side of the couch until she was sitting next to him.

"There, that wasn't so bad," said Shinji..

"...Yeah," sighed Asuka quietly, as she slowly started drifting towards Shinji's shoulder. Shinji didn't even flinch as her head touched his arm, but he slowly brought his arm up, and like last night, wrapped it around her small back, simply holding her like that.

"Asuka," he said. "I don't know if what you said about not remembering last night is true or not, but I remember all of it. I remember everything that we said to each other, and I remember all the actions that we took. I can understand if you don't want to accept it, but I have...and nothing has changed."

Asuka was silent as Shinji finished talking, simply staring at the Christmas tree.

"Shinji...I'm terrible about...these sort of things. But I also...I also-"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," mumbled Shinji. "I already know...after last night, I already know. Though I think we both had known for a while now, but just never really thought about what it really meant. What I'm saying is that, for a long while now, we both-"

"Please don't say it," mumbled Asuka. "Don't speak about it right now...just...lets stay like this for a while...with this warmth.

Shinji was silent as he looked at the girl laying against his arm, her face visible within the dim light of the living room.

"Okay...we'll forget about it for now," sighed Shinji.

"Thank you," mumbled Asuka, "and Shinji...this Christmas...I couldn't ask for anymore. I'm really happy," grinned Asuka as she looked up at Shinji. Shinji felt his heart skip a beat as he looked back down at Asuka's face, noticing how very pink her lips were.

'No...don't think about something like that,' Shinji scolded himself.

But being with Asuka as he was right now, he also couldn't think of a more happier place.

* * *

><p>Three hours passed by very slowly for the both of them, but Shinji had to admit, then when nine o'clock came around, he was in no more of a mood to get up then he had been three hours ago. But Asuka's consistent nagging about getting up and fixing breakfast finally got him moving.<p>

Dragging himself into the kitchen, he shivered slightly as he looked at the thermostat above the kitchen sink. It was way to cold to even comment on. Putting a pot of tea on the stove, Shinji turned around to see Asuka standing there, the blanket draped around her.

"I'll help," said Asuka as she walked into the kitchen, dragging the blanket with her.

"Umm...Asuka, keeping the blanket on while you help is a little-"

"Fine, fine," sighed Asuka as she let the blanket fall to her feet. "What do you want me to do?"

"Mix up a bowl of batter for pancakes, and throw some blueberries in the mix."

"We have some?"

"I bought some last time we were at the store and just haven't gotten around to using them."

"Okay then," smiled Asuka as she busied herself getting out the mixing bowls, flour, eggs, and other essential things. Shinji smiled as he watched her navigate around the kitchen; having Asuka in the kitchen always brought up his spirits.

'Right, time for a good Christmas breakfast,' thought Shinji.

Almost an hour later, they both sat down at the kitchen table and tucked in to what was a large breakfast, more then they had meant to make in fact.

"I think we made too much," said Asuka as she paused from eating her pancakes.

"Yeah, you're right," said Shinji who was hardly touching his food, which Asuka of course noticed.

"How come your not eating Shinji?"

"...I figured I'd save my appetite for when it comes time for dinner," said Shinji.

"...Oh," said Asuka, feeling somewhat touched by this.

After they were done, Shinji placed everything in the sink and decide to let it sit there till afterwards. He knew that Asuka was waiting to open her present, and he had to admit that he was looking forward to it also. Plus, doing the dishes on Christmas morning was a bit dull.

When he entered the living room, he saw that Asuka was sitting bolt upright with her present in her lap and the card in her hand, waiting for Shinji to sit next to her.

"I'm surprised that you even waited," said Shinji.

"I almost didn't," grinned Asuka as she looked at her present, and then back at Shinji, a searching gaze in her eyes.

Trying not to laugh, Shinji said, "Go on then, open it...but the card first."

Asuka didn't need to be told twice as she ripped the outer envelop of the card. Shinji was afraid that she was going to rip the actual card inside, but she managed to open it without harm to the actual card. She looked at the Christmas tree on the front of the card for a long time, and then looked at the tree that was in the living room.

"It kinda reminded me of our tree," said Shinji as he voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," said Asuka with a grin. Turning back to the card, she slowly opened it and read what was written inside.

"Just like this tree, I hope your Christmas day is filled with love and joy. Merry Christmas!" And underneath this, Shinji had written, "Asuka, hoping that you enjoyed this Christmas, and I hope that we'll be together again next year. From Shinji."

Asuka read these words and then turned towards Shinji, the corner of her eyes sparkling with tears.

"...Shinji," she mumbled quietly, and she clenched the card in her hand.

"Open your present," Shinji simply said.

Asuka then turned towards her present and stared at the wrapping paper with the snow covered log cabin on it. Slowly, she started unwrapping it, trying her best not to damage the wrapping paper which surprised Shinji immensely. As she got down to the box though, she let out a small gasp as she saw the neatly wrapped packaging that the box was in. She was surprised that Shinji had wrapped such a thing, but even more surprised that he had done it in a way that didn't damage the original wrapping. But something about the box...she thought she had seen this sort of style once before.

With trembling figures, she carefully undid the bow at the top of the box and removed it, thinking that she might save it. Removing the lid of the box, she stared into the contents of the box.

Asuka remained speechless for a long while as she stared at the coat inside the box, and Shinji was just starting to think that she had lost her voice when she turned to him and said-

"I can't take this."

This was not what Shinji had been expecting.

"What are you talking about? This coat is perfect for you, and it's obviously made for the Christmas season."

"How much did this cost you Shinji?" asked Asuka quite plainly.

"Asuka, the money isn't a problem."

"But I don't like you spending this much money on me," Asuka nearly shouted at him. "Anything would have been fine, but instead you go out and find the most expensive thing you could find and give that to me? It makes me feel like...like a-"

Asuka said a certain word that rendered Shinji speechless, unable to believe that such a word could come from Asuka's mouth. And whats more, she had been talking about herself.

"Asuka, don't say that! I want you to have this!"

"Don't want it," said Asuka stubbornly as she stood up and started walking away from him. But Shinji wasn't going to let things end like that.

Spinning around, he grabbed Asuka none too gently and forced her back to the ground.

"Stop it Shin-"

"Sit," said Shinji in a low voice.

Asuka blinked, surprised that he was so angry over something like this. Didn't he understand how she felt though? Receiving such an expensive gift made her feel as though she was taking advantage of his kindness towards her.

"Asuka...listen," he said. "This gift...okay, yes it costed a lot, and I'm not going to tell you how much either," he said as she opened her mouth to ask. "But this gift...I'm very lucky to have been able to even get it. It isn't something that the store I went to sells, but asked one of the clerks there, and she seemed to take heart about how desperately I wanted the coat, so she said she'd ask the person who supplied them with the coat. The night that we ate out, I got a voicemail saying that she had gotten the coat. I rushed down there and got it, but she went to a great deal of trouble to get it for me. So returning it would be rude."

"Thats great and all Shinji, but what about how I feel about receiving such an expensive gift from you? Did you think this would make me happy? Shinji, you don't have to impress me with expensive gifts. I like you for who you are."

"Don't you like it even?"

"If I told you I did, that would make it all the worse. Accepting something like this from you Shinji...I just can't do it..."

Shinji gaped opened mouthed at her, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Then...had the clerks hard work been all for nothing?

No, he didn't want to believe that. Asuka seemed to like it, but she didn't want to accept it. Then, in order for her to accept it, what did he half to do?

"Asuka..." mumbled Shinji as he sat behind her. She had started boxing up the coat again and was not looking at him.

Frowning slightly, Shinji scooted closer to her until he was directly behind her. Taking a deep breath, he laid his head directly behind her neck, his forehead pressing against her warm skin. Asuka did jump however as she felt the contact between them.

"Shinji, what are you-"

But Shinji then wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him while he now repositioned his head so that it was resting on top of her head. Shinji inhaled as he smelled the sweet scent coming from Asuka's hair. Moving his legs slightly, he pulled Asuka towards him until she was sitting in his lap. He could definitely feel the nervousness in her now; her entire body seemed to be shaking. Rocking her backwards and forwards now in his lap, Shinji started talking, his chin nuzzling against her soft hair.

"Hey Asuka, I was really happy when you finally agreed to live with me. If there was one thing I missed when we left Nerv, it was that I lost a family. You, me, Misato, though it was strange and awkward at times, it felt like a family. Maybe its only because I've never really known what a family is like, so I sorta latched onto the idea.

After Third Impact though, my intents to leave were real no matter what happened. But you also came with me, which I never expected to happen. I don't think I can ever fully show you how much that meant to me, that you went with me even though it was a selfish decision on my part. I don't know what was going through your mind at that time, and I can hardly remember what I was thinking at the time either. But I remember being happy that you were going with me, because out of everyone that I met at Nerv, I think I enjoyed being with you the most. Simply being in the same room with you, even if you weren't paying attention to me...I enjoyed it.

Nothing changed either when we got these two apartment. We spent every waking moment of every day in each other company...and you know what, I enjoyed everyone one of those days.

Asuka...this present...I guess is my attempt to show how much I care about you. Call it stupid or whatever, but this is the truth. I care about you a lot Asuka, though I'm sure you realized this by now also. However...after last night, I understood something. Everything has already been here...the feelings, the emotions; thats why nothing will change between us, because there isn't anything to change. Asuka...for a long time now, I've lo-"

"Okay, thats enough," said Asuka as she planted her hands on either side of Shinji and pushed herself off his lap. Shinji was startled by this, and froze in mid-sentence as she stood up.

"Really Shinji, saying stuff like that," sighed Asuka as she looked down at him.

Shinji blinked, confused by everything suddenly. What was Asuka-

"Well...if it means that much to you...then I suppose I'll accept it," mumbled Asuka as she turned towards the coat.

Shinji stared back at her. 'Why didn't you just say that in the first place then?' he thought. He felt a little embarrassed now after he had said all those things, but they were his feelings, and it wasn't as though he was ignoring them.

"Well, thats enough excitement for now," sighed Asuka.

"Wait...huh? What about my present?"

"...I've decided to wait till after dinner now to give you yours," said Asuka with a slight grin as she turned towards Shinji.

"...Asuka," groaned Shinji, not pleased at all by these turn of events.

"If you want to blame someone, blame yourself," said Asuka as she picked up the coat and examined it from every angle. Shinji noticed that she was smiling slightly.

"How does that work?" asked Shinji.

"Well..." mumbled Asuka as she spun around with the coat as she held it against her body, "you said a lot of stuff then. So I think some things should be left till later now..."

"Later...Asuka what are you-"

"Shinji," said Asuka as she turned towards him, "I heard you just then...your feelings..."

"You didn't even let me finish," said Shinji.

"I know," mumbled Asuka, her face turning slightly pink. "Which is why I want to wait a little longer...I absolutely have to say something, something which I've been battling with for a while now, longer then I care to admit. But its something...that I can't just say, because it is in the deepest parts of my heart."

Asuka gazed back at him, her face slightly pink but set and determined all the same. She wanted everything understood before Christmas was over, because if they really did intend on living together, they had to come to an understanding.

"...Asuka," started Shinji.

"Hmmm?"

"...You don't have to say it."

"No, I do Shinji," Asuka smiled back at him. "This is for myself, because I can't continue with things as they are. Not with this uncertainty. So...wait a little longer if you can."

Shinji stared at her for a long while before he nodded, finally accepting things.

"...Thank you Shinji," said Asuka. "But on another note...how does this look?" she said as she spun around, still holding the coat against her chest.

"I think it looks wonderful," said Shinji as he grinned back at her, wondering how Asuka really felt.

* * *

><p>The morning slipped away quickly after they opened presents and afternoon was just starting to settle in when Asuka decided that she may as well start bringing the groceries from her place to Shinji's.<p>

"And don't try to look," she reminded him as she left his apartment.

Shinji frowned slightly, wondering how many bags she could possibly bring into his apartment. But as she left, he pulled out something that he had been keeping in his pants. The small package that he had bought the same day as the coat rested in his hand. He had been wondering about this item for a while now, and was even wondering if he shouldn't just return it. He had hoped to give it to Asuka on Christmas, but he wasn't so sure about it now. With the way things were going, he may never be able to give it to her.

The front door banged open though suddenly, and Shinji quickly pocketed it, putting it out of his mind.

He watched from the living room as Asuka walked by, carrying two bags in each hand and clearly straining over them. Shinji wished more than anything else that he could help her just carry the bags, but he knew that Asuka wouldn't even allow him to do that.

Inside the kitchen Asuka placed all the bags on the counter and started unloading them one by one, separating the meat from the vegetables and so. Grabbing the white apron out of a nearby drawer, she threw it over the shirt she was wearing, and rubbed her hands together mumbling, "Time for some prep work."

Asuka spent the next hour re-familiarizing herself with everything that she had learned about cooking. She pulled out all of Shinji's old cookbooks which hadn't been touched in ages, and even found the one that she had bought him. Remembering his birthday brought a smile to her face. This coming year she would have to do something special for him. But as for the here and now-

Looking around at the kitchen, Asuka rolled up her sleeves and said, "Okay, time to get started."

During the course of Asuka's entire time in the kitchen, the only thing that Shinji could understand was that there was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen at almost all times, and Asuka's voice resounded above it all, whether she was mumbling curse words or humming gently. Many times he wanted to get up and peer into the kitchen, even if to just get a glimpse of Asuka cooking, but he knew that she'd beat him with a wooden spoon if she so much as heard his footsteps, so he was forced to sit still.

As time continued ticking by, Shinji noticed two things. First: his stomach had started to growl, and second: the noise from the kitchen had steadily decreased. Once or twice, he thought he heard Asuka mumbling something inaudible, but he wasn't quite sure.

Eventually though, he heard Asuka let out a sigh and the words which he been waiting for were heard.

"Shinji...dinner is ready."

Shinji could have cried tears of joy then; hearing Asuka say something like that in his own apartment was near bliss.

As he entered the kitchen, Shinji shook with excitement. He first saw Asuka standing next to the table, still wearing the white apron. She grinned in a nervous but happy way as Shinji came closer to her.

"Well...its done," said Asuka. "It took longer than I had expected, but-"

"I could have waited forever," said Shinji. Asuka rolled her eyes at this, as forever was an impossibility.

"As I was saying...I don't know if I got the flavor I exactly wanted with some of the things. The fish was grilled perfectly fine, and I breaded the schnitzel with the beef I picked up. And-"

"Asuka, its fine," said Shinji as he sat down and looked at the table groaning under Asuka's cooking. There were two heaping bowls of steamed rice, a large wooden platter of an entire fish, a long plate with beef schnitzel that had steamed vegetables layered around it. Two bowls of Miso soup, and another plate that had pork with some sort of sauce that Shinji guessed to be German topped off the whole meal.

'This is a lot,' was Shinji's first thought as he sat down at the table and started dishing himself a little of everything, silently watched by Asuka who was hovering over him, her face slightly anxious.

Piling a little of everything onto his plate, Shinji first took a bite out of the fish, and chewed it quietly, savoring the flavor.

"How is it?" asked Asuka the second that Shinji swallowed his first bite.

Shinji took a few seconds to reply, and Asuka was starting to get worried until he turned around and said, "Its great Asuka, really! Now are you going to sit down or not?"

Asuka felt the corners of her eyes starting to water slightly; she was truly happy that Shinji had praised her cooking.

Asuka nodded with a smile on her face and took off the apron before sitting down and eating the food that she had cooked. And she had to admit that there was something satisfying about eating something that you had cooked with your own hands. But more so, when it was being eaten by somebody you cared for.

* * *

><p>Again, the dishes were neglected after dinner had been cleared away. It was now getting later in the night however, and the day was slowly starting to fade away. Shinji and Asuka both sat on the couch however, wrapped in the same blanket from this morning, each of them holding a steaming cup of tea in their hands courtesy of Asuka.<p>

But the day was slipping away, and Asuka still hadn't said anything, nor had she given Shinji the ring.

She couldn't let things end like this.

"Hey Shinji...lets go for a walk," said Asuka suddenly as she poked her head out of the blanket where it had been warm inside.

Shinji blinked, surprised that she would suggest such a thing.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I do," mumbled Asuka quietly.

"...Okay...why though?"

"...Umm...I just feel like it," said Asuka quietly. "And I'll also get a chance to wear the coat you got me."

"Well...okay," said Shinji as he slowly got off the couch. Just let me throw on something a bit warmer. Do you need to get anything from your apartment?"

"No...I've got everything right here," said Asuka as she also got off the couch and started rummaging around in her backpack.

Shinji blinked for a few seconds, realizing what she was about to do and was very surprised at her lack of modesty. Hurrying into his own room, he quickly closed the door and tried not to think about the fact that Asuka was changing her clothes in his living room right now.

Ten minutes later though, Asuka knocked on Shinji's door and mumbled, "I'm ready."

Shinji got off his bed where he had been waiting for her and silently opened his door. Asuka had already put on her coat, and it looked perfect with her strawberry colored hair. Shinji couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds before she asked-

"What is it?"

"No...ah...you look good in that," Shinji managed to stammer back.

"Of course I do," said Asuka as she led the way out of Shinji's apartment. "You got it for me with the knowledge that I would look good in it."

"Well...true," said Shinji as he walked behind her. He had thrown on a simple sweatshirt that didn't even have a hood, nor was he wearing gloves. He just kept his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Asuka however had put on boots, a pair of white gloves, and had her coat buttoned up all the way past her chin so that Shinji could barely even see her mouth.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Shinji.

Asuka was silent, for a few seconds, gazing off towards downtown Tokyo-3 until she simply said, "Lets just walk for a bit."

Shinji was bemused by this, but didn't say anything. Asuka clearly had a few things on her mind.

They walked together down the stairs of there apartment building, not paying attention to the fact that they had received new snow in the night. The entire ground was covered in snow, and not even a single tire track was shown leaving or arriving at there apartment complex. Everybody had stayed home for the holiday. But two sets of feet were slowly making imprints in the snow as they continued walking down the streets of Tokyo-3.

Asuka had no idea what she was looking for, but she was trying to muster up her courage for what she knew she had to say. In a pocket of the coat Shinji had bought her, she had placed the small package that had his ring inside it.

Beside her, Shinji walked with his hands in his pockets, every so often glancing down at the girl walking next to him. Admittedly, he was starting to get rather cold, and was now wishing that he had brought a knit hat or something to keep his ears warm, but it was too late to go back now. But if Asuka didn't speak about whatever was on her mind soon...

Shinji looked up into the sky then, trying to discern the stars, but the combination of Tokyo-3's lights and the clouds made it impossible.

"Hey Asuka...how much longer are we going to walk for?" wondered Shinji.

Asuka didn't reply however; she was still searching for something, but she just didn't know what.

'Why am I always like this?' she wondered. 'Why can't I just tell Shinji how I feel about him? Its not like its that hard or anything. Its only three simple words, but for some reason I can't form them.'

Asuka looked glumly at her feet, and was almost tempted to go back when she saw something on the other side of the street. It looked like one of the few parks that had been created after Third Impact. She remembered driving by it many times before, but had never given it much notice. As she continued looking at it, she saw that a path outlined with lights seemed to weave around the park.

'This is it,' she thought.

Grabbing Shinji's hand suddenly, she said, "Lets go through the park Shinji!"

Shinji looked at the park, and then back at Asuka. She was grinning slightly, but Shinji could tell that underneath it, she was unsure of herself. Shinji nodded however, and let himself be steered across the snowy street.

Not even a single car was driving on the roads that night, and they seemed be the only two out. All the kids were playing with their new toys, the parents were enjoying the time spent together as one big family, and all the couples were already cuddling under blankets in front of a large Christmas tree.

Shinji and Asuka were the only two out on that Christmas night in Tokyo-3.

As they stepped on the other side of the street, Asuka let go of Shinji's hand and started walking in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back. Shinji had his hands in his pockets still as he followed behind her, frowning slightly as he walked. Asuka was being unusual. And what about his Christmas present?

Though all at once she stopped under one of the few light that was placed to the side of the path. Asuka looked up to the sky then and let out a small gasp. Shinji followed her gaze and understood what she was surprised about.

It had started snowing.

Crystalized forms of rain were falling from the heavens and greeting the only two people out on that cold Christmas night. And Asuka embraced this, loving the feel of the first snow flake that touched her face.

Laughing slightly, she stuck her tongue out like a kid and tried to catch snow in her mouth. Behind her, Shinji was doing his best not to laugh, but had to admit that this was even new for her Christmas self. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

Walking up to her, he brushed some of the snow that had settled on her coat, but he didn't touch the snow that had fallen in her hair. It was too beautiful to brush away.

Turning around to face him, Asuka grinned and said, "You know Shinji, this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Same here," replied Shinji.

Asuka shook her head however and said, "I'm not just saying it though...it was you that made this Christmas the best Shinji. When I got sick, you went ahead and bought the tree. You stuck by me when I was depressed and couldn't find a star but then called Misato to find one. You even bought me this coat," Asuka added.

"But thats not all," she continued. "You've always been there for me; cooking dinner, staying by my side when I got sick and even skipping school. I don't know where I would be without you Shinji."

Shinji was greatly touched by this and continued staring at her, immersed by her words.

"I know that it sometimes seems like I don't care that you look after me so much, but I do...and sometimes I feel like a burden on you."

"Asuka...you've never been a burden not once. I've always-"

"I'm not done," said Asuka cutting her off, "because if I don't say this now...I won't ever be able to say it."

Walking ahead of him a little bit, she smiled and said, "These past two weeks...they made me thing about a lot of things. Where do I want to be in ten years? Or even twenty years? I never used to care about these things, since I figured I'd be working at Nerv my entire life. But then of course I left with you and we started a new life together.

Shinji...the memories that we've built...they are very important to me, so much that I can't put them into words. And it made me realize...that I don't want things to end. I want to keep on making memories with you. So...Shinji...I...umm...I want you to have this," said Asuka as she turned around, her arm extended as she held out the small package.

Shinji stared at it for a long while, white snow flakes falling around the two of the as they stood under the street light. Slowly Shinji walked towards Asuka and took the packaged from her. It was small...very small, and it reminded Shinji of something for some reason.

"Open it," whispered Asuka into the cold air.

Shinji did so and slowly undid the ribbon that tied it together. Pulling off the white paper, he revealed a small black case underneath the wrappings. Opening the the small case, Shinji saw what was inside.

A small silver band rested on the inside surface of the case. Shinji lifted it out of its case and weighed it in his hand. It was surprisingly heavy, and Shinji immediately thought of silver, for thats what this certainly was. Then this also...

Shinji stared back at Asuka as he held the ring in the palm of his hand. She was looking back at him with strange expression on her face, unsure exactly where to go with things. But she did say-

"Look on the side, there should be something."

Shinji did so, and saw that an engraving had been placed on the inside of it.

"S...I?" he wondered.

"Its your initials," said Asuka. "Its a promise ring Shinji."

Shinji stared back at Asuka, not believing what he was hearing. Almost immediately, his hands went straight to the pockets of the jeans that he was wearing, but there wasn't anything in them.

'Damn it,' he swore inside his mind, 'I left it at the apartment.'

Shinji looked back at the promise ring for a minute, confused over this. Promise rings usually had the engravings of the person they were promised to, so it didn't make much sense to wear one that had his own engraving on it. If only he had brought-

"Put it on," said Asuka, "I wasn't sure about the size, so I had to guess a bit."

Shinji did as she requested, and slipped it onto his ring finger before holding it up into the light for a better look.

"It fits perfectly," smiled Shinji as he stared at the piece of silver on his finger.

"Thank God," sighed Asuka, relief washing over her. "I was worried for a while there that it might not fit."

"Its perfect," replied Shinji, "but Asuka. This promise ring...what exactly does it mean?"

"Well...I admittedly didn't think too far ahead when I got it," mumbled Asuka as she looked a little embarrassed. "But...I like'd the idea of it, so I got it for you. What I'd like it to mean though..."

Asuka trailed off slightly here, becoming silent. Shinji was waiting for her to say something else, but when she didn't, Shinji said, "We should probably head back to the apartment Asuka."

As Shinji started turning around though, he heard running feet and next second felt soft hands wrapping around his chest and felt something pressing against his back.

"Asu-"

"Don't turn around...don't leave. I'm not done..."

"Asuka..."

"I told you before Shinji, that I have something I absolutely have to tell you, but I don't know if I can. I'm trying...I really am but-"

"Asuka...you really don't-"

"I do!" Asuka nearly shouted back at him. "I have to say it...and I want to but..."

'Just tell him,' said a voice within her. 'Just tell him how much you care for him.'

'I can't! I can't tell Shinji that I lo-'

"Asuka?"

"What?" Asuka asked as she looked up, only to notice that Shinji had turned around and was facing her.

"...Tell me," he mumbled softly.

'I can't...I really can't do it,' Asuka thought as she closed her eyes painfully.

'Then show him,' said the voice.

Asuka looked up into Shinji's face then and knew what she had to do. But...

"Shinji," Asuka said as she gazed back at his face, "remember what I said last night...if we kissed?"

Shinji was startled; he hadn't known that Asuka had remembered that.

"...I do," mumbled Shinji.

"And you remember that I asked what would happen if we kissed...and you said you didn't know?"

"Yes..."

Asuka closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them brightly.

"Shinji...I can't tell you my feelings...I don't know if I can ever say them...but-

Asuka suddenly clasped Shinji's cheeks with her hands, shivering slightly at how cold his face was. She ran her hands over his cheek for a minute before tracing a line down to his lips, pausing just at the corner of them.

"I can show you," mumbled Asuka just before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips tenderly against his. Though their bodies remained cold, their lips were warm like their hearts. Shinji didn't know how to react however, and before he could even recognize the fact that Asuka was kissing him, she had pulled away, taking several steps away from him.

She looked back at him, waiting for a reaction from him, but Shinji continued standing there as if nothing had happened, which made Asuka slightly annoyed.

'You were just kissed by the girl that you like,' thought Asuka, 'at least show sort of reaction.'

But Shinji still wasn't able to, and Asuka was starting to get angry, so she walked back up to him and placed both hands on his cheeks before pulling them roughly.

"OW!" yelled Shinji. "What was that for?"

"I just kissed you," retorted Asuka. "At least reply to that."

"Oh...yeah," said Shinji, completely confused now.

"Well?" asked Asuka as she crossed her arms. "Did you get the message?"

"...Yeah, I did."

"Good," said Asuka.

Surging forward, she locked lips with him a second time, placing both her hands around his neck. This time, Shinji did react however, and he placed both his hands against her cold cheeks, kissing her back tenderly at first, but then with more passion. Asuka responded as such, and placed her hands behind his back, digging into the fabric of his sweatshirt. The feel of their lips pressed against each other while the snowflakes and cold air swirled around them sweet ecstasy. Shinji kissed Asuka more deeply than before, enjoying the feel of her hair as he ran his hands through it as he kissed her. The warmth and passion between them was so strong now that it could have melted ice.

As they broke apart though, they had to take several steps back to catch their breath.

Shinji however was the first one to catch his breath.

"Asuka...you know...I love you.

Asuka smiled back at him and mumbled, "Tell me something I don't know idiot."

Coming together again, they wrapped their arms around each other gently and Asuka pressed her head against Shinji's chest. This knew found warmth was enjoyable.

"Hey Shinji," said Asuka suddenly.

"Huh?"

"About the promise ring...I had been thinking that maybe we could get another, for myself. The place I got that one at...well, it seems really shabby, but its actually a really nice place. And Misato knows the owner, so we can get a discount most likely. What do you think?"

Shinji thought about it very briefly, he liked the idea...but what was concealed in that small package he had left in his room...

"Its a good idea," said Shinji, "but can we worry about it another time? I think I'm starting to get frostbite."

Asuka laughed lightly at that, before she grabbed a hold of Shinji's arm and leaned into his shoulder, slowly walking out of the park and back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>On a snowy Christmas night, two people found there love for each other. Though it had always been there, they had simply to reach out and grasp it.<p> 


	13. After Story: On New Year's Eve

**...I'll talk at the end of this...**

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve; a time to celebrate the coming of the new year, and also a time to make good on your promises that you made during the year.<p>

For two people, the start of the New Year meant something important to them, because after the end of this year, they would start living together. During that night on Christmas, they finally accepted the fact that they loved each other. But things still stayed the same, and things certainly felt the same. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? They had kissed passionately, but afterwards, there remained almost no sign that this had happened except for the snowy footprints they had left under a certain street light.

Had it all been a dream? Had everything that had happened that night been fictional?

Shinji didn't know, but as he sat on the couch in his living room in the early hours of December the thirty-first, he intended to determine whether what had happened was true.

Shinji sat on the couch, his hands clasped together as they rested in his lap. Asuka had spent the night at Hikari's last night since her and Touji had return from Okinawa a few days ago, but Shinji was feeling lonely now that she was gone.

The Christmas tree still hadn't been taken down, and was now only a testament to what those two wonderful weeks had been. They had been together, and it had only been them, and Shinji had enjoyed it. It had felt like they had been sectioned off from the rest of the world. But now the world continued to spin, and a new year was approaching within less than a days time, and he still hadn't gone through with his new years resolution.

The item that he had bought Asuka, but hadn't gotten around to giving her yet, was resting on the nightstand beside his bed. He had to give it to her, and after receiving the promise ring from her, only made it all the more important. If he give her that, then certainly everything would be perfect. It was the only piece of the puzzle left as he saw it.

Only problem was that, after that night they had kissed, not even a spark was felt between them, and Shinji was worrying over this. What was Asuka then? He thought she was his lover, his girlfriend, someone he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. But Shinji admittedly wasn't sure how to interact with her anymore. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to love her, but something was holding him back.

And then there was Asuka. Highly embarrassed over her own actions, and the fact that she had kissed him three times now (Shinji didn't bother counting the time they were fourteen), Asuka had started acting like nothing was happening between them, which annoyed Shinji even more. Asuka was still, even after all this time, still ignoring her own heart, refusing to admit the fact that she loved him. He knew what had been concealed in that kiss, and what she couldn't say. But if Shinji could just hear those three words from her, he would know that everything hadn't been a dream.

Letting out a low sigh, Shinji leaned back on the couch and placed his hands behind his head. He wanted Asuka to return from Hikari's soon; he missed her.

But things hadn't been all that horrible he supposed; Asuka still followed through with the consolidation of there two apartments, though this wouldn't take affect until the new year. But they had gotten a two bedroom apartment, so it was a start at least.

"Hurry up and get home," mumbled Shinji.

Since for the time being, Shinji considered this his apartment as much as he considered it Asuka's. It was home to the both of them.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over," said Hikari as she walked Asuka out the front door of her own apartment.<p>

"I was glad to get away from Shinji for a while," sighed Asuka, "and I'm sure you were glad to get away from that stooge after your long vacation to Okinawa."

"Oh...it wasn't so bad," said Hikari as she blushed a little.

Asuka raised and eyebrow before saying, "Whatever happened...I really don't want to know."

"Yeah, probably not," mumbled Hikari as she looked out her front door at Tokyo-3. A lot of the the snow had melted since Christmas, but a fair amount still remained.

"I'm still surprised you and Shinji will be living together though," said Hikari.

"Yes, well, it helps with the bills," laughed Asuka, though she felt a subtle twang in her heart at her own words.

Hikari laughed with her, but took more meaning to Asuka's words.

"Well, if you ever want to catch up, just let me know. And you sure you and Shinji don't want to come over for New Year's tonight?"

"No," said Asuka, "Me and Shinji have got something planned."

Hikari raised her own eyebrows this time, but didn't say anything. If Asuka didn't want to tell her anything, that was her decision. She understood from Asuka's very vague ramblings that something had happened on Christmas, but she didn't know what this might have been.

"Well, give me a call or something if you ever want to talk," said Hikari.

"Will do," grinned Asuka as she started walked down the stairs of Hikari's apartment, buttoning the coat that Shinji bought her. It was really warm and enjoyable to wear, not least because Asuka could feel Shinji's own warmth flowing through it.

'What am I doing?' she wondered.

That night during Christmas, Asuka had opened herself up to Shinji, but then had almost instantly sealed herself off again. Why did she do that? She hated herself for what she did to Shinji; it was like she was playing with his emotions.

So what if she had kissed him, she loved him for Christ's sake.

She knew very well that this was true, and so she was determined to tell him that now on New Year's Eve. But it was the same thing, now that she knew she loved him, it felt that much harder just to say it.

"I'm such an idiot," mumbled Asuka as she rubbed her face against the soft cotton of her coat.

* * *

><p>Shinji was dozing slightly when Asuka finally returned from Hikari's, startling him awake. She hung her coat in the closet next to the front door, among which several of her other jackets lay forgotten in there.<p>

Walking into the living room, she saw Shinji let out a small yawn and asked with a smirk, "Did I wake you?"

"Doesn't matter, I was waiting for you to return anyway, so this isn't such a bad reason to be awake."

Normally, Asuka would probably have blushed, but she had gotten over most of her childish emotions. But she still didn't react to his response; giving him a hug, kissing him tenderly on the cheek, none of these things crossed her mind.

"Well, Hikari and Touji seem to be doing well," said Asuka as she sat next to Shinji on the couch and started peeling off her socks.

"You hear much about Okinawa?"

"You have no idea," mumbled Asuka. "Thats all she wanted to talk about, that and about how much of a wonderful guy Touji is. You don't think she met somebody else that had the same name as the idiot we know do you?"

"No," laughed Shinji, "I'm sure its the same Touji."

"And I still can't understand why she likes him," said Asuka as she sunk into the couch cushions. "Every time I look at him, all I see is a blundering idiot."

"Maybe thats why she likes him though," said Shinji with a slight smile. "He may be a blundering idiot, but he still cares for her."

'Kind of sounds like someone I know,' thought Asuka as she glanced towards Shinji.

"So how was Okinawa?" asked Shinji.

"Wonderful from the sound of it," sighed Asuka, "you realize that we still haven't been there."

"Yes, well, we missed out on a lot of things because we were Eva pilots."

"But it'd be nice to go at least once," said Asuka.

"Well, we can go next year during spring break I suppose," said Shinji as he paused and thought about it.

"Really?" asked Asuka as she turned towards him beaming.

"Don't see why not," shrugged Shinji, "and it would be a nice change of scenery after all. Honestly, I'm starting to get tired of Tokyo-3. I always thought that I'd enjoy staying in one place, but living here for a while becomes tiresome. I've actually thought about moving away after I graduate."

Asuka spun towards him and immediately asked, "What do you mean?"

"...Just that I think I'd like to move somewhere else...the countryside maybe. It doesn't have to be far away from Tokyo-3, just enough so I can get away from the city lights."

Asuka was silent for a minute as she continued staring back at him. She had to admit that Shinji's idea had merit, and she imagined that she would enjoy the countryside as well but-

"What about me?" whispered Asuka.

"...Huh?" replied Shinji, not hearing what Asuka had said.

"I said what about me, idiot!" retorted Asuka.

"Asuka...what are you-"

"If you leave...what will I do?"

"...Well thats easy, you'll be coming with me of course."

As Shinji said this, he held up his right hand where a silver ring was wrapped around his ring finger.

"I'm not forgetting about this," said Shinji, "after all, I'm promised to you. Where you go, I'll go...so I hope that you'd do the same for me. And I think a bit of fresh air could do us some good. So what do you say, after college and everything..."

Shinji smiled, trying not to make it seemed forced or anything, because it wasn't. He really wanted to share a house with Asuka, but-

"I don't know," said Asuka with a slight pause. "Its an idea I suppose, but we'll have to wait to see what we're doing in four years"

-as usual, she deflected the question with skill.

Shinji couldn't help but sigh as he heard Asuka's reply, but he hadn't been expecting anything else really. After all, she was still trying to forget about that night.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath to warm up," said Asuka as she got off the couch.

"Hold on Asuka..."

"Hmmm?"

"Its New Year's Eve so...do you wanna do anything tonight?"

"...Err...like what?"

"I don't know...fireworks maybe or-"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," said Asuka as she left Shinji's apartment to take a bath in her own.

Shinji waited until she was gone, until he stood up and stretched, hoping that things would go as he hoped tonight. Since Christmas, more of Asuka's things had steadily been piling up in Shinji's living room until a certain corner of the room had most of Asuka's worldly possessions that she could carry in a backpack stacked against each other. The only thing she really did now was take a shower or bath over at her own place. Since Christmas, she had stayed at his place three times, making it something of a record. But the rough part was that she was using his bathroom to start changing, which he supposed he would have to get used to since they would be sharing an apartment. Honestly, he hadn't thought a lot about these simple things.

Walking into his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and stared at the package beside him for a few seconds before he grabbed it and held it in his hands. In several hours, he hoped that he would be giving Asuka this...but the problem was the aftermath; he wanted to be sure that they would be together, and this thing was going to help in that aspect.

"A promise..huh..." mumbled Shinji as he stuff the small package in his jeans and got up to fix lunch for the two of them.

* * *

><p>As night started approaching, and the sun was starting to go down behind the mountains of Tokyo-3, Shinji and Asuka both started thinking about that night, and what each of them was supposed to do.<p>

Shinji had to give Asuka her...present, and Asuka had to utter words which she seemed incapable of speaking.

But as of right now, they tried not to worry about it much. They both sat under the blanket that they had shared during Christmas Eve and watched the television, where the entire world was waiting for the countdown till the New Year. Shinji and Asuka were also waiting for this, but for a different reason than the rest of the world was.

As Asuka snuggled up under the blanket though, she glanced over to Shinji who for once was surprisingly watching T.V. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to snuggle up next to Shinji, but her body didn't seem to want to listen to her. She battled with this for a while however, until Shinji noticed her fidgeting a lot and turned to her and asked-

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh?" asked Asuka feel startled. "No...nothings wrong, I just-"

"You cold again?"

"Huh? Well...a little maybe but-"

Shinji didn't need anymore of a reason to hold her close to him, which he did. And after all, did he really need a reason to hold someone he loved?

"...Shinji," mumbled Asuka as she leaned against him.

"Hmmm?"

"...umm...I'm sorry," said Asuka, feeling the worst right then.

"...Don't be," said Shinji as he looked down at her.

"But-" started Asuka.

Shinji squeezed her shoulder however in a comforting manner, silencing her.

Asuka stared up at Shinji for a while, quite oblivious to whatever was happening on the T.V. right then. If she was honest with herself, she really wanted to kiss him...but just doing it out of the blue was strange. But instead, she did what she had been thinking of earlier, and drew the blanket closer around herself as she snuggled up against Shinji's arm. Even Shinji was slightly surprised at this, thinking that Asuka may have been returning to what she had been like during Christmas. But he didn't say anything, because he didn't want to press it, or ruin the moment. It was enough that they were like this right now.

The day continued on until night was fully starting to settle, when Asuka and Shinji finally decided that they may as well prepare to leave for the fireworks. They knew of a particularly quiet spot on a bluff overlooking Tokyo-3 that they planned on watching the fireworks from. It had been here that they had spent during the time they were fourteen and all the lights in Tokyo-3 had gone out. Shinji still remembered this, and the night sky that he had been able to see without the brightness of Tokyo-3. But it was a good place to watch the fireworks, and Shinji and Asuka had used it in prior years, so he decided it was as good a spot as any.

Putting on warmer clothes, Shinji made sure that the small package was still in the pocket of his jeans. Grabbing two blankets, one which he would place on the grass and the other which they could wrap themselves in, he called to Asuka who in the bathroom and changing. He tried not to think about this too much, but grinned as he she left the bathroom. She was wearing dark blue jeans, and a large red sweatshirt that he knew that even though she had this, she would still put on the coat. And sure enough, she walked right to the closest and grabbed her coat before putting on her boots.

"You ready?" asked Asuka.

"Yeah," said Shinji, feeling like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Locking his door as he left his apartment, he was starting to wonder what time he would be back that night.

Unfortunately though for them, they didn't seem to be the only ones that had the idea of going someplace for New Years, because the entire town of Tokyo-3 seemed to be out in force. Once or twice Shinji heard Asuka groan that should could just step on all these cars with Unit 02 and be to there spot in a matter of minutes, but that of course wasn't an option. So, they were forced to sit in the pile up of traffic. Shinji was starting to even wonder if the fireworks wouldn't just start while they were in there car.

Though as they passed a certain intersection, the traffic seemed to start thinning, and they eventually were able to break free of the traffic. Following an old highway system, Shinji drove them above the city of Tokyo-3 where vegetation still lived. Funnily enough, they were still able to see the footprints that there Eva Units had made. Shinji wondered if the ground would ever be fixed from them.

As they arrived at there spot however, Shinji forgot that they had to walk a bit before they actually got to the spot.

"I forgot," mumbled Shinji as he turned off the car.

"Yes, but I haven't been up here in a while," smiled Asuka, "so its sorta nice to be away from all the lights of Tokyo-3. And I have to agree with you, that it would be nice to live out in the country side."

"Well, we can once we graduate from college," said Shinji.

"...I wonder," mumbled Asuka quietly.

Stepping out of the car, they stood beside there doors for a few seconds as they looked at the town of Tokyo-3.

"I still remember what it looked like when all the lights were out," said Shinji.

"Yeah...but from up here, it looks like its not real for some reason."

Shinji thought he knew why that was. Tokyo-3 seemed like an ideal city, but when you looked closer at it, you saw the ugly underside of it. Out here in the hills though, with the grass under his feet, the tree around him, and the smell of clean air...there was just something serene about it.

"C'mon, lets go find our spot," said Shinji as he grabbed the blankets out of the back of the car.

"Okay," said Asuka as she walked in front of him with her hands behind her. Her heart was beating unusually fast, like it had done that Christmas night. She had to say it, she just had to!

It took them maybe twenty minutes from where they had parked their car to where there spot was. It was a flat piece of grass that had a very clear view of the night sky, and of Tokyo-3 below. From here, they would have a perfect view of the fireworks.

Laying down the first blanket on the soft ground, Shinji grabbed the other blanket and wrapped around his body before beckoning to Asuka to come sit with her. She hesitated ever so slightly, before placing her hand in his and allowing him to guide her to the spot. Taking off her coat, she placed it behind herself and without really thinking about it, sat down next to him. Asuka then leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Shinji drew the blanket around the two of them, wrapping it around both of there shoulders, and tucked the corners underneath themselves.

Asuka let out a low sigh as he finished, enjoying the feel of the new warmth. Her body was being pressed against Shinji's side...the warmth of there skin touching and meshing together.

'This is nice,' thought Asuka with a small smile.

They sat like that for a long while, until Shinji glanced towards her out of the corner in his eyes and saw that Asuka was nodding off slightly. Running a hand of his down her back, he brought her back to the waking world.

"Asuka...you almost fell asleep."

"Ah...I know, but this warmth it just too much."

"Would you rather be cold?"

Asuka laughed at Shinji's remark.

"No...I wouldn't trade this warmth for anything right now."

Shinji stared back at Asuka's face, glad that he could be beside her like this. Everything seemed to be going perfect.

"Hey Shinji?" asked Asuka suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"We had a pretty interesting year, didn't we?"

Shinji thought about this for a moment before he nodded and said, "Yeah we did. College and everything, we started talking with Misato again, Christmas."

"And lets not forget about everything that happened earlier this year," grinned Asuka.

"The later eclipses the former for me," said Shinji.

"Well...thats understandable I suppose," sighed Asuka, her sweet breath tickling Shinji's neck. He was having difficulties controlling certain urges. Sitting with Asuka like this, out in the night sky...was something he'd never thought of. He could feel her lithe body pressed against him, marveling at every curve of her figure. Oddly enough, he never thought about Asuka much in this manner, but he knew that she was incredibly beautiful, and that he was lucky to know her as such.

"But for me," started Asuka, "this year has been wonderful. Not saying that other years weren't awesome as well...but this one for some reason is just special. Maybe its because I'm older, and I recognize and understand things that I didn't before."

"I think its the same for me too," said Shinji.

They were silent again for a while until Asuka spoke.

"Shinji...what happens after this year ends...what happens between us?"

Shinji was slightly startled by the question, but turned towards her and said, "...I don't know. College will continue, and we'll be living together of course."

"Shinji...you know what I mean," mumbled Asuka.

And Shinji did, but he wasn't sure yet...between them.

"Asuka," he said, "what I said before...on Christmas night, it won't change. Not forever, and you should know that. My feelings for you will never change."

"And what if they do?" asked Asuka as she turned towards him. "What happens if you meet some other girl? What happens then?"

"Asuka, you know something like that won't happen, and besides, I'm already promised to you-"

"Shinji, you know as well as I do that that ring doesn't mean a damn thing. It was stupid of me to even give that to you. If its a promise ring with your initials on it, then it should be me thats wearing it instead."

"Why, do you want it?" asked Shinji quite bluntly.

A very long moment of silence ensued between them after this. Asuka had no idea how to respond to that, and was momentarily speechless. It made sense in a way though if she were to wear it. But then, what about him? He would still need one also, but what did a promise like this really mean in the end?

"No, I don't want it," said Asuka stubbornly as she ignored her own feelings.

Shinji stared back at her for a few seconds, wishing that Asuka was more levelheaded than this, but it had been his own fault for falling in love with someone like this he supposed.

"Okay Asuka, then what do you want? Is there anything I can say that would make you believe me?"

Asuka bit her lip hard as she thought of this. Yes, there was something that Shinji could do that would make her believe him, but the thought of asking something like that was.

"Everything is still too uncertain," said Asuka, "you still don't even know what you want to do for college."

"And do you really know yourself? You just want to be an engineer because thats what your mother was."

"Whats wrong with that?" asked Asuka hoarsely.

"Nothing, but Asuka, you are your own person. I don't want to be what my parents were."

"Thats because you never even knew your parents," Asuka nearly shouted at him.

Shinji suddenly felt like he had stepped on a land mine, because Asuka suddenly stood up and mumbled, "I'm going back to the car."

Shinji sweat dropped; this was not going like he had planned.

Standing up, he abandoned the warmth of the blanket and dashed after Asuka.

"Asuka, wait!" he yelled.

"What Shinji?" Asuka said as she spun around to face him.

"I love you!"

Asuka nearly tripped in her surprise as Shinji bellowed these three words at her.

Turning towards him, she gaped open mouthed at him until she blinked, and seeming to feel slightly embarrassed, she mumbled-

"Say...say it again."

Shinji was surprised that she would ask something like this of him, but he went ahead with her wish.

"I love you..."

Asuka felt her heart skip a beat, and suddenly noticed how very cold it was without Shinji next to her.

"Again," she mumbled as she slowly started walking towards him.

"...I love you...Asuka," said Shinji, his voice barely a whisper.

Asuka continued walking towards him, until she was standing directly in front of him. Looking up at his face, she mumbled, "Why do you love me?"

Shinji was incredibly taken aback at this question and speechless for a few seconds. He had never guessed that Asuka would ask something like this, and wasn't sure how to reply. He knew he loved her, but he had no idea when it had manifested as such. He had certainly always sorta liked her, a mere crush it had been when he was fourteen, but it had grown to what it was today.

"I can't really tell you Asuka," said Shinji. "I've always sorta liked even when I was fourteen. Though I guess that grew into love at one point. I don't know...maybe it was because I simply spent so much time around you, that it steadily just grew. But spending every day for the rest of my life with you...I would enjoy that. And Asuka...you really are beautiful, you know that?"

Asuka blinked, not expecting this simple of an answer, but it was Shinji she was talking about here, so simple didn't get much further then him.

"Ha, of course I'm beautiful," said Asuka as she turned away from him. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"No, I don't suppose you do," said Shinji as he scratched his chin, "but I wanted to tell you all the same anyway."

Walking behind her, Shinji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near to him. Asuka opened her mouth to say something, but as she felt hers and Shinji's body come into contact, she lost the will to argue.

"Can we sit back down now?" Shinji mumbled as he rested his head upon hers.

Asuka nodded, not feeling capable of saying anything.

Wrapping themselves in the blanket, Shinji and Asuka stared up at the night sky, waiting for the fireworks to set off to signal the New Year. But Shinji had something else he had to take care of first.

Taking off the ring that was on his right hand, he turned towards Asuka and said, "Here, I want you to have this."

"What why? I gave this to you as a present so-"

"Asuka...just hang on, you'll know in a minute."

Asuka silently watched as Shinji retrieved something out of a pocket of his jeans, his hands brushing against her leg as he reached for it.

As Shinji held the small package in his hands, he smiled down at it slightly. Asuka meanwhile looked from the package to Shinji and then back before she asked-

"Shinji...what exactly is this?"

"Something that I meant to give to you that night on Christmas, but I forget about it and have been trying to figure out how to give it to you ever since. This is the second present that I got you I suppose."

"...Second present?" asked Asuka, feeling confused.

"Yeah...I sorta saw it after I got your coat, and just decided to buy it on a whim. Looking back on it, it was a bit of luck I guess that I saw it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just open it and you'll find out."

Asuka frowned as she looked at him, but then took the package from him and looked down at it. Oddly enough, it was shaped very similar to the package that Shinji's ring had come in. Which made Asuka start to think-

"...This is..." whispered Asuka as she slowly undid the red ribbon on top and starting removing the white wrapping paper. Throwing the paper to the side, she looked down at a very similar case, shaped exactly as Shinji's had been.

"Open it," said Shinji, grinning ever so slightly.

Asuka did so, and wasn't sure what to make of it as she saw what was inside it. Sitting on soft velvet, was a silver ring, identical to the one that she had gotten for Shinji.

"We think alike I guess," sighed Shinji as he looked at the ring. "When I saw what you had gotten me, my thoughts immediately went to this. Though as you'll notice if you look under it-"

Asuka did so, and noticed the difference immediately.

"There isn't an engraving," she said as she looked back at Shinji.

"Nope...after I saw the one you had gotten me, and your mention that it was a promise ring, I thought about getting your initials carved into this one. Thing is, its supposed to be your present of course, so I wasn't really sure what to do with it. I decided to give it to you today though, so if you want to get it engraved, and have your initials carved into it...I'll wear it."

Asuka stared back at Shinji, not believing what she was hearing.

"So...we keep the rings that we originally bought?"

"Seems like it," grinned Shinji sheepishly.

Asuka was silent for a few seconds as she thought about this, but-

"Pfft...what is this? Are we both idiots? Wearing rings that we bought ourselves with each others initials engraved into them."

"Yeah...it is sorta stupid," smirked Shinji.

Asuka continued laughing however, holding her stomach as she did so. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. And how was it that they had happened to buy the same style of ring.

"I can understand if you want to get actual promise rings however," said Shinji, "as this isn't much different then a hunk of silver with writing on it."

"Nah...this'll work," said Asuka as she wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. "Hey Shinji...give me that ring for a second."

"Err...which one?"

"The one with your initials on it of course," pouted Asuka as she held out her hand. Shinji gave it to her, and Asuka promptly slipped it onto her ring finger, smiling at it as she held it up before her.

"How does it fit?" asked Shinji.

"It's a little loose, though it was modeled off my own finger, but I can get it refit I'm sure at the place I bought it. Now yours, slip it on."

Shinji did so, and without too much surprise, he couldn't get the ring all the way down to the base of his ring finger. It was simply to small.

"When I had them give me it, I told them I wanted one slightly smaller than my own ring finger. This is what they gave me, so of course its not gonna fit my hand, since it was intended for you after all."

"We are idiots," laughed Asuka as she slipped the ring off her finger and stared at the engraving on the underside of it. But something about it..just felt right.

"Shinji," she suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"These rings...the promise that they represent...what exactly is it."

"Well," said Shinji as he thought about this. "It could represent a lot of things I suppose. Marriage is the first one to come to mind, but I think for us, it represents the fact that we'll be together forever."

"Forever?" asked Asuka. "Thats a long time to be spending with you."

"Do you not want it?"

"No...I only said its a long time...which is what I want," said Asuka as she leaned against Shinji again. Shinji smiled slightly and embraced her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Asuka smiled at this show of affection between them, glad that she had someone that cared for her so much. But-

'What about my feelings?' she wondered. 'I love Shinji...I know I do. So...I have to tell him. Before the new year arrives I have to let him know.'

Drawing away from him, Asuka held Shinji at arms length, and gazed at him.

"Shinji...remember on Christmas...how I wanted to tell you something, but I was unable to."

Shinji remembered it very well, because Asuka had kissed him instead of telling him her feelings, which he would always remember. But-

"Shinji...before the new year, I have to tell you this. I promised myself that I would, and these rings now...only makes it better. But I want you to know first, that I'm glad I'll be able to spent my life with someone who cares about me so much. So Shinji...forever and for always...I'll always care for you...there will always be a certain place in my heart that only you will know. So-"

"Shinji, I love you..."

Asuka closed her eyes as she said this, wondering if another person had been speaking with her mouth. But next second, something else completely distracted her.

With a loud explosion, the entire sky over Tokyo-3 was lit up as the first fireworks were launched into the night sky; the New Year had started. Brightly colored different shapes continued exploding in the sky and Shinji and Asuka stared at them for a couple of seconds before Asuka turned towards him and asked-

"Did you even hear me Shinji?"

Shinji turned towards her with a confused look on his face and a raised his eyebrow while saying-

"Heard what?"

Asuka gaped openly as she heard his reply. How could he not have heard her when she had just spoken her feelings to him. What the hell had he been dreaming about?

"Did you say something? Sorry, the fireworks completely caught me off guard then."

"You really didn't hear anything?" asked Asuka, her facing steadily becoming more and more red.

"Well...I thought I heard something maybe," said Shinji as he paused as though trying to remember what he heard.

"Remember what you heard idiot, because no way am I repeating what I just-"

Asuka was silenced as Shinji locked his lips with hers, kissing her sweetly. Asuka was completely stunned by this, and froze as she felt Shinji's warm lips pressing against hers, but as she started to come over the shock, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She was unsure what had spurred him forward suddenly, but could only imagine what it had been.

'Idiot,' she thought, as she brought her hands up and ran them over his back. Shinji simultaneously cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her tenderly, enjoying the way there lips formed together, and-

'Huh?' thought Shinji momentarily stunned, as he felt Asuka's tongue pressing against his lips. He felt her nails dig into his back however, asking for acceptance. Shinji had never guessed that Asuka would be this passionate while they kissed, but there were still many things he supposed he didn't know about her.

Though it was slightly awkward at first, Shinji eventually responded in turn, and kissed Asuka tenderly.

Behind them, the fireworks continued to explode into the night sky of Tokyo-3, but neither of them seemed to be paying it any attention.

Asuka was the first to break apart however, and her and Shinji both looked at each other for a few seconds, before both of there faces turned slightly pink.

'I can't believe I just did that,' thought Asuka as she ran a finger over her lips, still feeling Shinji's warmth. However, there was something she wanted to clarify.

"So...you did hear, didn't you?"

"Heard what?" asked Shinji playfully.

Asuka narrowed her eyes at his words.

"I'm not gonna say it again if thats what you're trying to do."

"I can't really remember though," said Shinji as he puzzled over this.

"Let me refresh your memory then," said Asuka as she suddenly surged forward, and sunk her teeth tenderly right into his neck. Shinji, not expecting this in the least, let out a surprised yelp, and yelled back at Asuka-

"That hurts!"

"Get used to it," said Asuka as she drew back from his neck and instead pressed her lips hard against his, bitting into his bottom lip as she did so.

Shinji would never have guessed that Asuka would be this assertive when they kissed, but he had been proven wrong before so-

But he had to say something, and wanted to get it out of the way quickly.

"Asuka...hold on," Shinji said as tried drawing back from her.

"What?" asked Asuka, clearly not pleased that her fun was being ruined.

"I...umm...what you said, well I-"

"Shinji...what part of I love you didn't you understand?" asked Asuka quite bluntly as she pouted cutely while looking up at him.

Large question marks appeared above Shinji's head as he heard what Asuka had said.

"You...said it again," he said feeling surprised.

"Is something wrong with that?" asked Asuka.

"No...but...I'd like to here it one more time if-"

"Shinji, no matter what I ever say, I'll always love you. I have for a long while now...loved you. I'll love you forever. There, happy?" asked Asuka.

Shinji grinned, and drew near Asuka again, however, she was not in any mood now to continue where they left off.

"Nope," she said, as she placed her hand in front of his face. "You ruined my fun earlier, and besides, we're missing the fireworks."

"Who cares about the stupid fireworks," Shinji mumbled as he turned away from Asuka. Asuka laughed lightly at that but moved closer to Shinji, taking the blanket with her. Throwing it around both of them, she leaned into Shinji's chest and looked up at the fireworks from her pillow.

"So...2020 is now starting."

"I know," he said as he smiled down at the beautiful girl that was using his chest as a pillow.

Asuka was silent for a few seconds before she said, "You know Shinji...in some aspects, I'm glad that I experienced everything I did while I was at Nerv and here in Tokyo-3. I met Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, Rei, and of course you. If we hadn't been Eva Pilots...we would have never met."

"Thats one to way look at it I guess," said Shinji.

"You still don't like talking about it, do you?"

"No...I don't"

"You know Shinji, for next year, we should bring Rei with us here. I'm sure she would enjoy it, and this is after all a special spot for the three of us."

"...I don't know," said Shinji. "I kind of like the idea that this is just our spot."

"Idiot," mumbled Asuka as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek.

Shinji smiled back at her, and leaned down to press his lips against hers, which Asuka was only too happy to accept. They kissed like that for a while, Asuka's head tilted upwards and Shinji's tilted down, kissing each other gently. They wanted to remember this moment for as long as they lived.

With fireworks exploding in the back round, and hordes of people filling the streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji and Asuka were completely oblivious to all these, as reality slipped into the stuff of fiction, and they spent the night together entwined in each others arms on that small stretch of land overlooking Tokyo-3.

On the night of Christmas, they found there love for each other, and then again on New Year's Eve, they reaffirmed that love for each other, forever tied together by the bonds of there love.

* * *

><p><strong>And End...or is it? Nah, it is. I had a lot of fun working on this entire story, and thank you for all the reviews and love I got from you readers over the course of these three weeks (at least, I think its been three weeks. My break disappeared in the blink of eye).<strong>

**Really pleased how this turned out, since I've always wanted to do something like this...though admittedly, I wish I would have bumped this up to M. During the writing of this chapter in particular, I had to constantly keep in mind that this was T. The ending of this you could take many ways but, I'll leave it to the readers imagination to what happened to them that night. *Wink!***

**Now then...I had initially planned to get another chapter of Spawn of Adam out tomorrow but...I really need a break. So (and hopefully) expect the next chapter of that out next week on Sunday.**

**Last but not least, here's to many more stories of Shinji and Asuka, best couple out there. *Raises glass in toast* Everyone have a great New Year's, and try not to get too drunk (I''ll probably fail at this but, ehh whatever) Time to usher in 2012!**

**P.S. Look for my next holiday special in February!**


End file.
